On the road to the Lonely Mountain
by MithrilBerry
Summary: This is an alternative story of Thorin Oakenshield coming back to Erebor with his future wife.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any right on the characters or universe in that story, except for Solveig.

This is an alternative (I could even say very alternative) Middle Earth (Hobbit) fanfiction with fluffy and smutty scenes, a touch of humor, and I must admit, maybe some cheesy things… but maybe it depends how you define cheesy. Anyway…

This is the first chapter of an undetermined number, I guess it will depends where my inspiration will lead me…

I just want to say that this is my first fanfiction, and that English is not my first language. So, I am open to constructive criticism, but please be easy on me ;) I hope you will enjoy.

_Your name is Solveig Hungarth. Your eyes are silver like and your hair are black, very long, with indigo strays._

**Chapter one. Mutual attraction**.

You are a noble from the Blue Mountains. Lots of dwarves who live there come from other regions of Middle Earth, like your father, who came from the Iron Mountains. But you are so special that you may be unique. Your father may be a dwarf, but your mother was a human. A pretty human, but very little for her race. So you have the height of a dwarf, but you seem to be more like a very little human, except with a surprising force.

It occurred, in consideration for the survival of dwarvenkind, that your blood may be a part of the solution to that problem. More, you may be the solution for the survival of the line of Durin. So it came to your ears that you were destined to become Mrs Oakenshield. You don't even know that Oakenshield King, since he was very busy to rebuild his Kingdom after the Battle of the Five Armies. That battle, your father participated in, and he became a fellow of the King Under the Mountain. You were young when they talked about marrying both of you, but dwarves stick with those kind of plan for decades, if not centuries…

Today is the day that King Under the Mountain Thorin Oakenshield, along with his nephews - and for now heirs - comes to officialise your wedding. There will be a little ceremony in the Blue Mountains Kingdom, just to officialise your engagement, and the wedding will be celebrated at the Lonely Mountain_._ You don't appreciate particularly the fact that you don't have to say a word about that wedding. But you are wise and you intend to maximise the advantages of that union. You may be a perfect mate for the survival of dwarvenkind and Durin's line, but you will do it your way. And Thorin – since you are becoming his wife and Queen, you can call him by his name – will learn it shortly. He will have to negociate with you and obey to your conditions. It is not as if there was a lot of half-dwarf ladies around the world… Besides, you are educated, strong, hand-gifted at forging and working artistic metal and jewel crafts and from a certain point of view, pretty. The Arkenstone can get lost… deep.

You are waiting in the Great Hall, surrounded by a dozen of Warlords from the Blue Mountains and a lot of nobles who seem to enjoy the announce of an event that did not happen for centuries in the Dwarven world, a royal wedding. You are very anxious, but there is no way that you will show it, so you are reading an erotic novel, dissimulated under an handcraft cover that let people around you think that you are reading elvish literature… Actually, it is gondorian erotic literature. You wish dwarves were more interested in their sexual life in private than they appear to be in public, because virtually nobody talks about sexuality issues in the Blue Mountains and you are always questioning yourself about sexual intercourse. Until now, you are pretty sure that your sexual appetite is far more developed than the average among the dwarves, and especially dwarven ladies… Dwarves are indeed renowned for their greater interest in gold and diamonds over sexual intimacy. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that Dwarves are a declining race… Nevertheless, you just assume your needs and until now you have been able to handle your strong appetite on your own. You think Thorin is really lucky to marry a still virgin lady, but an almost always aroused, curious and hungry one. You will really make the Arkenstone look boring.

You are reading an extract about the fountain-like orgasm. The author presents this kind of orgasm, in human cultures, as almost legendary and folk superstitions… But you know that this is not about legend, since you regularly experience that kind of ecstasy. You just hope that your new husband will appreciate it the same way you do. Lost in your daydream, you are smiling but not to anyone in particular. You come back to reality when you hear a voice. His voice. It makes you shiver from the bottom of your spine to the extremity of your rapidly hardening nipples.

« Lady Hungarth, May I ask you the permission to take your hand and go for a walk under the stars? »

You are flabbergasted by this handsome male. His presence is almost touchable even if he is a couple of feet of distance from you. Trying to act casually, you forget your book as it felt at the feet of Prince Kili and at the same moment, you manage to answer.

« King Under the Mountain, I am honored to accept your proposition for a walk under the stars. »

Thorin smiles at you, and you are a little disappointed that he seems so formal. Reality strikes you in the face when you notice that Prince Kili finds your book on the floor, with his cover apart. You flush a little. Prince Kili rapidly puts back the cover on the book, and he smiles at you with a very subtle smirk and reverence that you are not quite sure how to decode. But you will have to solve that problem later, because Thorin has taken your hand in his and is guiding you to one of the huge doors that lead to a magnificent view of one of the numerous mountain lakes that give their names to Ered Luin.

Outside, the moon is so full that a silvery light makes you feel like if you were walking in the world of dreams. The indigo lake reflects the light of the moon and the stars, like if there were two skies. Or maybe like if there was no separation between the sky and the lake. You come often here and you feel at home the same way you feel at home under the mountain.

« My lady, I want to take the opportunity to talk with you about our future, and to do it in private. I asked your father about your human side, and he confirmed me that you like stars as much as the inner walls of the mountain. »

« I really appreciate the thought. »

« I think it is only natural that you give me your opinion on our union, since we will be linked for the rest of our lives. Feel free to talk about any subject, and please, speak frankly. If we have to be together, I hope our relationship will be as clear as crystal. »

« I am positively surprised. You seem to read in my mind. I have always dreamt of a relationship based on sincerity and transparency. What can I say? There are lot of things to talk about, and honestly, I didn't expect that you would ask for my opinion, since you and my father decided of my destiny a long time ago. Maybe tonight we should talk about essentials matters, and promise each other to be honest in all aspects of our lives from now on. »

« I can only agree. »

Thorin smiles at you, and you notice that he is again being too formal for your taste.

« Very well, My Lady. Which subjects seem the most important to you? »

« First, it is essential to me that we love each other. I can't imagine myself with you for the rest of my life and not to be loved and love you in return for all those centuries to come. »

« I agree. »

« Fine. Second, I want to have a little freedom for experiencing my sexual life before we settle for good. Since you are older than me, you surely have more experience on that matter. And since I preserved my virginity only for you, I couldn't have the same opportunities than you. I think it is unfair and I want a little chance to experience at least a couple of my fantasies… But I am a responsible woman, and I already know that I will not risk your lineage… »

« It seems fair to me. I give you the possibility to experience your sexual life on our way to the Lonely Mountain. When we will be married, if you decide that this is what you want, promise me fidelity, because it is primordial to me. Know that all that will happen on the road will stay on the road. And, most of all, I want your children to be mine. »

« Fair enough for me. I promise my children will be yours. By the way, I am not sure what I am searching for… It is just that I want the liberty to experience if there is something that shows up… Third, I want to inform you that I have a very strong appetite for sex. I can take care of my needs on my own, but I can't wait to enjoy a real male instead of my hands… »

The king seems a little bit surprise at your last sentence, but he nevertheless seems to see the good side of it.

« Interesting…»

« Fourth and last point for tonight, I guess… Your smile is a problem for me. »

« My smile?! »

« Yes. You smile so formally to me. I don't really like protocol and I am a warm person… It disappointed me when you answered me so formally earlier… like if you already not like me even before to let me the chance to be loved by you…»

« My Lady, I am sorry. I was being formal because you are so beautiful and you are so attractive to me that I had to put that wall between us in front of everybody. And I did it during our conversation to let you free from my desire to hold you close, so you can have the chance to express yourself and decide if you want or not my affection. You can call me a fool, but I think I loved you at the very moment that I put my eyes on you. »

You stay silent, your mouth forming a little o of surprise. You are sure that the Arkenstone can't beat his saphire eyes…

« Well, what can I say? I am very touched. I understand now. I think I loved you since your voice made me shiver and… please show me what you are like when you are not being formal…»

« I may, but our serious conversation will be over… And I have a point to say. »

« Of course, it has to be even. »

« I want to be the first to make love to you. You made strong efforts to keep your virginity for me, so I want to be the one. And I promise you to love you if you promise me to love me in return. My love will stay intact even if you experience whatever you want on the road. By the way, let me know if I can be a part of the trip. And more, I believe that before we arrive at the Lonely Mountain, you will be addicted to me and me to you and you won't ever need to experience anything else than our sulfurous love and lust moments. »

« How not to love you? You are handsome and fair to me, and most of all, you love me and you love sex, obviously. Now show me how you are when you are not being so for…»

You don't have the time to finish your phrase. Thorin takes you in his arms, passionately. You are melting in his arms. He puts his mouth softly on yours, and you open your lips to let him tease you with his tongue. He smells a mixt of pheromones, of fur and leather and you love the sensation of his beard on your face. This has nothing to do with you pleasuring yourself. It is overwhelming. It's like alchemy. You won't be able to let him go. You moan loudly in his mouth and he moans back at you.

« Mahal, My Lady, I can feel your desire for me and I can't help myself. I want to make you come, now. »

You whisper in his ear:

« Please do it, My Lord, I dreamed about it for so long…»

He pushes you gently against the wall of the mountain, and you can feel his hardening member against your belly. He kisses you passionately, and then starts to kiss your neck and the beginning of your generous breast. You are starting to breathe more rapidly. One of his hands caresses your right breast, teasing your nipple over your dress. You moan loudly and your hips start to move against him. He then opens your dress and put your nipple in his mouth, making you moan even louder. His tongue is making you insane, making you sense pleasure in both your breast and vagina. As he continues licking your hard and oversensitive nipple, he starts to caress your belly, searching a way to let his hand touch your skin. When he reaches your belly skin, the heat of his hand is so good you moan again in his ear, making him groan passionately. He then reaches your intimate parts, caressing your lips softly.

« Mahal! You are so wet, you are dripping. You are making me insane Solveig. I want to taste you so bad but I want to make you come too…»

He finally decides to take some of your juices to caress your clitoris, circling and rubbing it passionately.

« Yes! Thorin, don't stop, it feels so good! I don't want it to stop, ever! »

Groaning on your nipple, he accelerates the speed of his rubbing, making moves that you cannot understand… you decide to abandon yourself to his touch and to let your sensation overwhelming you… And you sense the biggest orgasm of your life building in your vagina at a flabbergasting speed. You are sure that you are going to pee, but instead, your muscles vibrate, your vagina pulsing in waves of pleasure that last so long, you didn't think it was even possible… it is so good that your face express a silent cry of delectation making you smile in beatitude. You open your eyes, just realising they were closed, and the vision of the shining stars above you and the breath of Thorin on the skin of your neck make you cry. You never experienced such joy and bliss.

« Solveig, you are crying? », says Thorin with doubt in his voice.

« Yes, I am crying, but it is because I am experiencing the meaning of bliss. I realise I didn't know what it was until now. »

His shoulders relax as his worries fade away.

« You surely know how to please my ego, My Lady. »

« Good for you, but I was only telling the truth…»

« That is even more satisfying. I think I found a living treasure…»

« I was thinking, before we met, that you are so lucky to have me as your wife that the Arkenstone would look boring. »

You begin to think, from the look on his face, that you went too far. But his eyes soften, and a smile appears on his lips, and then a chuckle that slowly transforms into a joyful laugh that last a few minutes. He even laughs enough to let one tear of fun drip on his cheek.

« Solveig, you are amazing! Nobody makes jokes about the Arkenstone in my very face, it is a kind of taboo, since I almost lost my sanity for that jewel. But I can't deny that you are far more lovely and enjoying than that freaking stone. By the way, never talk that way in front of the others, please… But, please, keep telling abruptly the truth to me, I think I really need this. Mahal, I couldn't be more bless, what a lucky man I am. »

You smile at him. You both feel an indestructible link forged between you, and the cement of that link is the perfect mix of love, sincerity, truth and complicity.

« I am a very lucky woman too, Thorin. »

« It makes us even. »

Both of you hear footsteps approaching. You rapidly put back your dress as if it has never been touched. Thorin smiles at you and makes you a twinkle of an eye just before the messenger arrives near you. You both just seem to be a new couple starring romantically at the stars.

« My King, I am sorry to interrupt your discussion with our dear and future Queen (the messenger doing you reverence when he says it, and you recognize one of the two princes, the golden hair one), but you are demanded by the King of the Blue Mountains to discuss some political affairs. »

« Fili, you don't have to be so formal when we are between us… Solveig, did you meet Fili earlier? »

« Yes, but honestly, my eyes were almost all on you Thorin…»

« It is almost always like that when we are the three of us… First everyone sees Thorin, then Kili makes a joke and everybody remarks him, and I come in third place… The best for the end, I guess…»

And he chuckles with a gleam of humor in his eyes, smiling at you.

« Thank you Fili, let the king know that I am on my way. »

Thorin turns in your direction.

« My Lady, will you accompany me to that meeting? »

« Of course My King, if you invite me, I will. »

« Thank you, Fil, Solveig and I will join the meeting in a few moments. »

« Yes, uncle. My Lady. »

Fili makes a reverence to you, his eyes always staying in contact with yours, a kind of shy smile on his face.

When you are alone again, walking in the direction of the huge door, you tell Thorin:

« But Thorin, I didn't have the chance to return your favor… It is not fair…»

« Don't worry, My Love. We will have plenty of time to share pleasure again, and maybe sooner than you think. »

« If you say so. I guess we have to go now. »

« Indeed. Mahal, I think this will be the most difficult meeting of my life… It will be hard not to hear in my head your lovely moans… You make me feel so alive and horny, it is the least I can say. »

You both chuckle and as you arrive at the door, both making an effort to stay calm and to put your desire in a little corner of your head, waiting for a more appropriate moment to let them overwhelming both of you again…


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own any right on the characters or universe in that story, except for Solveig.

This is an alternative (I could even say very alternative) Middle Earth (Hobbit) fanfiction with fluffy and smutty scenes and a touch of humor. This is the second chapter of an undetermined number, I guess it will depends where my inspiration will lead me…

I just want to say that this is my first fanfiction, and that English is not my first language. So, I am open to constructive criticism, but please be easy on me ;) I hope you will enjoy.

**Chapter two. Before the departure.**

The meeting is now finished, and you are greeting all the people who came to the official arrival of King Thorin and the official announce of your engagement. As people are leaving, only you, your father, Fili, Kili and Thorin are staying in your home this night. It is now the time for tea before to go to sleep. You are drinking a very hot mixture of lavandula and rose. As the conversation goes, your father and Thorin are talking about old times, sharing some old friends jokes and stories. You are lost in your thoughts, mostly full of your last orgasm…

« Lady Hungarth, may I talk to you about your book? »

« Pardon me? »

You are very surprised and you come back to reality when you realise that Prince Kili is talking to you. Now that your father and future husband are talking together in a kind of private conversation, you are not sure you are supposed to stay here and just pretend that you are listening… So you are now with two princes that stare at you seeming to want to have a conversation with you. About your freaking book… Mahal, you do not want to imagine where this is going to go…

« Kili, maybe it would be nicer if we go somewhere else to talk about that matter to Lady Solveig ? », says Fili.

« I agree », answers Kili.

« Well, it is two against one, I have to let go and understand that I will have a very uncomfortable conversation with two princes… »

« You don't seem to be very happy about that? », asks Fili.

« Well, if you were in my shoes, would you be very happy now? »

Both of them start to laugh, and you had to laugh to. Actually they seem to laugh with you, and not at you, so you are going to give them a chance to have a nice conversation and learn to know them more… maybe they will be less shy than the average dwarf about erotic literature, who knows?

« Uncle Thorin! We will go on a walk with Aunt Solveig, she will show us around. »

« Good. I will take a little more of tea before I will go to sleep. Have a nice walk and learn about Blue Mountains art, we may incorporate this style of ornamentation at the Lonely Mountain. If I don't see you until tomorrow morning, good night, Lady Solveig. »

You give your father a hug, and tell him good night. You turn to Thorin and tell him a kind of shy good night.

« Solveig, My Little Arkenstone – sorry Thorin – you can kiss your fiancé for the night, you don't have to be shy around me, dear. »

« Thank you Dad…»

You come near Thorin and give him a light kiss on the mouth. You smile at each other and stare in each other eyes.

« Good night, Thorin. »

« Good night, Solveig. »

Those simple words didn't were enough to hide your new born love-at-first-sight… But you had to go, so you join Fili and Kili on an indoor walk. Or so you think.

« By the way, boys, stop calling me aunt Solveig. »

« Or what?, answered Kili with a half-smile.»

« Or I will call you boys in front of everyone in any circumstances.»

« You would not do that, aunt Solveig, it wouldn't be nice of you. »

« What makes you think that I am a nice person? »

« Your father is calling you Little Arkenstone… says Fili. »

« What is that supposed to mean? »

« That nobody calls someone Little Arkenstone unless this person is very special and precious, answered Kili. »

« Well, thank you. But I still want you to stop calling me aunt, please. I could be your sister, not your aunt. I think I am far younger than you anyway, it would feel strange…»

« I prefer to see you as a friend, not as a sister », says Kili.

« Why? », you ask naively.

« Because brothers and sisters always fight », says Kili.

« Liar! », says Fili. « Solveig, Kili says that he prefers to see you as a friend, since he couldn't try to seduce you if you start a sister-brother like relationship. »

« Thank you for the information…» you answered, a little bit troubled…

« Fil, don't be silly! You know I am just joking. »

« Don't be silly Kil, you know I am just joking too. »

You don't know why, but you are sure that there is a silent conversation going on between them and that it concerns you. You think that you begin to understand where this is going and you start to laugh loudly.

« Well guys, I think I have an idea of what you are talking about in your actual silent conversation… I will talk with you, but not here, because it is my little secret… Follow me to what I call my outdoor sitting room. »

« Sounds interesting », says Fili.

« Nice, says Kili. Where is it? By the way, guys sounds better than boys. »

« I agree, says Fili. »

« I'll go with guys if you go with anything else than aunt. »

« What about mother? », asks Kili.

« No way! »

« You said anything else than aunt, so », continues Kili.

« Or maybe you would prefer grand-aunt », now says Fili.

« Not you too! Stop it, both of you! Just call me Solveig, right? »

« Alright Solveig », says Fili.

« That is better. »

« Alright Solveig. Little Arkenstone », says Kili.

« I should have shut my mouth… Well, here we are. »

And you open a door that is two times your size, so it is not very high… And it really leads to an area that seems very like an outdoor sitting room. There are a lot of stones that you can sit on them and it makes it look like chairs… except that you can enjoy fresh air, a view on a lake and, at that hour, a look at the stars.

« Well, guys, I guess you want me to talk about my book? That is why you prefer to see me as a friend and not as a sister? »

They seem both surprised, looking at each other, but they still agree with you, their heads doing the yes sign.

« What do you want to know? »

« Well », asks Kili, « where did you get it? »

« On a travel to Gondor, of course… You read it, I guess, it is written in Gondorian, so it doesn't come from The Shire… Obviously. »

Kili turns to a light red on his cheeks.

« I know. It is not what I mean…»

« She is kidding Kil. »

« Mahal! You really had me this time Solveig! »

The three of you start to laugh.

« I bought it from a noble friend of mine in Gondor. She was going to marry a Lord, but she was afraid of the intercourse and all… So she searched and she found a whole collection of that kind of book and it helped her to understand the thing and to be less afraid and anxious. Why both of you are becoming as red as tomatoes now? »

« I suppose that we are not used to talk about that with ladies », says Kili.

« We are not used to talk about that at all you mean, Kil. »

« Since you put it that way, you are right Fil. »

« Well, it is a shame that nobody is used to talk about that in the dwarven culture. It seems to be more common in gondorian customs, but mostly between very close friends. Surely not between sisters and brothers… Go ahead, you can flush again if you want. By the way, you asked for that conversation. »

The three of you laugh again. The two princes start to be more comfortable with your frank speaking.

« Is it only a fictive story, or is it a practical manual? », asked Kili.

« Actually, I think this is both. It is why it is so interesting. »

« You are very passionate about that kind of literature, are you? », asked Fili.

You can see that he is very serious. Kili looks at you for a few moments, and he answers his brother:

« I think that she enjoys it, Fil, and I think she enjoys the practice even more than the reading. »

« Stay polite, Kil! You are technically talking to the Queen, to my friend, and mostly to Thorin's future wife. You can't pretend that she practices what she reads. »

« Sorry, I didn't mean to be disrespectful, since I believe that everybody should dispose of his body and his feelings freely. So, Solveig, if you ever experienced whatsoever that is linked with sexual issues, I am not throwing any rock at you…»

« And I am not either, Solveig. I was just worried that my brother has a good opinion of you. »

« Relax, both of you! And you are right, both of you. Yes, Kil, I enjoy the practice, but I think I enjoy reading as much as practice… but my opinion is quite about to change, I think… but that is not the point… What was I saying? Ah, yes… Kil, I also agree that everybody should be free of his sexual life… but also yes Fil, I do not practice in a way that it would cast shame on Thorin's reputation… Let say that I experience it on my own.»

« Well, I think it is beginning to be too much information for us, Solveig. »

« Well, you asked! »

« And we like it, Solveig. Stop it Fil, I like to have an open conversation on that subject, for once. And you have to admit that you enjoy it too! »

« I guess you are right, Kil. »

« Indeed, there is nothing to be ashamed of this, Fil », you say.

You are beginning to really like those two guys. Even if Fili is more the serious, protective and responsible one, you can easily see that he is as curious and open as his brat brother. It feels good to have friends that understand you, since you were pretty alone in your intellectual world, erotic or not.

« What is nothing to be ashamed of, tell me? »

None of you have heard Thorin arrive next to you. You begin to think that he maybe was listening since a long time. You decided to go on a general, yet true, answer.

« We were talking about literature. »

« Since I read myself and that I am a sort of erudite, there is nothing to be ashamed about literature…»

« And what about elvish literature », asks a shy Kili.

« Well, that is another story… Are you all enjoying elvish literature? »

The three of you nod.

« Well, let say that I didn't heard about your actual conversation… so I won't have to decide if there is or not reasons to be ashamed of enjoying elvish literature. Let me see your book, please. Maybe I read it a long time ago, who knows? »

« Uncle Thorin, it is late, I think Kil and I will go to sleep. Good night Solveig. Good night Uncle Thorin. »

« Yes, Good Night Uncle Thorin, Good night Solveig. I give you back your book. Are we leaving tomorrow, Uncle? »

« Yes we are Kili. You both have a good sleep. »

The two of them are leaving you behind with Thorin. What did just happen? You smile at Thorin. He smiles back.

« What just happened, Thorin? They seem so uncomfortable all of a sudden?»

« What were you talking about? It was not really elvish literature? »

« Of course not. On the outside it seems to be elvish literature. You show him the false cover before you continue. But the real thing is about a quite different subject… I am not ashamed to read any kind of literature. What did you hear? »

« Nothing. I just heard all of you laugh and have what seemed to be a good time, and when I asked a question to join the conversation, they begin to act kind of guilty…»

« Yes, I know. It is not surprising, I guess, since it is not a common subject of conversation in our culture… They were mostly comfortable and curious to talk about erotic literature with me, but since you appeared out of the Blue, they feel shy all of a sudden. Maybe it is because you are their uncle…»

« And you are not shy or uncomfortable about that? »

« Well, not with them. But yes, in general, I don't talk about that because nobody wants to talk about that around here…»

« And why are you not shy with them? »

« I don't know… Maybe it is because I trust them and that they are my first real friends?»

« Are they? It is good. So it is true, what Dain said to me, that you were lonely? »

« Well, I was more apart. I didn't choose. I am more a warm and social person, but dwarfs fell not comfortable around me, so I let them in peace. »

« My Lady, I think that you miss a thing. I think that a lot of them were simply intimidated by your beauty…»

« You think? I know that I am not ugly, but I think I don't fit in the habitual dwarf standards of beauty…»

« You are kidding? Your silver eyes, your indigo-black hair and your feminine curves, your intelligent and velvety voice, your cat like walk and your smile… You are definitively even ten times more beautiful than the Arkenstone. That jewel may be the heart of the mountain, but you are now the very heart of my life, Solveig.»

« …»

« What? »

« What can I say? I am flabbergasted… You throw me flowers, and you have no problem with the fact that I read erotic literature and that I talk about that with your nephews…»

« I really think that you are beautiful, in many ways. And no, I am not mad about the fact that you read erotic literature. It is quite the opposite. And you have the right to talk about whatever you want with your friends. Actually, I am happy that you are getting along with them, since they will be around for a while. Nevertheless, I should inform you. I think that even if they are loyal and that they truly love me as their father, I suspect that they are a little jealous, especially Kili. »

« What? »

« You heard me well. I think they are jealous. And it is not surprising when you think about it. I am old, and they are young. They want to have a wife, but there is virtually no young princess or noble ladies ready to leave their home to follow them to the Lonely Mountain, even if they would have a chance of becoming Queen… because, you know, dwarf ladies are very rare among us, especially the young, fertile and interested in motherhood ones… In fact, the only women in my Kingdom, except you, are my Sister, and some of my cousins. They are all now too old to bear child, and they had sons, so… And here in the Blue Mountains, they don't want to let the few dwarf ladies leave far away. They all think that let you go is almost a too big sacrifice. I have the privilege to marry you not because I am king, but because I am the heir of Durin. To be clear, beware of those young and energetic dwarves… They are as horny as you are, I bet, and I think that they are very sensitive to your charisma. Who would not be? Honestly, if there is to be something on the road with them, enjoy it while you can, because at home, you will be the forbidden fruit. »

« Well, that is directly to the point… I love that! I didn't think about this the way you tell it… but since I have your benediction, maybe…»

« Let me know if three men is a part of your fantasies…»

« Of course. For now, honestly, you are the only man of my fantasies. I can't stop thinking about the bliss you made me experience. May I have the chance to return the favor? »

« Are you saying that I am more interesting than Fili and Kili?

« Oh yes! It is impossible to love them the way I love you. You are the one, whatever happens. And you know that.»

« Yes I know. I just want to hear you say it. Now, come with me. We shall share closeness before we leave. »

And you two are going to his guest apartment, but you ask him to sleep in your room, since this is probably the very last time that you will sleep there. And he naturally agrees.

You are now both naked under lots of furs, kissing and caressing each other passionately. A fire is roaring in the fireplace and the soft swirling of your dancing tongues let you both feel as if you were on a cloud… Eventually, sensing his hard dick on your thigh makes you think that you want to pleasure him. So you break the kiss and go over him, kissing slowly all his body from his neck to his belly, and then you kiss his cock and put it in your mouth. It is heavy and soft at the same time, and you feel it pulsing under your tongue moves and your sucking.

« Mahal, Solveig, you are driving me insane…»

You moan on his penis, making him shiver and groan. He caresses your cheek and your hair softly, making you know that he appreciates your touch… and your tongue. His scent is intoxicating, a mix of pheromones… you are beginning to recognize his unique and personal scent, and it makes you feel good and, in a way, like home. Like if you knew him forever. You make up and down moves along his hard shaft, swirling your tongue around his cock, toying with him, tasting is pre-cum and sucking a little harder on his dick head. You tease even more the head of his penis, like if you were making him love with your mouth, mimicking the contractions of your vagina when you orgasm…In a breathless voice, your love tells you to stop.

« Solveig, I will explode in your mouth if you don't stop. »

« Mmm, you whisper with his penis deeply in your throat. »

« Mahal! »

At the same time, you sense two waves of hot sperm in your mouth and throat. You swallow it with satisfaction.

« No! I mean yes, but no! It was amazing, but I wanted to be in you, so much…»

« Don't worry Love, I am sure that you will arise again before the night is over. »

« It usually takes more time before I come…»

«Same thing for me, my orgasm took me by surprise earlier, it is the least I can say. »

« You are right, I think the curiosity and the urge to be together is too overwhelming.»

« It is not over, Thorin. Still want to taste me? »

« Mahal, yes, you horny Little Arkenstone. »

«…»

« Sorry, it is very awkward, I forgot about the nickname that uses your father…»

« Well forget it, and never say it again, please, it is so wrong…»

« I know… I won't, don't worry. »

«You will have to find me another nickname…»

«What about my Goddess? »

«Well, even if it is flattering, maybe it's too much…»

«What about Moon Night Fae? »

«Say it again in my ear…»

Thorin put his mouth next to your ear, whispering:

« My little horny Moon Night faerie Queen…»

« Oh, Mahal that's it! It is the most turn on thing I could hear… Again…»

« I want to taste you My little horny Moon Night faerie Queen…»

« Oh, please do it! »

« As you command, my Queen. »

And he kisses you on your mouth, and then he pushes you on the pile of furs. Caressing your legs, he opens them slowly, kissing your inner thigh as he slowly approaches his mouth from your pussy.

« You smell sweet, water… rose… your smell is intoxicating to me, My Little Moon Night Faerie Queen…»

You only response by a moan full of desire. Thorin passes his tongue on all the parts of your pussy, devouring it like if it was the tastiest fruit… His tongue is hot and very agile, making you shiver and making your legs and uterus shake a little from that stimulation. You are in heaven, sensing that all his caresses are full of love and care for you. His tongue his now all over your clitoris, and you are becoming even more arouse, if it is possible. Your hips begin to move up and down, suggesting that you want more. You feel one finger at your entrance. You moan « yes… please… I want more Thorin…», with a dreamy voice… And you sense his finger enter slowly in your vagina, teasing you even more. Exploring, his finger softly touches all your inner walls, as to discover your sensitive spots… It is not long before Thorin understands that you are very responsive. But he remarks too that the deep back area of your vagina, and the upper front part are two even more effective spots to make you shiver and moan loudly under pleasure. He continues to please you, but he is now more teasing… He goes in and out with his finger, only making you wanting more…

« Mahal, you are so wet… You seem to be ready, my Little Moon Night Faery Queen, he whispers in your ear, making you shiver even more…»

« Are you? »

« Yes, my Love. Do you want me to deflower you? »

His words in your ear, the hotness of his body next to you and the idea to have his member deep inside you make you drip instantly. He senses it whit his finger.

« Mahal, dear, is that your answer? »

« Yes, Thorin, do it », moaning and whispering simultaneously in his ear.

He kisses you deeply, coming over you with a comforting smile.

« You are beautiful. I'll try not to hurt you too much, but it is almost impossible for a virgin…

« I know, Thorin… but I am sure pleasure will surpass the little moment of discomfort…»

You open your legs to make him space, anticipating coitus with desire. This is far better than reading about it… He places the head of his dick at your entrance. His hotness makes your vagina pulse at the contact. He then comes over you to kiss you deeply. As your mouth softly opens more and more to him, he enters slowly, stretching the walls of your wanting vagina. You moan louder and louder at the new sensation and your hips want to encounter his, but he slows you, to avoid the hurting point… As he enters very slowly, you both sense your wetness welcoming him, until a point of resistance…

« This is it. Do you want me to continue slowly, or you want it to end fast? »

« Slowly, I guess, since it is a unique moment…»

« As you wish…»

He then continues to force slowly your hymen, but your wetness somehow seems to facilitate that step, and as your hymen is broking, you feel a little burning that last a few moments, and then the passage to his dick now free, he can slowly go deeper and deeper, to your satisfaction. You begin to pant in his ear:

« Yes! Yes! Yes! Thorin, don't stop, don't stop, again, again...»

« Mahal, you are so hot, wet and thight… I love you Solveig…»

« I love you too Thorin…»

He is now pumping in you faster and harder, as your pleasure cries encourage him. As your inner walls start to squeeze him harder, he searches for your clit and begins to rub it with your own juices, and it makes you insane, you start to moan incoherently his name, almost chanting at his insistent caress, pumping you again and again… until your orgasm take you by surprise, your inner walls clenching fast and strongly as you never experienced by yourself, lasting even longer than your first one with him under the stars… your climax makes his own, and you sense all his hot semen within you, prolonging your own pleasure… and sending you in the kingdom of bliss, wellbeing and love… You keep him within you, as you fall asleep both enlaced, whispering I love you in each other ear, slowly falling in the sweet oblivion of sleep after love.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own any of the characters or the universe in that story, except for Solveig, Enid and Ragnar.

This is an alternative story with fluffy/smutty scenes and a touch of humour…

This is the third chapter of an undetermined number, but I can say that there are at least four others to come…

Thank you for your reading and I really appreciate reviews and constructive criticism. I hope you will enjoy.

**Chapter 3. On the road**.

Your dreams are full of him, of his touch, of his scent and of his love. Your first night of love with the man of your life is playing again and again in your head, mixt with new fantasies of yours, inspired by your numerous erotic readings… and him.

When you open your eyes, the few stained-glass windows in your room reveal that it is very early in the morning. The embers keep the room warm enough for a couple of hours… Thorin is asleep, a protective arm around your waist. It makes you smile. Taking the furs on you both, the sight of his naked body arouses you instantly, flaming your own inner embers. You roll over him, your body against his. You give him butterfly kisses everywhere, but especially in his neck, next to his ear, because you know that he loves it. Your hands are caressing his fur chest, so soft and manly. He moans in his sleep, a half smile on his perfect face. You place your feminine parts on his masculine ones. You then slowly begin to rub your pussy to wake his penis… you wonder which one will awake first, him or his member? As he slowly opens his eyes, you sense his dick hardening under your rubbing movements.

« Solveig… Mahal, what a wonderful way to wake up…»

« Isn't it? »

« So you dreamed of last night too? »

« That and more… please, take my breasts in your hands… you whisper softly in his ear before you rise over him. »

« With pleasure...»

And he takes your breasts in his hands, massaging them and teasing your hardening nipples. Keeping your left one in his right hand, he begins to taste your right nipple, sucking at it and licking it alternatively, making you moan and rub harder on him. You take his penis and began to rub your clitoris with hit, toying with him as he is toying with you. You begin to rub his member from your entrance to your clitoris, and then you stimulate your clitoris only, making him moan and wanting more.

«You are already wet, please sit on my dick. »

« Say it again in my ear…»

« Please, sit on my dick my Moon Night Fae…»

As he pronounces it, you slowly impale yourself on his very hard shaft, stretching your wet vagina until you have him all inside you, making both of you sigh at the sensation.

« Mahal, you are so soft and sweet inside, so warm, wet and tight… So welcoming… I could stay there forever…»

« Yes, I don't want it to stop either…»

You begin to make up and down moves on his cock, and the rubbing is making you insane, all of him stretching and rubbing you is so good that your moans are slowly becoming loud sounds of pleasure. You move faster, and he encounters your moves with his own trusts, making you pant and desire more and more… He then rubs your clitoris with his thumb, making you cry « Yes ! Thorin, yes ! » as your strong orgasm makes your vagina pulse and contract on him. You fell on his chest, panting and smiling. As he caresses your cheek, you remark that he is still hard… You look in his eyes, a bit curious…

« Want to continue, Honey? »

You nod with a smile, curious about what is to come. He pushes you on your back and puts your legs on his shoulders. Searching your approval in your eyes, you make a silence yes. He then pushes his cock in your very sensitive vagina, making you moan instantly with a new kind of pleasure. He begins to pump into you rapidly, your wet pussy welcoming his every move. As he slows down, he now goes out entirely, making you moan each time his dick head passes your wet and dripping entrance. He does it an interminable time, the pleasure building in you slowly again… until he stops. But only to gently push you on your side, while he is lying behind you. You turn to see his face, and he smiles at you, and then he kisses you softly before to ask your permission. You nod. You feel his dick enter you again, but this position makes it quite different, and this new sensation is so good that you moan again. Thorin whispers in your ear:

« You want more Honey? »

You nod while you curl up to him. He grasps himself to your hips to trust harder and you love it. He changes the angle, and it rubs your special spot, the one that makes you squirt sometimes, when you are alone… and the sensation is overwhelming. You pant, you moan, you cry…

« You want to come Honey? », he whispers in your ear.

« Yes ! »

« So come for me, Honey…»

And he rubs your clitoris mercilessly, giving you a bigger orgasm than before, making your vagina pulsing in waves of bliss. He kisses you in your neck, making you shiver, and then your sigh of satisfaction makes him come hard, and you love the way he holds you when he does.

It was close… you almost squirted… maybe it is for the best now… What if he doesn't like it? You'll have to show him one day, but now, you both return for a little nap before you wake up for good. You both need to rest before you leave.

* * *

><p>The departure is very hard for you. Most of the Blue Mountain's dwarves are here to say farewell and wish you happiness, and it hurts to think that you see most of them for the last time in your life. A lot of them drop a couple of tears, and it touches you deeply, because you know that dwarves are not showing often as much of their feelings… At least not in public. You thank them and wish them the best, hugging lots of them on your way to leave. Besides the people, you will miss the Blue Mountains, because it is the only home that you ever knew. Your tears seem endless, and your throat is squeezed. You wish it could end and at the same time you don't want it to end…<p>

It is past noon, and you are on your way to the Lonely Mountain, the Blue Mountains already behind you. It is easier to leave now that you know that your father decided to leave with you. He will travel with your group for some parts, and he will meet some people on his own before joining you at your destination. So you don't have to make the hardest farewell. It is a kind of relief. You are a little company to travel: Dain, your father, Thorin, Fili, Kili and you. As spring approaches his end, you know that you have more or less four to five months to arrive at the Lonely Mountain, far enough to let you arrive before winter, if all goes well as planned.

You are moody and your new friends are trying to cheer you up. They don't feel entirely free in front of your father and Thorin, so they wait to do their best when your father and future husband are enough far from ears, so that you can catch the inside jokes…

« Hey, Little Arkenstone? Sleep well last night? », asks a half-smiling Kili with a laughing gleam in his eyes…

« Very funny…»

You try to look angry, but your lips smile at the thought that someone heard your sexual prowess…

« And you, Kil, you ask, did you sleep well last night? »

Whispering to make sure that you are only three in this conversation, Kili answers:

« Well, I was near sleep, but some sounds woke me…», he says as he turns to Fili…

« Me too, I was about to sleep, but I saw a curious Kili trying to leave our guest room…»

Your heart skips a beat or two… Did he listen… or even saw you and Thorin…?

« And I was not able to convince him to stay… so he…»

« So I went out to see if there was a damsel in distress… and what did I found? »

« I don't know », you answer, blushing. But you obviously know where this is going…

« You are beautiful with your pink cheeks, Little Arkenstone… So, I heard you have a good time with Thorin. When I was sure that you were not in danger, because I heard you cry, I was not sure at the beginning… I choosed to leave and I returned to our room. »

« He then assured me that you were not in any trouble », says Fili, a little smirk on his face, but not quite laughing as Kili…

« So we wait the silence to finally _come _». Kili insists on the last word. « Then we could finally sleep…»

You start to laugh loudly, even crying because you laugh a lot. Both of them start to laugh too, in a general hilarious moment.

« So, was it better to listen than to read, you curious annoying dwarves? »

«I don't know yet », says Fili.

« Me neither », says Kili.

« I hope you won't sneak every time…»

« Why not? », asks Kili.

« Because you won't have enough sleep, you twit! »

Their surprised faces make you laugh more, and bigger tears of laugh are dripping on your happy cheeks… After the surprise passes, they both smile and laugh. You three are laughing for a long moment, and then your shoulders relax and a happy and a conniving silence follows between you all. More seriously, you begin to say:

« Thank you for cheering me up, guys. I really appreciate…»

« Us or our efforts? », asks Kili.

« Both, obviously. »

« I didn't know that you appreciate us like this… much », says Fili, with an almost shy smile.

« Me neither », says Kili with a strange and intense look on his face.

« Well, you are very good friends and it is hard not to love you two. I wish you will experience that bliss one day, seriously, you both deserve it. Both of you have very good hearts and souls. »

The three of you continue your way in silence, each of you lost in his or her own thoughts, until Thorin and Dain rejoin you, after their scouting. Dain says:

« Hey, you, young people, I think I heard you laugh? »

« Yes dad, we laughed a lot… Fil and Kil tried to cheer my mood up…»

« And we succeed », they both say in chorus, seeming very proud of it.

« I am happy to hear that, My Little Arkenstone…»

And the three of you start to laugh again, before a stunned Dain and a perplex Thorin.

« What did I just say », asks Dain?

« I think it is better not to know », says Thorin, with a gleam in his eye.

When he looks at you while you are laughing loudly, you both have an eye contact and you know that he understands that it is all about this freaking Arkenstone nickname and that he doesn't want your father to be hurt, neither your new friends to know that he called you like this last night… Remembering it makes you laugh even more, and your mutual understanding makes Thorin laughs a lot too.

« Everybody is crazy but me», says Dain. « By the Arkenstone, what is it all about, I wonder? »

And the company is even more hilarious at his last comment. Dain waits for the four of you to finally stop laughing, and he announces that he and Thorin found a good place for supper and to end the day by the fire. You are grateful because your butts are quite not used to poney traveling. So your company continues for a short while, finally arriving to the place. You disembark from your poney, joyfully stamping at the sensation of earth beneath your feet. The five of you prepare the fire, so the chunky soup can get slowly hotter, his scent making your belly starving. You all eat your soup and your bread with appetite, and you discuss about tomorrow… You realise that you will sleep under the stars, the ending spring night enough warm for a good sleep by the fire. Looking behind to see all the distance you made today, you begin to be a little sad because you see in the sunset the landscape in which the Blue Mountains are remarkably beautiful. Their blue form is contrasting with the yellows, oranges and reds of the sun in his declining course, echoing the deepening cerulean cloak of the rising night. All around you remark your sad mood, but only your father risks to talk to you about it.

« You miss them already, my Little Arkenstone? », asks your father.

«Of course, dad, how would I not? It is easier to have you by my side, because I bring the most important part of my ancient home with me. Nevertheless, I will miss the Blue Mountains and his people for a long time, I guess… Dad… tell me about Mother, please…»

« By the Arkenstone… You are very depressed if you ask this… Very well… If it makes you feel any better… Where do I begin? Your mother was beautiful. Enid was beautiful…»

« You never told me her name before, why? »

« Maybe I thought you weren't old enough… Now that you are getting married, I guess I cannot close my eyes any longer… So, Enid was beautiful, but she was even smarter and she was a strong warrior. She helped me to recover from my wounds after a tough battle. Our forces allied temporary with a group of humans against a shit load of freaking goblins, and it is how it begun. And I could make this story start even earlier in time, because your mother told me something that only a few people know: her own father was a dwarf too. And he was a traveler from Erebor, a wondering bard to be more precise. »

« So I am more dwarf than human? It explains why mother was so short and strong after all…»

«Yes. But don't underestimate her human blood. She was not interested in gold and jewel, except for those I made for her with all my love. She loved the mountain, but she needed fresh air on a daily basis, and she was not an easy temper when she didn't go out, let me say it. She was nevertheless a good nature hearted person, always the first to laugh and the first to make laugh others. You make me think of her very often with your ways, daughter. I am proud of you ».

« Thank you, father. Did you know my grandmother and my grandfather? »

« I only know that your grandmother was a human, and a strong and longliving one, but she disappeared during a war a long time ago, so I didn't have the chance to really know her. It devastated your grandfather, Ragnar…»

«Ragnar? », asks Thorin, who was listening by the fire. « You told he was from Erebor? I guess it is the same person… He was one of the legendary bards of the court of Erebor before Smaug burned all… He was already away since a long time when the dragon arrived. It is a shame, because he was one of the last known berserkers among us… but it was a long time ago… and I was so young… Solveig, my dearest, it is like if you are coming home in a way…»

« I guess you are right, Thorin. So a little of my blood comes from Erebor… but a part of me will remain a mystery, and it is the human one…»

« Yes, Little Arkenstone, and maybe that little part of your blood is the key to help us, the declining dwarfs, to stay alive a little longer to see the beauty of Arda », says Dain. «Maybe it was meant to be…»

« What do you mean? », you, Fili, Kili and Thorin ask together.

« Some legends say that Mahal created the seven Dwarves Fathers even before the Elves were born. But Illuvatar didn't like it, and he asked Mahal to let them sleep until the Firstborns awake. And because Morgoth influenced Mahal in his desire to create as Illuvatar, it let on our race the curse of gold… and it is now that we see where it leaded us… »

« It does not explain us why you think it was meant to be, dad…»

« After the Elves, came the Humans. Maybe Illuvatar knew that the mixt of our races would help us survive and be freed of that damned curse. »

« Let me say that the heirs of Durin, among all dwarves, are the line that suffered the most from that curse… Thror, my grandfather, died because of it, and it almost killed me too… I had a very hard time to recover from it…»

« And it is what I am saying, Thorin. I think the hope to be free from that stone, who represents in itself the curse of your line and of our race, and to have a happier life with a beloved wife and cherrished children gave you the strength to free yourself…»

« I guess it helped, Dain, that and your friendship, and the friendship of many others, including Fil and Kil's, among which I asked myself if I truly deserved it…»

« Yes you deserved it you stubborn old lonely wolf… and it is precisely why I promised you the hand of my daughter, because I knew that among all, you were the one for her. »

Hearing this story with that new perspective makes you shiver… Destiny? You always thought that you were a rebel, but you have to admit that the choice of your father was the best… or maybe…

« Dad, tell me, did mother approved my wedding? »

« Mahal, yes, Little Arkenstone. She had a sixth sense for those things… Maybe it comes from your grandmother, who knows… Believe me, when she had these kinds of dreams, she was always right about it. »

« Well, thank you dad, that helps me. Now that I know that my mother knew somehow that one day, I would have to leave the Blue Mountains to come back to Erebor, it is a little bit easier. »

And you and your dad hug strongly, like two bears. The five of you light the mood by playing music and singing for a while, waiting for the stars to cover the sky with their diamond like shimmering lights, enjoying the warm night to come and the long road ahead.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own any right on the characters and universe in that story, except for Solveig.

This is an alternative story with fluffy/smutty scenes and a touch of humour…

This is the fourth chapter of an undetermined number, but I can say that there are at least three others to come… and probably many others.

Thank you for your reading and I really appreciate reviews and constructive criticism. I hope you will enjoy.

**Chapter four. Under the stars.**

You are alone, by the fire, brushing your very long hair. You sing softly an old song that your mother was singing to you as a lullaby, a long time ago. It is a strange lullaby, because it is a story of a lost love during a forgotten war in a faraway kingdom.

« Why those stories are always about people that lived long ago and far away… and why there is always a lost love or someone who dies, or at least a lost treasure…?», whispering to yourself.

« Because sad stories look real and the memory of those who continue to live even if they are hurt and miserable obligate us to find inside the courage to go on with our own quest», whispers Thorin in your ear, answering you. « Why did you stop to sing? Your voice is enchanting. »

« Well thank you, I guess it is because it comes from the heart, you answer him, smiling.»

« I think I know this song, Honey. Do you know what it is? »

« It is a song that Enid used to sing to me when I was a little dwarf-girl, with my dark braids and my big eyes full of questions… why? »

« Because it is a very old song from Erebor, a song that all bards know. It is a traditional song, in many ways. It is a shame that we don't sing it more often, because it is about love, even if it is lost love… I think more and more that instead of revering cold gold, we should remember those more _romantic_ times… even if romantic is a big word for us dwarves… You have the talent to awake my love and lust instincts, Solveig, and it is a benediction. »

Both of you remain silent a few moments, before you ask him:

« Thorin, do you think that my mother was singing a song that she learned from her own father? »

« Yes, I think so. You are full of surprises, My Little Moon Night Faery Queen », he whispers in your ear, making you shiver with anticipation.

« My King Under the Stars… will we make love beneath the sky tonight… skyclad? »

« I am afraid we will, Honey, because I can't stay here and listen to your song and look at you without thinking of you in my arms… and me deep inside you…»

You begin to moan very low in his ear to show him you arousal, not to be heard by your father and your friends.

« Do you have any plan, king charming? »

« Since everybody is preparing to sleep soon, we should pretend to go under the stars for a walk… even if we both know that nobody here is stupid enough to believe that… and find an isolated place where we will have our way together. What do you think, Honey? »

« I think it is a very good and tempting idea. I will say good night to the others. »

The two of you rise and go find the others to tell them your not very persuasive story about a walk. You take the occasion to kiss good night all of them. While you are effectively walking in search of a good place to make love in peace, Thorin says to you:

« Honey…»

« So, Honey is my new nickname, now? »

«Yes it is, but don't worry, I am not finished with Moon Night Faery Queen... Honey, did you notice anything just before we left? »

« Like what? », you ask.

« Mahal… You did not notice anything, are you sure? »

« What, did we lose a poney, or what? »

« Great Mahal… Solveig, you have a big problem, Honey. »

« I really don't understand Thorin… Explain yourself, please, because you are beginning to fear me…»

« Well, fear is a good start in a way… Honey, you don't see when people are attracted by you, don't you? It is like in Ered Luin… For exemple, you thought that people were not comfortable around you… why do you think?»

« Because I speak too much frankly and that I am a little bit weird for them… probably my human side, I guess…»

« You are probably right, but not entirely. I saw some dwarves looking… They obviously thought that you are beautiful… even if they think that you act sometimes strangely or that you talk about matters that they don't feel at ease to talk about…»

« I don't see the point to know that maybe some dwarves in Ered Luin thought that I am beautiful…»

« It is just to make you understand that you don't see the signs of interest or attraction. Actually, I am talking about Kili. And probably about Fili too, because he is better than his brother to hide his temper, he is more like me for that matter…»

« You are saying to me that Kili and Fili are attracted by me?! »

« Exactly! »

You start to laugh, thinking that Thorin is joking. His very serious face makes you stop laughing quite quickly.

« What makes you think that they are attracted by me, Thorin?»

« You don't remember. I told you yesterday that they are not insensitive to your charisma. »

« Yes, I remember, but I thought you were exaggerating…»

« Well, I was serious. Fili and Kili are not really the problem here, since I know what youth is… even if I would prefer to keep you for myself, I understand your situation and I can live with it…»

« You are going too fast, Thorin. Explain yourself… »

« Well, when you kissed Kili good night, did you see his face, I mean, especially his eyes? »

« Well… Yes, he hugged me…»

« He hugged you in a very insisting manner, literally devouring you with his eyes… It was subtle, I admit, but not for me, since I know him from the cradle. »

« You think? »

« I am sure of it, I know him like my son, and more, he is one of my best friends, so…»

« And what can I do about that? »

« About Fil and Kil, you can do what pleases you… but if other people look at you in a similar but still different way, it is not always a good sign. Solveig, you are a quite rare exotic kind of beauty… Where we will go, I bet that some men will try to have their way with you, even if you don't want to, do you understand? Do you know how to defend yourself? »

« Well, yes, Dad did teach me, and he made me have lessons in Ered Luin…»

« Perfect. On the road, we will practice… I will be more secure if I know that you are able to defend yourself on your own, even if I know that there are few chances that you will be alone on the road…»

« Why? Are you leaving soon? »

« Yes, I am waiting for Dain to tell me when exactly. I will have to go to meet people with your father, just for a couple of days, I'll be back soon. And you won't be alone, Fili and Kili will take care of you… I am sure of that…»

« You seem so sure that they are looking at me that way…»

« I am sure, Honey, trust me. The little brats! They don't even try to hide in front of me… It is like if they were challenging me to keep you… I guess it is like it when there is one lady for ten dwarves… I am proud enough to think that even if you sleep together, you will always belong to me. I know that you truly love me Solveig. That is not the point. My point is that I want you to become more prudent and to be aware of the bad intentioned men that could hurt you. »

« I will pay attention. Why don't you help me to see the signs? Like this, I will be more aware. »

« Good Idea. It will be easy because Kil, and Fil are pretty good examples of the interested, yet not dangerous guys. They would do no harm to you. You will have to link the dots yourself for the bad guys. I guess Kil and Fil would do as good bodyguards as me… Well, here we are I think. »

« Oh, that three is wonderful, with all his branches falling above the ground and dancing in the wind… the breeze in the green buds is almost like a song to my ears…»

After a long moment of contemplation of the stars and the threes, he kisses you deeply and warmly, taking you in his protective arms and caressing your hair at the same time. You melt in his arms, your body as close as you can be, almost pushing him. He takes your waist to make you even closer, your tongues swirling slowly, both of you taking the time to taste each other. He takes your butts in his hands, appreciating your generous curves hiding very firm and strong muscles, his lips leaving yours only to give him the chance to caress the back of your thighs. He takes you by surprise when he lifts you, his hands under your thighs and knees. He takes you next to the three and put you down, taking you by your waist to make you turn around. He then starts to kiss the back of your neck and that makes you shiver, so you moan softly as your desire is growing. From behind, he massages your breasts and you feel his hard member on your butts. He slowly undresses you, kissing every inch of your sensitive skin, especially your back. It feels so good. Once you are naked and panting at his every touch and kiss, he then unclothes himself. You caress and kiss him to, and you take is hard member in your hand, caressing him slowly as you kiss his neck, just where he loves it... He turns you around again, so you can lean against a low and solid bottom branch of the three. By your side, he kisses the back of your neck again, and slowly starts to rub your clitoris in circular motion with his left hand while he is teasing your entrance with the fingers of his other hand. He whispers in your ear:

« Do you want me to pleasure you, My Little Moon Night Faery Queen? »

« Yes, My King…»

He then enters two fingers, softly and not completely, teasing you.

« You have to drip on my fingers if you want me to penetrate you…»

Your only answer is a moan full of desire, and a wetter pussy…

« Good Honey, I can feel you wetting more. I want more. Wet for me, Honey. »

And as he tells you that by whispering in your ear, he enters more of his fingers, insisting on the spot… the one that makes you squirt sometimes. You whisper:

« Say it again in my ear, Thorin… what do you want me to do…»

« Wet for me, Honey…»

« Again…»

« Wet for me, Honey… Good girl… Do you want me inside? »

« Yes! »

You don't have to tell him twice. Behind you, he grips your hip and starts to caress your pussy with his dick, teasing you, letting you moan a little before he takes you by surprise by trusting is shaft in one shot, making you cry in pleasure. He kind of growls and the sounds he makes arouse you even more. Your hips move to encounter his trusts, and you like the way he draws back your hips on his hard dick.

« I love you so much, Solveig…»

« I love you too, Thorin…»

Rubing your clitoris, he obviously wants to bring you to your climax… and you let him, because you sense that your orgasm is really near…

« Come for me, Honey…»

Those little words are enough to make you explode in pleasure, your vagina squeezing his dick strongly in shivering waves. He kisses your back and caresses your butts, and then he takes you in his arms, making you turn around to be in front of him. He kisses you deeply and passionately, and you sense his erection on your belly. Letting you for a few seconds, he puts his coat on the branch behind you, so you can lean your back in the angle formed by the branch and the trunk. Taking one of your nipples in his mouth, he then puts one of your legs on his shoulder and penetrates you mercilessly, sending waves of pleasure in your very sensitive vagina. You cry in pleasure each time his dick head passes your entrance, rubbing your squirting spot on his way. You want to squirt, but you are not sure how he will take it, so you begin to rub your clitoris instead, squeezing his dick on purpose with your vagina.

« Mahal, Honey…»

Looking in his eyes, you whisper, smiling:

« Come for me, Sugar…»

And it takes a few more trusts to send him over the edge of his own climax. Rubbing your clitoris, seeing the pleasure on his face and sensing the pulsations of his coming penis is enough to make you come again. Panting on each other shoulder, you are holding to each other, savoring the rhythm of your breaths slowly returning to normal… Both naked and enlaced, you look at the stars as you sense a vibe between your two hearts. You both feel happy and attuned to the world around you. You two stay there, skyclad, for a very long time, savoring the simple pleasure just to be together. After a while, you put back your clothes and talk a bit on your way to the fireplace.

« Honey, I sensed something when we made love…»

« It was love, Sugar…»

He smiles at you.

« Yes, I know… our feelings are almost touchable when we are together… but I am talking about a physical sensation… like if you were holding back something… Am I right? »

You hesitate, feeling that it is a turning point in your sexual life, not sure how he will take it…

« Thorin, you are right…»

« So what was it? »

« I am not sure how to describe it… I don't even know if I am normal… I mean it is a little bit known among women, even if it is more like a superstition for some people…»

«Honey, I don't follow you…»

« I am afraid to tell you…»

« Why? »

« Because I don't want to disgust you…»

« You are so shy all of a sudden… Is it an aspect of your human side, anatomically speaking? »

« Maybe, I really don't know if dwarven ladies are like me on that point, but I do know that some women are like me…»

Stopping the walk, he takes you in his arms and looks at you directly in your eyes, showing you that he is not judging you, whatever you will say. His eyes are full of empathy and love.

« Solveig, nothing you will say can make me feel disgusted by you. If you want to talk about it, I am all ears. But I can respect too that maybe it is not the right time for you to talk about it now. So it is up to you, Honey.»

You look in his eyes, and you take the time to relax. Now that there is an open door, you want to take your chance to talk about it with him. You feel somehow that he will not reject you.

« Well, I don't know why I am so shy about it… Maybe it is because I read that most of the men are disgusted by it… probably because they don't understand... To the opposite, some are very excited about it and are even revering the rare women who are like that…»

You take a deep breath and you spit it almost in one long word…

« Iamwhatsomeofmybooksdescribeasafountainwoman »

« Did you just say that you are a fountain!? »

« Yes…»

« I don't understand… Is it a symbolic expression or what? »

« No. When I come, sometimes, I literally become a living fountain… »

« I don't get it…»

« To be clear, sometimes, when I come, a specific zone of my vagina literally squirts water out of me…»

« You mean like… a man?! »

« Yes, except that I don't have any male member down there…»

« Mahal! I never heard about that… I have to admit that it is fascinating…»

« Fascinating? So it does not turn you off or something? »

« No. Well, I think it is quite the opposite… I love when you are all wet for me… I cannot imagine what it would be… So it is what I sensed earlier? You were about to… become a living fountain? »

« Yes, but I was afraid of your reaction… so I didn't let it go…»

« So you can control it somehow? »

« Yes and no… I can… well, when I pleasure myself on my own, it is easy to choose what kind of orgasm I need… but with you, it is all new and my fingers are not the same as yours or as your dick…»

« Will you teach me how to make you squirt? »

You are a little bit stunned at that sentence.

« You are interested? Really? »

« Yes I am, very, not to say the least… you are full of surprises… To be honest, it turns me on, Honey… »

« Well, as soon as I am ready, I will show you. »

« Why not tomorrow morning? »

« Well, you are motivated, to say the least… But no… because tomorrow is probably the day that I become a monster. »

« What?! »

« Menstruation… »

« Oh… let me guess… You will be angry at nothing for two or three days… and after you will cry for tiny details… you will have headaches, cramps, you will be moody… and the worst will be that you will desperately need sex to fill your need of love and affection and you won't be able to because your menses will get in the way…»

« Except a couple of details, that is it. How do you know? »

« Well, I have a twin sister… I learned shortly for the angry and moody days… It was too much information for my taste, but there is a special link between twins, so just say that I and Dis don't have any secret for each other… I am probably the most informed dwarf about the one-per-season-recurring- ladies-situation… I didn't think that it would be of any use until now…»

« Excuse me? Did you just say one-per-season…?! »

« Yes, why? »

« Because for me it is one-per-moon-cycle-recurring-ladies-situation…»

« What? One per month? Are you a rabbit or what? »

« Me? A rabbit? »

« No offense… »

« No offense? So you want a mate that is fertile to assure the survival of you line, but you complain when she is? »

« Honey, I don't want to fight… I am just amazed by the chances you have in a year to bear a child… See : when dwarven ladies have four or five chances a year, you have thirteen… It is amazing. I am not complaining at all… »

« You bet! By the way… I was just kidding… But you have now an idea of what I can get angry at if you mess with me when I become a monster. »

« Fair enough », says Thorin, a little amused and a lot relieved. « I bet I am well informed now… I am happy that we had that conversation. Maybe I will make a joke to Fil and Kil and let them with the monster… »

« It would be very nice of you»… you answer ironically. « But you are better to come back in time, because when the monster days are over, I get very horny… »

« Well, again, I am a well informed future husband. Here we are… I see the fireplace. Are you tired? »

« Yes. I want to sleep by your side, Sugar…»

« Of course, Honey...»

When you arrive at the fireplace, the three others are already asleep. Both of you lay down next to the fire, enlaced under your traveling blanket. You wish to each other sweet dreams, and you both know that your wishes will come true… all night long.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own any right on the characters or universe in that story, except for Solveig.

This is one of the rare chapters of my story that doesn't have an adult fluffy/smutty scene in it. Just for your information, it talks a little bit about menses…so now you know if you are a sensible type… There is nothing disturbing or disgusting about it, it is only a subject of conversation between the characters… no big deal. And there is a touch of humor too.

Don't worry, fluffy/smutty stuff will come back in the next chapter… Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter five. The five days monster.**

As you open your eyes in the early morning, the sun is shining high in the sky. The pale white-yellow light is a promise of a perfect day. But not for you… ironically. When you reach the river, you don't need to undress to know that this is the day just before your menses period… For you, the sooner they come, the sooner they're gone… So, today is probably the first monster day. The one that you get angry at any little meaningless thing, no matter how hard you try not to. You thought that your changing and sad mood was linked with your departure, but it seems to be linked to your cycle too… Thinking about that, you wash yourself in the cold but invigorating water. You sing for yourself, seeing in your head all the moments of intimacy that you shared with Thorin… You are very happy to have him. Putting your clothes, you return to the fire place, to have breakfast and help the others to pack before you all leave. You notice that Fili and Kili are looking at you a little bit insistently.

« Hi guys! »

« Hi aunt Solveig! »

« Stop that Kil, please…»

Kili almost talks again, but Fili starts before he does.

« Solveig, why are you wearing pants? »

« Why not? », you answer spontaneously.

« Yes, why not », says Kili to his brother.

« I don't know… I guess I don't see ladies in pants often… Indeed, it must be more comfortable on a poney. »

« Any other questions about my clothes? », you say a little grumpily…

« Did you know that your pants would make us look at your amazing legs, Solveig? »

« Kili, you are an annoying brat! »

« Woa… Calm down… »

« Don't tell me to calm down… »

« Or what? »

… (you look quite impatient)

Thorin, a couple of feet from there, stays quiet and observe the scene. Your father is looking too, like if he was waiting for something to explode…

« So, aunt Solveig », continues an unaware Kili, « you seem to have a bad sleep…»

« Cut that crap, I am not in the mood today. »

You know deep inside that he is just teasing to make you laugh, but you can't help it, it is very irritating today, very annoying…

« Oh… the little Arkenstone has a temper today… What will you do? Spank me? »

« Any other day, or weak, I would find it very amusing Kili. But not today. Now you will have to let me in peace for a few moments… please, let me start my day on the right side of the bed. »

« You are clever enough to understand that this kind of sentence is the best way to encourage me to continue to mock you…? »

The wisdom of your father makes him enter the conversation.

« Kili, if I were you, I would not mess with Solveig for the next days… She sometimes has her temper… and with the departure in more, I would not risk to make her angry…»

« I don't understand, Dain. You are speaking like if she was another person all of a sudden… And why would I treat her differently? We had fun lately. The last days were agreeable, I don't see the point. Why would I start to treat her like a childish princess? »

He said it. When you hear him treating you of childish princess, something woke up in you and you have to control yourself if you don't want to hit him…

« What did you just call me? »

« Childish princess. »

Fili is looking at you since the beginning, and he seems to be more aware of the situation than his little brother.

« Kil, let it go. She's not in the mood today. »

« What? You take the side of the little princess? » Observing his brother a few moments, Kili seems to have an idea all of a sudden. « Well, I think I understand now. You take her side on purpose… Very smart of you, Fil…»

Normally, you would appreciate that Fili is on your side, but you stick to the childish princess insult.

« Beware Kili. Don't call me childish princess another time or I will kick your ass. »

Kili is going to answer to you, but Thorin clears his throat.

« Kili, Solveig, enough. I will be leaving soon with Dain and I don't want to come back and see my future wife and nephew with bruises everywhere. »

Kili is apparently frustrated that he cannot makes his point, but he seems used to obey to Thorin's orders. But you are not. You point at him with your finger, saying with a low and authoritarian tone of voice:

« Don't think that because you are the King Under the Mountain that you can tell me what to do or not, Thorin Oakenshield. I strongly suggest you to let me in peace. Maybe today is a good day to leave with Dain to see the people that are waiting for you both. »

Dain, Fili and Kili look like if they were torn between two opposite pulsions: laugh loudly or try to hide behind a three… waiting for something to explode… Thorin seems flabbergasted that you actually speak to him in such a shameless manner. He is about to answer to your last words, but a look at Dain somehow convinces him to let it go.

« Well, I let it go for today, Solveig. But I wish this kind of conversation will never happen in other circumstances again. But I am a very well informed future husband, and I don't want to start any fight. May we share a peaceful breakfast before Dain and I leave? »

You nod, calming yourself. The breakfast passes with no explosion or disagreeable moment. But you are quieter and you stay apart, not wanting to start another fight… The freaking monster days… And you will have to pass the next few days with an annoying Kili and you won't have sex to comfort you… Lost in your thoughts, you say, all of a sudden:

« I already miss you Thorin…» And you almost start to cry, a couple of tears stucked in your eyes…

« Honey, it won't be long… just a couple of days… And Fili and Kili will cheer you up. Right? »

« Of course », says a smiling Fili.

« Well, if I don't receive a cauldron in my face by trying to cheer her up, yes… You play it hard Fili, don't you? »

« You are damn right, Pal. » And he twinkles of the eye to his brother, like if it was an inside joke.

You chuckle a little bit and the mood is instantly lighter. Thorin takes an hour to stay alone with you before he and Dain leave. You mostly stay silent in his arms, just savoring the moment.

« Solveig? »

« What? »

« Did you notice it? »

« What? That I am a grumpy princess? Of course… I am annoying myself… Told you, monster days…»

« Great Mahal… Solveig, I am talking about the way males are looking at you sometimes…»

« I almost punched Kili in his face… Do you think that there was anything to see? »

« Yes. You missed it, Honey. »

« Then tell me, stop playing the smart as if I was stupid…»

« I didn't say that you are stupid… Mahal… Those monster days are not easy… I just mean that you are not really attentive, so you don't see it… In the first place, Fili asks you why you are wearing pants… by the way, it is his way to tell you that he notices your little habits, that he cares for you. »

« I think that this is normal that I don't get it…»

« It is probably because you are not used to it. Then, Kili takes your side by saying to his brother, why not?»

«So that brat is on my side sometimes? »

« Always, Honey. »

« Don't tell me that his way to irritate me is his way to tell me that he cares for me…»

« Well, even if you seem not believing it, you are right. Then, Kili is making you a compliment about your amazing legs, a compliment that I should have said first. But you didn't catch it and you and Kili start a fight, with your two flaming tempers… Fili takes then your side, and it makes Kili react, because he thinks that is brother is trying to take your side to have your attention, and Kili is probably very right. By the way, when Fili says that he will cheer you with a big and sincere smile, Kili notices that Fili, even if he is sometimes low profile, is a serious opponent. A fact that Fili besides confirms. »

« So Fili and Kili are serious opponents to have my attention? But they both already have it.»

« Solveig, they want to get in your pants, literally, Honey. You are the sought-after price of a hard competition. »

« I don't know how to feel about that… »

« Well, you will have plenty of time to clarify it with them… if you want. At least you will be more aware from now on, I believe. »

« Yes, I think so. I will miss you, Thorin. Will you come back soon to make love to me?»

« Mahal, you already want it… you're amazing… Of course I will make love to you… I will miss you too, Honey.»

A few moments later, Thorin kisses you softly. He hugs you strongly before he and Dain leave for the next few days. They let you the plan of their little expedition. You will travel slowly, to let them rejoin you at a crossroad. You kiss your future husband before he leaves. It is strange because you know that he truly will miss you, but in the same time you feel that he is relieved to let you behind for a couple of days. And so is your father. Freaking monster days. Anyway, you continue to travel with Fili and Kili. The three of you stay quiet for a while, until Kili wants to cheer you up.

« Little Arkenstone? »

« Yes? »

« I have to apologize…»

« What?! »

« I am sorry that I made you angry earlier… I just wanted to have fun at the beginning. And then, I don't know, I had to make my point I guess… But from now on I will try not to irritate you. »

« Well, thank you Kili, it is very thoughtful. But it takes two people to have an argument, and I admit that my temper is for something… even if I would prefer not to… Sometimes I just can't help it, harmless things sometimes become for me the most annoying moment.»

After you three continue to slowly follow the road silently on your poneys, Fili says :

« Well, you sure are playing it hard too, Kil. »

« Yes. The worst is that I am sincere. Joining the truth to the useful. Tell me Solveig, is there a particular reason for your temper to become so… well you know what I mean, all of a sudden? »

You answer to Kili.

« Well, I call it my monster days… it makes them look funnier or more ugly, it depends how you see the things…»

« Your… monster days? », says Kili.

« So I was right after all…», says Fili. « I think that she is talking about her menses, Kili.»

«You knew? », you ask him, a little surprised.

« I had a conversation with my mother, one day… Too much information… but useful for once… so I was guessing…»

« You had a conversation about the menstrual cycle with mother? »

« Yes, why? »

« Well, maybe she thinks that I am still a child… because she never talked about that with me. »

« What do you want to know, anyway? »

« I don't know… what did mother tell you? »

« She just told me, short version, that once a season, she was getting mad or sad for almost nothing, that she had cramps, and that it meant that she was not pregnant. »

« Well, it is well summarized », you say. « Except for the once-a-season part ».

« What do you mean? », asks Fili.

« I mean that instead to have my menses once a season, I get them once in a moon cycle…»

« Once in a moon cycle? Are you a rabbit or what? », asks Kili.

« Not the rabbit thing again… You are very lucky, Kili. Thorin told me that yesterday… so I am not mad anymore. »

« Well, that's fine ! By the way, let me know when the normal Solveig will return. »

« I think that it will be obvious…», you answer with a half-smile.

The three of you follow the road. Fili and Kili talk a lot about Erebor, its history, the Battle of the Five Armies, how they both and Thorin, survived. The many losses because of the war. You are very interested in your new home. You think that you will love it, the way they are talking about it. You can't wait to see its landscape and splendor. At the end of the day, just before the sun disappears, you stop, start a fire and eat. Fili and Kili are playing their instruments, and you are thinking about Thorin. You just passed two nights with him, but you are already addicted and you don't feel to be alone tonight. The guys don't help by playing a sad song… your shoulders begin to shake and your eyes are slowly becoming wet. You don't think twice and you throw yourself in Fili's arms, crying like a baby on his shoulder. He puts his instrument down. For a few moments, he doesn't know what to do, but he rapidly hugs you in his arms.

« Are you alright, Little Arkenstone? », says a shy Kili besides you.

« Yes… I just miss Thorin so much. It is worst when it is the monster's days… I become such a cry baby… I am so sorry… »

« Don't worry, Solveig,» says Fili. « We are here to take care of you. I think that you are just tired and that you need to rest, Darling»

Even if you are crying, you can notice the jealousy in Kili's eyes when he hears Fili calling you Darling… But you are sure that Fili didn't notice, because he seems all absorbed by taking care of you. He begins to stroke softly your back and your hair, to calm you. And you have to admit that it is quite effective. You already feel better. But just thinking about sleeping alone starts to make you cry again.

« My, says Kili, those monster's days are not easy on you… can we be of any help? »

« I don't know…»

The warm hugging of Fili is making you think about asking them to sleep besides them, to feel less alone…

« You just have to ask, Darling. We will do our best for you. »

« I am sorry to be such a cry baby… » And you cry even louder just saying it because it sounds too ridiculous to your ears.

Fili hugs you a little more, and Kili caresses your cheek with his finger.

« Don't worry… Baby… » says Kili. He has a very comforting smile on his face…

« Do you want to sleep with me? Both of you? »

Their face is worth the Arkenstone. They surely are thinking about intercourse right now. But you almost see on their faces the gears of their ideas… « Sleeping with me or with him? Both? Interesting… But she is in her period… She must be kidding…»… to finally end to a disappointed yet quite not sure how to react face. And you start to laugh even if you are crying again…

« I like to be hugged like you do, and I like both of you taking care of me. I just need some company to keep me warm tonight, but not in the lovers sense of it…»

They both answer « of course » with too much conviction to be totally sincere. They obviously are disappointed. Thorin was right after all… And you start again, crying because you miss your future husband. Kili installs the blankets by the fire. Fili stretches out on the blankets, lying to the left and you snuggle in his arms, while Kili is lying to the right. He passes timidly his arm around your waist, and you let him do it. Lying between them is a very comforting and agreeable experience. Fili is gently stroking your long hair, while Kili is softly stroking your cheek. You begin to feel better, to relax. They both sing to you while you begin to wind you finger in Fili's braid and holding Kili's hand in yours. The hotness of their bodies and their low voices help you fall asleep. Just before you sleep for good, you hear, very lowly:

« Good night, Darling…»

« Good night, Baby…»

And you answer them…

« Good night, gentlemen. »


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own any of the characters or universe in that story, except for Solveig.

Thank you for reading!

**Chapitre 6. Talking about sex on the road**.

You wake up stuck between your two friends. They are already awake. They look at you like if seeing you waking up was the most interesting thing on Arda.

« Sleep well Baby? », says a good humored Kili.

« Yes… you were both very warm and comfortable, I have to admit. »

« You seem in a better mood today, Darling… »

« Yes, I am. Thanks to you both. »

« You are very welcome », they answer in chorus.

You take your things and you walk to the river to wash and prepare yourself for the day. Plunging yourself naked under the fresh water of the river is amazingly invigorating. You know that from now on, your temper will be easier, and that the worst to come is that you will cry sometimes, mostly for little things… But generally, you will feel better and traveling will be more agreeable for everyone. You come back to the fire place, and you have breakfast with Fili and Kili. You pack your things and you observe the landscape while you are on your poney. You are lost in your dreams of having sex with Thorin, when you hear Kili starting a conversation with his brother.

« Did you have the time to read it, Fil? »

« Yes, and another one too. It is kind of addictive, don't you think? I will ask Solveig to pass me another one soon. »

« Did you read the thing about the fountain? »

« Yes… It is fascinating… I wonder if it is a human thing, or if it is a female thing in general…»

« Me too. That is why I asked Solveig if this was a manual or a fiction…»

They both talk like if you were not there, and the fact that you are at a certain distance ahead of them could explain it. You keep on listening, seeming in your reverie, but you are quite attentive, not sure if you want to enter the conversation right now.

« How would she know ?», asks Fili. « It is a human book, and her blood is mostly dwarf.»

« But… she says that she practices on her own… maybe she discovered something? Besides, her father told her not to underestimate the human blood of her mother… And something says to me that the same advise should be considered for her…»

« She is more human than dwarf to you? », asks Fili.

« No, but she has both races in her personality, I think. We have to consider both sides to understand her, I bet. And don't forget that her human side comes from her mother and grandmother… from the feminine side I mean… She's not like other dwarven ladies… That is obvious. In fact, I think that she is a mixt of the best of both races. »

« I can only agree on that point. But to me, even if she has other origins, she is really one of us. »

« I agree. But still, I hope that she won't leave us for the humans… Because we will meet some of them on the road… maybe she will discover some parts of herself that will make her leave…»

« I hope not, Kil. I would feel like if I would lose a part of myself if she does. But remember, she already went to Gondor, she has a couple of gondorian friends… she would probably have left before if she didn't prefer to stay with dwarves…»

« Maybe, but she was kind of apart when we arrive… and she seems to have more significant links with her gondorian friend than with other dwarves in Ered Luin… I am not sure about that… I don't know what I would do without her now that she entered our lives… It makes only a couple of days, but it is like if we know her since a very long time… You sense it, don't you, Fil? Like if you and me were two parts of a pre-existing triangle…? Now that she is with us, it is like if the triangle is complete. »

« I understand. I feel the same. It was pretty easy to get along with her. Even if she has what she calls her monster days… I don't hate monster days, since she threw herself in my arms for help… it makes us closer, now… I guess. »

«She threw herself in your arms only because you were near… It could have been me. »

« Keep telling you that, if you want. I am pretty sure that she needed me more at that particular moment…»

« Lets hope that she will need me more at another occasion… I slept very well last night, next to her. I hope Thorin knows how he is lucky. It is unfair. »

« Yes. I slept very well too. I didn't want the night to end. Thorin is lucky, but he deserves her. I just enjoy for now the friendship that I can share with her…»

« I guess you are right, we are lucky to have her as a friend. So you think that she doesn't know more than us about the fountain thing? »

« How would I know, in fact? I am curious, but I don't know how to ask her…»

« Well, she looked very at ease with this kind of conversation the other day… I think that she is very opened mind and that if we ask her, she will be happy to have that conversation. »

« You are probably right, Kil. Maybe we should have a conversation about that tonight? »

« Maybe. It would be nice. Look at her, there. She seems so sad because Thorin is away… Besides, I think that she will be a perfect queen for Erebor. »

« You are right, she will be the best. How the people could not love her? »

« Maybe during the monster days… I am kidding Fili! »

« Stop that. We can't judge her. We really don't know how it is to be in a female body. Besides, remember how hard it was when we had to leave Erebor? I bet it is very hard for her to deal with her cycle, her departure from Ered Luin and her future husband away for a couple of days all at the same time…»

« I don't judge her! I am kidding because she has a particular sense of humor, like me, and I connect with her because of that… I know that she must laugh about that when her monster days are over…»

« I guess you are right. And, by the way, she is funnier than you. »

« Bastard! »

« You are the bastard! »

And they start a false combat on their poneys, just to have a reason to punch each other. You think that their conversation was very interesting. It is very touching to know how they care about you. And you feel a little guilty to have exploded to Kili yesterday, since you know how he cares for you… It is not like if you were doing it on purpose… your emotions are so extreme and so changing during those days… You are all in your thoughts for the rest of the day. Fili and Kili are singing for most of the time. They sing every kind of possible song in Khuzdul: sad old songs from Erebor, a couple of war songs and lots of songs about people making love turned into shady jokes. You don't even know where they learned those last ones, but they are not in Khuzdul… You laugh a lot when they do. They tell you that you will reach the Shire in a couple of days, and they sing some of the merriest hobbit songs that they learned with an old hobbit friend called Bilbo, a long time ago.

In fact, most of your journey to Bree is almost the same… They sometimes sing, you look at the wonderful landscape, you stop in the evening and you eat by the fire, you talk a lot about your respective past and homelands, and then you sleep between the both of them.

Since the beginning of your journey, you were more or less following the river, but at the end of the fifth day, you have to cross the river to continue, so the three of you cross the river besides your poneys. The water is quite cold, and you hurry to make a fire when you reach the other side. When the fire is roaring, the three of you are all dripping next to it. While the food is heating, all of you have to change your clothes...

« Please, turn around, gentlemen, so I will be able to change my clothes. »

« Why? », asks Kili. « Don't tell me that you are so shy…»

« Well… I don't know… why do you don't want to turn? »

«It is obvious, little Arkenstone… we don't see naked ladies often… and you seem to be worth the view. »

« Darling, don't listen to him. We will turn around if you really don't want us to sneak. »

« What a fun breaker. Fili! She was about to show us…»

« She is not into it Kili, it is not like if you were trying to convince someone to make something else… Sexuality is more complex and you can't push too far… you are so immature and not aware sometimes… I don't want her to feel obligated to please us. And besides, don't forget her menses… you should be even more delicate about it. »

« You are right big brother… Sorry Solveig… I guess I am too much in need and only the idea to see you naked would be like a miracle to me. You know, dwarven ladies are a rare treasure those days… and… to be honest, sleeping next to you last nights made me more curious… Anyway, look, I turn around, no cheating, and I promise to punch Fili if he tries to sneak. »

« I think that there is more chance that YOU cheat, Kili. Don't worry, Darling, he won't sneak, you can count on me. »

You chuckle at their funny faces. When they turn around, you hurry to change your clothes. For Mahal sake, you are not in your menses anymore. What a relief! At least for the next weeks…Then you turn around yourself and you wait until they are done. You are tempted to sneak, but since they were fair, you do the same for them. While they are changing their clothes, you are thinking about what you discussed with Thorin about dangerous men. What Kili would have done if Fili was not there to reason him? Was Thorin speaking about that kind of behavior? Did he mean insisting men that get their way with ladies by putting more and more pressure, not seeing that they were not at ease at all?

« Kili? », you ask, a bit shy about what you are about to say.

« What, Baby? »

« What would have you done if Fili was not here? »

« What do you mean? Is there something wrong? »

« I don't know… Would you have force me to strip if your brother didn't took my side earlier? »

« No! I was just trying my chance. You are not a shy person when it is time to talk about sexuality matters, so I was thinking that changing your clothes wouldn't be a big deal. I am truly sorry if I put too much pressure on you. I wouldn't do anything against your will, Baby, trust me, on my life. »

« Thank you, Kili. »

« Why are you asking, Darling? You don't trust us? »

« No, it's not that. It is just that I had a conversation with Thorin before he leaved, and I am sometimes mixt up with some subjects…»

« What do we have to do with that? »

« It is a bit complicated…»

The three of you begin to eat your supper, while you are thinking about how to talk about that with them.

« Well guys, I have been crystal clear since we met, and I don't see any reason to begin to hide something from you… It is a delicate subject, but I think it is worth to talk about it… Thorin made me notice that you sometimes look at me like if you are wanting more than to be friends… »

They both stare at each other, seemingly not knowing how to react.

« What does make him say that? », asks Kili.

« Well, since the beginning, he told me that he was sure that you were attracted by me. He said too that it was more obvious to see it for Kili than for Fili. But I was not caring about that, and I thought that he was exaggerating. But he made me promise to be more aware, and I saw in your faces, the other day, that you were disappointed when I pointed out that I wanted to sleep with you, but not in the lover sense…»

« Well, Darling, anybody would be disappointed if he had the glimpse of hope to be with you being cut almost instantly…»

« I agree all the way to what he says, Baby. »

« So you don't even try to deny it? »

« To what end? », says Fili. « I am quite sure that Thorin is not stupid enough to think that he is the only one to see how special you are. Now that you tell me that, I won't care to try anymore, except for Dain, since he is your father, I will preserve him… but I swear that if I can have my chance, I will steal you from him, because I am an heir of Durin too, and I deserve the same chance than him. On the other hand, you didn't really have the choice of your husband. Why not me? I won't put any pressure on you, but if you open the door, don't be surprised to see me, Darling. »

You are quite surprise by his answer. He is very serious. You thought that it would have discourage him or something to know that Thorin knew about their crush on you… But it is making it worse, since he seems to take it like a challenge… And he has a point: you didn't have the choice. But you nevertheless truly love Thorin. But you can't deny that they have a little something too. While you are thinking about what Fili just said, Kili starts talking:

« Well, you seem very serious about that, Fil…»

« It is a serious matter. The line of Durin is a serious matter. And my life is a serious matter too, in a way… and the free choice of Solveig is the most serious matter. You are not serious about that, Kil, you think that this is a game or something? »

« Well, I was so sure since the beginning that the wedding was a settled thing that I didn't think about other possibilities… I was only thinking about how to maybe get a chance with Solveig… even if I was not really believing it… but Thorin was a too big opponent in my head to even think about stealing Solveig from him. But since you put it that way, what about me, Baby? I know that you love us, you told us, already. What if you have the choice?

« It is true that you are two princes charming, but… I really love Thorin. There is a special bond between us, it was love at first sight. »

« So Thorin told you to avoid sex talk and to be aware of us checking if there is any chance with you? », asks Fili.

« No! Not at all…»

« Then, what is it about? », says Kili.

« It is because he wanted me to be aware of the bad guys on the road… Don't be mad, let me explain! He made me be more aware of your signs of interest about me, and he told me to link the dots for the bad guys…»

« So that is why you were afraid of me pushing your limits earlier? »

« Yes, I was thinking that maybe… I didn't believe that you were really a threat… I was just wandering if I would be able to see a threat if there was one on the road… I was a little upset at your behavior earlier… It was too fast for me…»

« What do you mean by too fast? »

« Well… I didn't expect to talk about it right now… But I was hoping to… have other experiences before I set for good with Thorin…»

« Are you saying that you are interested to… have us as lovers? », asks a disbelieving but yet hoping Kili.

« Maybe…» and you flush a hard time.

« And what about Thorin? », asks a serious Fili. « I was talking about stealing you, but not about cheating on him. »

« I am not. Thorin and I have a kind of agreement. When we first talked, under the stars, I told him that it was unfair that I didn't have any chance to experience my sexuality before my wedding… and that I wanted a minimum of freedom before we wed. And he was talking like if it was obvious to him that one day or another, I would sleep with one of you, or both… So I am a free dwarven lady on the road. »

The two of them seem to have lost their jaw. They are looking at you in a strange way. Maybe they are stunned by the revelation. Maybe they are thinking about all the possibilities.

« Are you saying to us Darling that you would be interested in an adventure with one of us while we are on the road, but that for now, you are shy or something? »

You nod as an answer, a little nervously:

« Well, it is obvious that you are handsome guys, that is not the point. I love Thorin, and even if he would prefer to keep me all for him, he understands my need to explore. I am more thinking about it since a couple of days. Being alone with both of you is putting things in a new perspective, and sleeping between you was a very agreeable experience, I must admit. When you asked me to change my clothes in front of you both made the thing too real… »

« Do we have the permission to court you from now on, Baby? »

« Yes, I guess. »

« And what about stealing you a kiss to begin, Darling? »

It is going too fast. You are overwhelmed. Seeing your two friends almost fighting to capture your attention is flattering, but it is almost fearsome. Even if you have his permission, it is almost cheating… But it is not, because Thorin agrees… He even proposed you a foursome… While you are stunned, Kili continues…

« Yes… what about just give it a try? »

« I asked before», says Fili.

« What if we share », says Kili?

« What do you want Solveig? », asks Fili.

« I think that I miss Thorin, but I think that if you want me that much, and since Thorin gave me his benediction, I think… That your desire is quite arousing actually…»

« Are you wanting this or not Solveig? », asks a very serious Kili.

« I want this. »

That is enough for them to make their move. Fili sits next to you, while Kili sits on your other side. Fili strokes shyly your left cheek, passing his fingers in your hair at the same time. Looking in your eyes for your approval, you smile at him and he then puts his mouth on yours, softly at the beginning, but your moaning makes him enter your warm mouth with his tongue, exploring it hungrily. He smells river water, fire, fresh air, fur and leather, and more, you smell his own pheromones… they are very close from Thorin's, but you can clearly distinguish them. He is intoxicating too, but in another way. Fili continues to kiss you deeply, making you float in pleasure, while Kili is caressing your breasts from behind, teasing your already hard nipples over your shirt. Fili gives a chance to his brother and he breaks the kiss, only to kiss your neck instead while he is caressing your hips and thighs. Kili is kissing the back of your neck, and you turn your head to let him taste your mouth… his own pheromones are driving you insane and make you melt under his caresses on your breasts. Both of them touching you is too much, you moan loudly in Kili's mouth, and he moans back at you.

« Can we take off our clothes and yours, Baby? »

You nod. The idea of the three of you naked by the fire is very arousing for you. Kili takes off his shirt rapidly, and he takes off yours seconds after. Fili is almost all naked next to you. They both look at your breast like if it was a treasure of gold and precious stones…

« Mahal, guys, what is wrong with me? Why do you stare like this? You already saw a naked breast before? »

« Well, technically, yes… but…» begins Kili.

« Solveig, you are aware that there is virtually almost no dwarven ladies nowadays… And it is even more rare to have the chance to have intercourse with them, since they are almost all wed or faraway in other dwarven kingdoms…»

« Are you saying that you've never been with a lady? »

« Not exactly…» answers Fili. « We had some adventures with… women… a couple of times when we were younger… and they were not dwarven ladies… You are so beautiful Solveig… And you are the first dwarven lady for me…»

« Me too…»

« Well, I don't know what to say…»

« I just want to be sure that is what you want, » says Fili.

« Yes, I want it. You are so seductive…»

« And you are too, Baby. I want to pleasure you, like in your books… Come here…»

And Kili takes one of your hard nipples in his mouth, teasing it slowly. He licks and sucks alternatively to your nipple, while his hands are squeezing your breasts perfectly, not too hard, but just enough to make you enjoy it near the hurting point. While Kili is taking care very well of your breasts, Fili is taking off the rest of your clothes. Doing so, he kisses every inch of your legs skin and he caresses the upper part of your feet. Your skin is all tickling under his touch and kisses. Your head is turning under their caresses. Fili takes a blanket to let you lie on it. They both lie on each side of you, continuing their ministrations. Your breast is very sensitive and your vagina is kind of pulsing, like if your breast was directly linked with your feminine parts. Fili's hot breath in your neck makes you shiver in pleasure. He passes his hand on your thigh, and you know that he is going in the direction of your clitoris.

« Do you want me to continue, Darling? »

You whisper a yes that ends in Kili's mouth. Fili takes the other nipple in his mouth, while Kili kisses you passionately and continues to massage your breast. You moan loudly and you kiss back Kili, encouraging him to continue. At the same time, Fili begins to rub your clitoris. You open your eyes, to see a curious and hungry Kili kissing and observing you like if you were the most precious stone on Arda. Fili rubs your clitoris tenderly, like if he doesn't want to hurt you. You lift up your hips a little, to make him know that he can rub harder, and he understands very well your move. Your moans are becoming louder and louder, and you spread your legs, desperately wanting one of them to fill you, but you are not sure that you are ready… They understand very well your need, and they moan in your mouth and on your breast, wanting to please you… So Fili begins to whisper in your ear, as he enters one finger in your vagina, but not very deep…

« You know what, Darling? I read two of your books. Some chapters describe very well a specific sensitive part…»

And he finds it rapidly, the spot that is a little bit rough in the front part of your vagina. He stimulates it with his finger. Your hips are moving in his direction.

« Want another finger Darling? »

You nod, and he puts another finger in you and continues to rub the spot that is driving you insane. He then uses his thumb to rub you clit simultaneously. He takes back your nipple in his mouth, while Kili massages your other breast while he is kissing you. You are overwhelmed. All those sensations at the same time are amazingly arousing and your orgasm explodes almost at the same time that you sense it built. Your vagina contracts strongly on Fili's fingers. You break the kiss to cry a loud « Mahal! Yes! Fili ! Yes! » that makes them smile proudly. You are oversensitive now, panting and smiling at them. They enlace you warmly. You sense their hard dicks on your skin, and you take both of them in your hands. You begin to make up and down moves on their dicks.

And you turn to Fili, and you kiss him slowly, tasting him while you are masturbating him.

« Caress me, please, Kil. It will be your turn next. »

And he obeys all willingly. You break the kiss and you pass your tongue all over Fili's chest and belly, until you kiss his dick, before you put it entirely in your wet and warm mouth. In the same time, Kili is caressing your back, making you shiver.

« Mahal! Solveig! Don't stop, please! »

And you moan on his dick to answer. You make up and down move on his dick, swirling your tongue around him, teasing his dick head and sucking it. He obviously loves it, and his hips are making little moves, like if he wants to make love to your mouth. You accelerate the moves and you imitate the pulsing waves of your coming vagina on his dick, insisting on his dickhead.

« Darling, I will explode! »

So you let his penis get out of your mouth. He protests, but not too long, because you sit on his dick and your vagina easily swallow all of him because all these foreplay make you all wet inside.

« Mahal, Solveig, you are so warm, wet and tight…»

And Fili takes you by your hips, helping you move on him. His strong hands squeezing tenderly your hips is arousing, and you take your time to feel him inside you, rubbing slowly all of you inside. His dick is so good inside you, you need so much to be filled. You feel his hard dick so well, and you both move to encounter the other. His hands quit your hips to take your breasts. You then gaze into his golden eyes, and his gorgeous face, and you see something in his eyes, and something inside you tells you that you should recognize it, but you are not quite sure what exactly…so you continue to ride him mercilessly, needing your building orgasm to be freed, and needing him to get release at the same time. He sees that your urge is the same as his, so he starts to rub your clitoris, slowly but strongly, and a couple of well executed rubbing circles make you moan louder and louder, until a « Yes, Fili, Yes ! » goes out of your mouth as you sense your vagina pulsing and squeezing his member. He then groans and takes your hips again, trusting into you harder and he pulls you closer to him, kissing you while he is pumping you again and again. As you sense his dick pulse, you know that he is very near… and you feel him groan in your mouth as his hot semen is spreading all in your inner and warm, sensitive walls. You fall on him as he falls on the blanket, both panting…He takes you in his arms, kissing your cheek tenderly. You smile at each other. He is inside you again, and you feel good. While you are taking a little break close to him, you sense Kili starting again to kiss your neck, his hot breath on your skin near your ear makes you shiver. Your vagina muscles contract at the agreeable sensation, making Fili chuckle, because he is in you again.

« Mahal, Solveig ! You already want more? »

« Yes, why not? It is not my fault… Kili is teasing me…»

And you turn to Kili, because you told him he was next, and you don't want to let him wanting. And you want to be with him too. So you lean to his member while he takes your hair in his hand, caressing your cheek while you are sucking his dick. You lick with your tongue, and you swirl it around his cock. You insist on his dickhead, and you start to make up and down moves on his dick with your hand at the same time. While you are teasing and pleasuring Kili with his dick in your mouth, you sense Fili parting your legs and he begins to explore your feminine parts. He begins to lick and suck your clitoris, making you moan on Kili's dick, which is making him groan in return. Fili is circling your clitoris with his tongue, slowly but firmly. Maybe he read it in your book, because he enters his middle finger, but instead of rubbing the front part, he is now stimulating the spot in the back of your vagina… And it is so good… It makes you spread your legs even more, all the fibers of your feminine parts wanting him to continue this blissful stimulation. Your arousal is driving Kili insane, so he pushes peacefully but firmly his brother to take his place between your welcoming legs as he whispers in your ear :

« I want to pleasure you to the orgasm, you are so beautiful when you are coming… Come for me, Baby! »

You moan loudly because it is very arousing to see him wanting to pleasure you, and you sense his dick head just at your entrance. Fili starts to kiss you again, while Kili is whispering « come for me, Baby » many times in your ear, each time making you wet more because his dick is very slowly filling you more and more. « Don't stop Kili, please». And he whispers again in your ear:

« Yes, Baby… I love to see you beg for it…»

Fili starts to lick your sensitive nipple, while Kili continues to pump joyfully inside you and his fast breath on the skin next your ear is very exciting and is bringing you near the edge.

« I am almost coming… Kili, take my other nipple in your mouth, please! »

And he does what you ask. It takes a few other moments of his hammering trusts and their teasing of your nipples to explode under pleasure.

« Yes Kili! Mahal! I am coming so hard! »

You make an almost plaintive moan because this last orgasm takes all you have. They both kiss you warmly, before each of you put back your clothes. Speaking is useless, as you all feel a special bond coming to life between you three, reinforcing your pre-existing triangle relation thing.

The three of you are now lying under the blankets, near the fire, both of them on each side of you, holding your waist and snuggling in your neck and breasts. Just before you fall asleep for good, you think to yourself that this exploring-your-sexuality-thing has side effects that you didn't expect… like confusing your emotions and feelings for them… but you are tired and you fall asleep before all the implications of this situation appear with all their clarity. Or maybe you don't want to think about that right now… So all of you fall asleep quickly, whispering a satisfied good night to each other.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own any of the characters or universe in that story, except for Solveig.

Well, maybe some people will think that some details are getting weird in my fanfiction from now on… I assure you that there is a reason that will be explained in later chapters, and that it will make sense, eventually, if you continue to read. Promise.

Thank you for reading! I hope you will enjoy!

**Chapter 7. Hair Thing. And more…**

For the next few days, you pass near the Shire, not entering it really. You sleep under the stars after long days of travel. On the third day since you pass the river, the three of you are having a conversation while you let your ponys follow the road. The guys want to talk with you about something they read in some of your books. It is not difficult to know what they want to talk about… Eventually, Fili clears his throat before he starts the subject:

« Darling? Can I talk to you about your erotic books?»

« Of course. And I am almost sure what part you want to ask about…»

« What do you think it is?», asks Kili.

« I am pretty sure that you are asking yourselves questions about the fountain thing.»

« How do you know?»

« My little finger, I guess… (you will tell them later that you were listening the other day…) I was fascinated with that subject at first too. I can easily imagine that it could be interesting, or maybe even disgusting. »

« Why, are you disgusted?»

« I am not, but you read too that some men seem to be disgusted by that. In fact, my fascination didn't fade…»

« So, Darling, did you meet a fountain woman? »

« Yes. I more than met, I am one.»

« Mahal!», they say in chorus, like if they have found a treasure chest full of Arkenstones. « How it is? Did it happen just once, like in one of your books, or is it something more common to you? »

« Well… It happened one day… I found my sensitive spot and the way to stimulate it… and I learned to control it somehow… But it is curious because sometimes, I literally become a living fountain and I squirt hard… and at other times, nothing will show even if I am experiencing pleasure… That is a kind of little mystery, I guess…»

« Does Thorin knows? », asks Fili.

« Yes, but not in details, why?»

« Did you… with him…?»

« No, not already, but he was hoping to try when he will come back. »

« Lucky bastard…»

The three of you start to laugh… But it makes you think about the return of Thorin who is probably for tomorrow, because you made the itinerary in the expected times, and you are near the crossroad, near Bree. It seems like if the three of you are beginning to think about how you will all react at his return. And how you will talk about what happened, and how he will take it even if he agrees with it in theory… Will the four of you pretend that all is normal, will it be casual or will it have a lot of tension? You bet that it will be a strange mix of those three options, in a way… You stop for a pause, and you have to ask them…

« Guys? »

« What, Baby? »

« How do you feel about the return of Thorin? »

« A little bit like if the party is over », says a semi-smiling Kili.

« I will wait to see... Think about my offer, Darling… I am still trying to steal you if I can…»

« Me too, you can count on that. Since that you are opened mind and that our triangle seems to work well, what about a triple wedding? Fili, Solveig, do you want to marry me? »

The three of you start to laugh, but you know that Kili is very serious about his proposition… A triple wedding?

« I don't know how to feel about that Kili…It would be strange, no? What would people think about that? And what if I can't make my choice? What if I love the three of you? »

« Well, whatever people would say, anyway the babies would be from the line of Durin…» says a half-joking Kili.

« Maybe, but Thorin wants his own children, and I am willing to comply to his demand since I promised him to bear his children…a promise is a promise…and I want it too. »

« Well, you are lucky to have been in your menses period lately », says Fili. « Like this you are sure to hold your promise…It is a shame that you promised it… how would we have a chance now?»

« We could sleep together again sometimes if it is what you mean… because I take every day a mixture of herbs and special mushrooms to avoid a pregnancy too early on the road…It could be too dangerous for the baby…»

« That is not what I meant », says Fili… « How would you marry us now if you promised Thorin to bear his children… I guess we could forget that strange but tempting idea…»

« I don't know… Maybe there would be a way… And what if you gentlemen meet ladies? We never know…»

« Do you really believe what you just said, Solveig? », says a not very happy Fili. « Do you think that we didn't try to meet dwarven ladies before? We are a little older than you, you know… They are all married elsewhere, or they don't want to come to Erebor… or that doesn't fit… We can't force love or affection… And you know that. »

« Besides », says Kili, « what Fili is not telling you, is that we were desperately in love with two dwarven ladies, when we were very young. They were two cousins, two daughters of two friend brothers of Thorin. There were wedding arrangements, but we were all too young to marry… or share intimacy already… We were beginning to know each other well, and planning our future. »

« Stop Kil, I don't want to talk about that », says Fili, looking suddenly to the ground.

« Then go away, because I want to. I need sometimes just to tell her name… Brynhild…You are the first person to make us want to really think about another lady in our lives, Solveig. »

« What about those two young maidens? Did the wedding arrangements…»

You don't have the time to continue because Fili screams at you.

« What do you think, Solveig?! They died because of Smaug, obviously! That damned lizard killed too much of our people that day, and our pour lassies died while we were trying to defend our Kingdom. Too much dwarven ladies died that fateful day! »

« Easy, Fil! You don't have to scream at her, she was probably a baby or a toddler during those times… She can't remember as we can. And how would she know? »

« Sorry, Solveig. I really not like to talk about it. »

« I am fine, Fili…I could have guess that it was about Smaug… I may be younger, but this story is well known among dwarves, even if the Blue Mountains are far away. Since you react that much, you must have loved her deeply…»

« No, you are not fine, Baby, you are crying. »

Kili hugs you in his arms. And you have the feeling that he needs as much as you to be hold now… They obviously loved their maidens with all their heart. And you are sure that they still love them even if they are gone.

« Are you proud now, Fil, you make her cry! »

« I am sorry, Darling. It went out before I was conscious of it. I didn't want to make you cry. »

And Fili passes his hand in your hair as a kind of apology.

« I know », you answer, from Kili's enlace.

He doesn't want to let you go… but you have to follow the road. So you continue your conversation on your poneys.

« I lost my mother early. I know, it is not like to lose your love, but I know what it is to lose someone dear. And this is why I cry… Your story is so tragic… I really want you to be happy guys. You deserve someone dear to share your lives…»

« And we want her to be you, Baby/Darling », they answer at the same time.

« I know, and I really want to make you happy… but I love Thorin so much, and I miss him. I'll never be able to let him go. I knew it from the beginning. I really don't know what to do, or even what to think or feel about that. I guess our situation will be more and more common among dwarves, since our declining race will have to face abruptly that there is not enough ladies to build new families. »

« Well, nobody tells that we have to deal with that today. Maybe it is simple. We share intimacy while we can, and we stay aware that it will probably have an end one day, and that day will come very soon, because the Lonely Mountain is a couple of months away. Anyway, one day or another you will not have enough of your herbs and mushrooms mixture to grand us with your affection, Darling. I bet that you will bear Thorin's child before we arrive… and it would be nice. »

« I didn't think that one day I would not be in a hurry to return to my homeland », says Kili. « I don't want it to end, but at the same time, if Fil is right, I can't wait to see you with a big round belly, and most, I can't wait to see your baby. Thorin's child, it would be…»

And Kili stops his thought there. The three of you, on your ponys, are thinking about this not easy situation, to say the least. You thought since the beginning that you would feel free to experience things that would show up during your travel and that it would be only experiencing, no big deal. But being with Fili and Kili is making you realising that you can't share intimacy with them without getting closer and without being more and more attached to them. You nevertheless strongly love Thorin and you didn't anticipate all the consequences of this exploring-your-sexuality-thing. You cannot imagine from now on sleeping with anybody else, since it is too much interfering with your emotions and those of your lovers. And anyway, you can't imagine anyone able to compete with those three dwarven beings…You begin to think that you were mistaken. You thought that you had a big sexual appetite… Well maybe all along you were only waiting for love and affection, and when you had it in your face, you continued to search for sexual experience because you didn't know what you were searching for... And now you are in a web of mixed feelings. And you don't know how to get out of it. You can't wait to hold Thorin in your arms, and in the same time, you want to be with Fili and Kili. Lost in your thoughts, the road fade away behind you and your destination gets nearer.

« Look, Solveig! We will have to pass that bridge over the Brandywine. We will reach Bree at twilight, not long after we will have pass beside the Old Forest and the hills. »

« Good, I really like our ponys, but they are hard on the butt. »

Fili and Kili chuckle.

« Once we will have pass Bree, Darling, we will have to be more vigilant on the road. There will be more risks to encounter wild beasts. The country is more savage. But there will be five of us then, so it should be easier to deal with the possible threats ».

« Will we sleep in an inn tonight? »

«Yes, Baby. We will go at the Prancing Poney. Thorin and Dain use to meet there often in the past. They will meet us there, almost surely tomorrow. By the way, Baby… I have a delicate subject that I want to talk about with you…»

« What is?»

«… Men. »

« What? They are tall? I know, I have some gondorian friends. I remember how tall they are even if I don't meet them often. »

« Baby…»

« Oh, no, your Baby sounds like Thorin's Honey…I guess it is because you think that some men will get a crush on me and that maybe some of them will not have good intentions? »

« No, but since you talk about it... I am sure that you are enough aware, and besides, we will stay by your side Fil and me. By the way, if they have a crush, they are not supposed to be mean… If they have bad intentions, you can't call it a crush… I would more call it like an unhealthy desire…Those men would not desire you for your beauty or because they want to take care too much. It is quite the opposite, they would want to take you without caring for your will. They would want to possess you, that is all. And sometimes violently, to say the least… But you know how to fight, and us too. Beware, nevertheless.»

« Well, I understand better now… Thorin was not that clear… I guess he didn't want to scare me, but I appreciate that you tell the things straight…»

« But my first concern, what I want to talk about, is that I am afraid that you will get too much attuned with humans and that you will want to leave us… to live your human side or something…»

« I know. »

« You know? »

« Yes. I heard both of you on the road the other time. I was very touched to hear you caring that much for me, so I didn't feel like to interrupt your conversation… You don't have to be afraid of anything… Yes, I have good friends in Gondor. In fact, I really like Althea, but I don't feel that I belong with them. Besides, we were seeing each other when we were younger… Even if I kept my distance not to annoy other dwarves in the Blue Mountains with my sometimes too much frank speaking, I was really able to get along with them on many important matters for me, like my appreciation of art, the beauty of the caves, many admirable songs and I was a kind of merrier of mood for them. I truly miss the people of the Blue Mountains, and I was one of them even if I was the weird one. Sometimes, I ask myself if I have human blood for real…»

« You have human blood for sure, if your father says so. Why would he lie? »

« I don't think dad would lie… I don't know… maybe he was mistaken? »

« You surely don't have hobbit blood… and I don't believe that you could have elf blood, so… That leads us again to the dwarf-human mix, Darling. »

« I know… I just have a strange feeling about it sometimes… But it is not really important, since I think that I have ma place among dwarves. »

« I am very happy to hear that, Baby. »

« I told you, Kil, she is one of us. »

« Maybe I am too afraid to lose you… It is surely why I am so insecure about it. But if you say that there is nothing to fear, it comforts me. »

« Yes, we can't imagine our lives without you, with or without our adventure, Darling. »

« But I would precise that I prefer the adventure version…»

« Brother, you can be so silly at times! »

And you start to laugh. If you choose Thorin, and to be honest, you think that in the long run he will probably be your final choice, there is hope that you won't lose their friendship, and that is a relief.

You arrive at the Prancing Poney at nightfall. After a great supper, the three of you decide to share a room… with only one bed. A human size bed, to be precise. You will need… space. But you don't really care about the surprise and quite a little offended face of the innkeeper. You really appreciate the fact that there is a lot of loud music, talking and laughing tonight, because you won't have to retain your moans… You decided to share the last night together, since you don't know how the things will turn from now on… Maybe it is your last night with them, and for now, you don't want to think about the future… And you don't see the point of longing and crying for Thorin since Fili and Kili are very willing to entertain you tonight… Despise your search for love and affection, maybe you have a strong appetite for sex after all… Who says that both things don't belong together?

When the three of you enter the room, you see that a fire is roaring in the fireplace, and like you asked, a big human size tub full of warm water is waiting for you with lavender soaps and white wine. Kili is already taking one of the blankets to put it by the fire.

« What are you doing? »

« I am preparing our playground, Baby. »

« Why not the bed? »

« Why not the playground and the bed? The playground is near the fireplace…»

« Why not the playground, the bed and the bath? », asks Fili.

« Of course, we have to try all we can…»

« My, Solveig », says Kili, « you seem to need us tonight, do you? »

« Oh, yes… and I want to continue what we began lately. »

« Good, because we want it too. Now Darling, have that glass of wine with us. And make sure that you have taken your special mixture…I don't want to give Thorin another reason to hate me…and he says those last words almost whispering. »

« Of course I took it… are you alright Fili? »

« Yes I am Darling, just ignore me… I can't wait to touch you…», and he smiles at you.

The three of you, sitting near the fireplace, share the bottle of wine, anticipating what is to come. When you finish your glass of white wine with a fruity bouquet, you come in front of Kili and you sit on him. He takes you in his arms and kisses you passionately. You feel his dick hardening under your pussy, and it is very arousing. You start to rub on it, and he moans in your mouth. But he makes a considerable effort to delicately push you away from him… With a funny gleam in his eyes, he says, with an authoritarian tone in his voice:

« Take off your clothes, Baby. »

« You give me orders now? »

He answers you softly, almost whispering:

« Playing orders, Baby. You can always say no. We are here to play and share good moments, we don't want to make you believe that you are not free. Am I clear, Baby, you don't have to play if you don't want? »

« Well, I think you read too much of my books. »

« Exactly », says Fili. « Now you heard him, take off your clothes, now. And he twinkles of the eye at you. »

Your natural sense of humour and your playful side want to enter the game, to try at least. How did they know that you like that kind of chapters in your books? Anyway, you would have liked to try almost anything that comes from your books…but… Maybe they start to know you too well… Or maybe it is just a coincidence. Anyway, you try to take a sulky face, but you obey and get down from him to go toward the tub.

« Good girl… says a semi-amused Kili. Now take off your clothes. »

You take off your boots and pants first, throwing your pants at Kili. Next, you take off your shirt and throw it at Fili. They are now standing, next to the fireplace.

« Now come and get our clothes off too », asks an apparently very serious Fili.

He is almost always better to hold his temper than his brother… He plays it well, but you see in his eyes that it is a game and all… Kili, on the other hand, is not able to hide perfectly that he is really in a playful mood. You go in the direction of Fili. They are both already bare feet. So you decide to take off his shirt first. You admire his strong chest and shoulders. You pass your hand on his hairy chest and you almost start to purr. You follow the hairy line that goes under his pants, and you see that he already wants you… and you like it. So you take off his pants now, passing before his dick with your breath while you take down the pants… And you hear him sigh. My, this slow undressing game is very teasing… You turn to Kili and start to treat him the same way. My, you very like those males, they are so attractive… you have a flash of Thorin in your head, and you miss him very much… but you put it back in a corner of your head… soon you will be with him again. Just thinking of him makes you wet inside…

« In the bath, now », says an authoritarian Fili.

You complain and enter the warm water. You sigh of delightfulness. You put rapidly your head under the water and get out with all your hair soaked. You sit in the bath, and your dripping breasts show hard nipples. Your very long hair are floating all around you in the water. Fili and Kili are looking at you strangely, like if they never saw you before…

« What, guys? You are acting strange now… why are you staring like this? Stop it or you will give me the creeps…»

« You are… different… Solveig… I don't know how to exactly explain it… but it is very strange. Your hair… They are becoming more… dark blue…than black. »

They get near and they kneel besides the bath to look at your hair. Now that you look closer… you notice that they are bluer than usually. What is happening? Besides, you feel great and normal. Usually, your hair are black crow with indigo strays… The strays are usually visible almost only in the full sun, so almost nobody ever notice it. But they are now of a dark and uniform indigo-blue… It is very strange… but somehow, you feel that there is no danger about it, like if it is normal…

« Well, it is amazing… don't you think? »

« Darling, maybe there is something in the water, you should get out of the bath. »

« No, I am good. There is nothing to be scare about, I can feel it. »

« How many glasses of wine did you take, Baby? »

« Only the one Fili gave me, what do you think! Wine has nothing to do with that, except if there was something else in it. But indigo hair is not the most terrible hallucination people can have with weird substances… I am fine, I say. Come and join me, you will see that there is no harm at all. »

They hesitate. Fili is sure that the water is not normal. Kili is not quite sure what to think about it, but he enters the water with you. He plunges under the water too, but nothing happens to his hair…

« That is very strange…» says Fili. « I have to try, it is too much bizarre…»

He enters the bath too, visibly appreciating his warmth. His hair are all soaked but they are normal.

« So, Solveig, what is the trick? », asks a doubtful Fili.

« I really don't know! But I feel great. Maybe my human-dwarf mixed hair are of a special composition that reacts to the water. »

« But your hair were normal the other day in the river…»

« It must be hot water then. »

« You never took a warm bath before Darling? »

« Yes, but not that hot. »

« Poor lass, never enjoyed the bliss of a hot bath? Luckily, you have one now. »

« Kili, be serious. Maybe it is dangerous for her. »

« No, I don't think so. And we are here. If she begins to feel bad, we will take care of her.»

« Maybe you are right. I should relax. You want to play again Blue Darling? »

You nod with a hungry smile in your face. You don't know why, but you feel like if you have more energy… and need. And you are feeling very playful…

« Wash us », says an acting serious Fili.

You take the lavender soap, but you disobey and you start to wash your very long hair… And you have to get up to do it the right way. So they can admire your firm but curvy warm and wet body and your hands washing slowly your now dark blue hair. You take your time, smiling and teasing them until you rinse your hair under the water. You wash your body, insisting on your intimate parts to tease them again.

« If you don't listen to us, we will have to punish you, Baby. Now, wash us. »

You go and wash them, massaging their backs to make them relax. Their hair are soft and it is special to see them without any braids. You insist on their dicks, just to tease them, and they seem satisfied. You sit back in your place when you have finished.

« Come here and kiss me. »

You obey to Fili. You sit on him, your pussy just beside his hard dick. You put your lips softly on his mouth to begin, and then you push harder and make him open to you. You take your time to taste him, passing passionately your swirling tongue in his mouth, moaning softly. He holds you by your waist, taking you closer to him. His dick is now almost entering you, but it just brushes near your clitoris, making you moan louder. You sense something in your hair… It is Kili. He takes all your hair in his hand, like a pony tail, and he pulls softly towards him.

« Come here now. Kiss me. »

And you obey again. You start to kiss him by teasing his lips with your tongue, but both of you begin quickly to kiss passionately, your tongues dancing together in tasteful swirling movements. You moan again, and his dick is directly under your pussy… one little movement and he could impale you with affection… The water is getting colder. The three of you get out of the tub, and you dry yourselves with towels but not too much, because you want to let the fire do it for the most part…

« Braid our hair Darling. »

« With pleasure. »

So you braid their hair almost like they were before the bath. You love their hair. And their beards. And their hairy chests. Mahal, virility is really arousing. They want to braid your hair too, but you refuse, you don't know why… something inside you wants to let Thorin do it… But you don't tell them that. You know somehow that it would kill the mood…

« Darling, that is a special trait of you… You never braid your hair? »

« My mother used to do it when I was little. But my hair, most of the time, finished free, I don't know why or how…»

« You have those little habits… that makes you adorable… Anyway, do you mind if I don't feel like playing the little orders game anymore? »

« Not at all… It would have been nice, but letting things go is perfect to me. »

« Don't worry Baby, we will punish you eventually… »

« How do you know? »

« I don't know, but I want it somehow… It would be nice… you are so playful… but still… Nevermind and come closer. »

He kisses you deeply, making you moan and rub against him.

« Are you begging? »

«Yes…»

« You know that I love that… you little…»

You smile and chuckle as an answer.

« Suck me and I will make you scream in pleasure. »

Kili kneels in front of you, and you lean towards his hard dick. You put it in your mouth, and you begin to suck tenderly. You tease him mercilessly with your tongue, and you suck insistently on him. While you are taking all of him in your mouth, you moan at the contact of Fili's fingers on your clitoris, and your moan makes Kili trust a little bit in your mouth. Fili is over you, passing his arm around your hip and thigh so he can touch your clitoris while he is giving you lots of kisses on your sensitive back and squeezing your right butt at the same time. Kili strokes your cheek softly, and then he takes your chin in his hand to make you look at him.

« Baby, I want to taste you…»

Fili lets you and go toward the bed to grab some pillows…You let go Kili's dick and you sit. Fili puts pillows under your back to make you at ease while Kili is spreading your legs slowly. Fili is now looking at you with an interrogating look. You nod at him, and he leans his hips to help you grab his dick in your hand and mouth. You feel at the same time the breath of Kili on your pussy, and it makes you shiver with pleasure. He licks your clitoris teasingly, giving only little tongues licks on it. Your legs are shaking and your hips are bucking. Fili frees your mouth from his dick to lean towards you. He kisses you warmly, giving to your breast an effective massage, bringing them near the hurting point. He breaks the kiss to lick and suck alternatively at your hard and sensitive nipples. Kili is now passing his tongue with slow and circling motion around and on your clitoris. Their ministrations are making your pussy all wet. Kili growls when his fingers feel your wetness. He enters slowly one finger in your vagina, pumping it with little moves at the beginning, and then he accelerates and goes deeper at each finger trust. Your breath is becoming faster and your legs spread like if they had their own will. Kili stops and leans towards you, kissing you warmly while Fili is waiting his turn… looking at your face like if your reactions were the most interesting thing on Arda, before he left towards the bed to let both of you together... Kili whispers in your ear:

« Baby, I want to try something… if it hurts, tell me and I will stop immediately… But you are so wet, you are dripping, and I want to try… because I feel that you would love it…»

« What is? », you answer softly in is ear.

« I want you to squeeze your vagina muscles while I try to enter… It will make the rubbing delightful for you I guess…»

You only answer with a wanting moan in his ear. He places his hard dick at your entrance, saying in your ear: « squeeze it for me, Baby ». And you do it. His dick head pushes a little bit on your wet entrance and you squeeze you muscles. The rubbing is effectively delightful and you moan loudly in pleasure. But Kili stops and you say a « no!» of deception. But he is just changing your position. He turns you on your side and he goes behind you. « Squeeze for me again, Baby » he tells softly, beginning to rub your clitoris with your juices. He puts his dick at your entrance again, and this time he pushes a little more, making you moan plaintively at the pleasing little torture.

« Mahal, you are so wet, warm and thigh, Baby! »

You keep squeezing, and your orgasm is building at a fast pace because he is playing with your clitoris like a master.

« Yes Kili, yes! Don't stop, I am almost coming…»

« Yes, come for me Baby! Squeeze and come for me! »

You squeeze all you can give, and his hard dick is pumping inside you again and again, and suddenly, your vagina muscles are contracting strongly in little but strong waves of pleasure. You scream a satisfied « yes! » that pushes him over the edge, and you can feel his hot sperm spread inside of you. He stays in you for a while, holding you by your waist like if he does not want to let you go, burying his face in the curve of your neck. Moments later, Kili gets up and takes you in his arms like if you were a feather, and brings you in the big bed, where Fili is waiting for you.

« Are you exhausted, Darling? »

« No, but I am on a cloud, thanks to Kil. »

« You are very welcome, Baby, anytime! Promise you to make it to you every day if you chose me. »

You chuckle and he let go of you. You see him lying on the blanket and the pillows near the fire, giving Fili more space to share intimacy with you. Fili takes you in his arms and kisses you softly, and then more passionately, his tongue swirling with yours. He breaks the long kiss to kiss every part of your body, making you shiver from head to toe. Your skin is all now prickling on all your body and you want him to touch you between your legs… You moan loudly to make him know that you need it… And he spreads your legs to taste you. He does too big circles around your clitoris, making you move under his tongue, letting him know that you want to be touched there, not around. He chuckles at your reaction to his teasing. He lays down on you, now licking and sucking to your right nipple while he is rubbing your clitoris with his agile fingers. You are wetting again… It is getting hot down there. You feel his fingers shift… Now his thumb is rubbing your clitoris while he enters two fingers, but not too far. He begins to caress you inside and you are melting and moaning against him. You open suddenly your eyes, because he is stimulating directly your special spot, like if he knows that it is your squirting spot… how he...? You are now overwhelmed and you really feel that you are seconds to the fountain thing… You think, by the look in his eyes, that are all connected with yours, that he is aware that something is near because he continues his ministrations like a master… but you decided before he leaved that your first squirting time in couple was for Thorin, it was an implicit promise… and you feel guilty to deny it to your very attentive and caring lover now… but you can't… and your body is almost to the point where you will lose control… so you whisper in his ear : « I want you inside of me, Fili. Please, do it. » He looks at you tenderly, seeming to feel all your inner struggle, and he answers, whispering: « If it is what you want, why would I deny it to you, Dearest Darling? » You have to focus to your body sensations if you don't want to cry right now… His hard dick penetrating you warmly and slowly makes you switch for a need of filling instead of a need to squirt, and it is easier to forget about your mixed feelings… Because his trusts are perfect, just enough hard, just at the perfect rhythm to build your new orgasm… You have the time to feel and savor it, but you know that the culminating point his not too far, as well as for him. Fili begins to whisper in your ear: « Darling… Darling… Solveig… I…» His hot breath and his lovely voice in your ear are throwing you over the edge, and you bring him with you instantly, both of you sighing with satisfaction. You stay enlaced in each other arms, Fili holding you as close as he can without stopping your breathing. You stare in each other eyes, for long moments. You eventually start a conversation:

« Are you mad at me? »

« Why would I be, Darling? »

« You know what I mean, Fil. You were almost making me squirt earlier. I feel guilty now. »

« Why, you have the right to decide what your body needs. »

« Stop avoiding it Fili, please… Maybe my body wanted to squirt, and hardly, you are very good at it, by the way… But my feelings were mixed about it. I feel like if it was unfair for you, because you obviously really care about my feelings and my sensations…you are actually a perfect lover…»

« Well… thank you, Darling. You surely know how to please a male ego… I don't feel mad at you at all. I am just a bit disappointed, because you are very agile to make me curious about your reactions when we are together… You are beautiful when you experience pleasure…actually, I don't think I ever saw something as beautiful as you coming, Darling. »

« My… I feel more and more guilty, Fili… I want you to know that I it was not of…»

« Thorin… I know… I felt it. You kind of promised him to share your first fountain orgasm with a lover with him, or something like that. Do you think that I was not aware of that kind of possible uncomfortable situation… I mean, when three dwarves are trying to win the heart of the same lady? »

« Well, I was not. »

« Yes you were, but only in an unconscious state I guess… You are not the kind of lady who is searching only for experiencing sexual adventures… Trust me, or I would not have done anything with you, Darling. Sex for me is irrelevant if lovers don't share strong feelings. You care for people that arouse you, I can see, I can feel it. And Thorin knew somehow that there was a risk, I am sure about it, but in his wisdom, he didn't try to influence your decision. You have surely strong feelings for Thorin. But you have strong feelings for me and my brother too. I am just trying to discern what are these feelings exactly… but it is hard because you are not sure yourself. If you already knew, I would not be in this bed, Darling. Or maybe I would be the only one. Or maybe we would be four people here, and there would not be enough space… »

You are stunned. For long moments, you stare in his eyes, not sure you want to ask him the question… But he deserves it.

« So, what I saw the first time together, in your eyes… and tonight, what I feel and almost hear from you… is…»

« Love. Nothing less, nothing more, Darling. Plain and simple. Thorin is not the only dwarf to have fall in love at first sight. You made me forget about… Leineth… It is like to try making Thorin forget about the Arkenstone twenty years ago. Almost impossible. »

You hug him hard in your arms, and you drop a couple of tears, because you understand now that you knew somehow… but something in you preserved you from seeing it. But now, you can't deny it. Your heart will explode… love more than one lover? Is it even possible?

Kili's snoring makes you snap out of your spiraling thoughts and feelings. He even makes you chuckle a little… you turn back to Fili, and you notice that he didn't stop staring at you…

« Well, I am happy that the situation is now clearer between us… I am sorry that I am not able to take a decision right now Fili… »

« Don't be, Darling. I am able to imagine what it would be if I was in your shoes. The easy thing for me, in a way, is that the other lady that I ever loved has passed away, peace to her memory… There is no choice but you for me. And besides, I know you don't want to think about it, but, you will have to deal with my brother one day or another too…»

« You are sure that he… too? »

« Don't make my Darling sounds like Thorin's Honey, please… It is obvious. You are a thousand times the Arkenstone to him, don't tell me that you didn't see it already? »

« That seems so obvious to you… he just seems to take the things like a game and on a day to day basis…»

« His easy going manners don't mean that he does not care or that he does not have strong feelings. »

« Why both of you are talking like if I was not in the same room than you? Are we a triangle or not? »

You chuckle at that sentence…

« Sorry, Kili… I heard you snore earlier. I thought you were sleeping. »

« Well I was… but now I am awake. Well awake. »

He brings back the pillows, the blankets and your night clothes. He puts a couple of logs in the fire, drinks a glass of water… and begins to help both of you to prepare the bed for the night. You can see that sometimes he can be damn serious… Well, maybe under his easy going temper his serious side is always there? He sits next to you on the bed and looks in your eyes, hypnotizing you with his deep and beautiful brown eyes.

« Solveig, I have to tell you that my brother knows me very well. He is the person on Arda that knows me the better, I guess. So when he says that my easy going manners don't mean that I don't have strong feelings, he is damn right. But he is wrong about one thing. You are not a thousand times the Arkenstone to me. You are the sunshine, the special smell in the air when winter is approaching, the feeling good dizziness when you had just the perfect amount of a perfect wine. You are the most valuable treasure that a Mountain has hide on Arda. You are everything to me, and I know that Brynhild would approve, because we promised each other, a long time ago, that if something may happen to the other, the other one would have to search happiness and love to go on. I found you. I will not look elsewhere. There is a little of stubbornness of Durin's line in me as well. »

You feel that your heart tries to contain something that is a way too big for it. It is like if your heart wants to get out of your chest because of all this love that you feel for them… and for Thorin. You throw yourself in Kili's arms, not knowing what to do. You feel Fili hugging you too. Stuck between them, you cry silently. And you tell, half for yourself and half for them:

« Well, even if it is the most beautiful thing on Arda, Love nevertheless hurts. »

Long moments after your triangle hugging, the three of you fall asleep, exhausted and knowing that nobody's will solve that situation tonight. You are in your habitual place, snuggling between them. The three of you ignore that someone was listening at the door, someone that cares for all of you, but especially for you. A person that was very impatient to see you again and that is now very perplex, to say the least...

Your unconscious and sleepy mind hears it, just the other side of the wooden door, but won't remember tomorrow:

« Thorin, let them for tonight. We both know that it would happen. They slept together… I can see it in your eyes. You will have to deal with it tomorrow. »

« That is far more serious than you think, Dain. They just declared their love to her. And I am sure that she loves them too… even if she loves me strongly. What a mess. How could I sleep now… And I wanted so much to old her in my arms. I dreamed of her every night since we left… Do you want to drink to oblivion with me, old friend? »

« Why not, I guess? I'll tell you what, I have already been in that kind of situation, a long time ago… »

« Tell me about that! A good story is a good way to change my mind too. Let's find a table by the fire. And like you talk when it is about goblins: lets have a freaking load of beer. »


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own any of the characters or universe in that story, or even modified fragments of poetry, except for Solveig that is entirely my own character with all her qualities and flaws.

Thank you very much for reading and for the very constructive reviews! It inspires me, actually. I would have lots of things to tell you about it, because I am very touched, but I think it is better to stay silent for now, because I don't want to risk and spoil my own story...

I hope you will enjoy the following chapter! By the way, if the next chapters are a little bit longer to come, don't worry. I will lead that story to its end, but I have exams for the coming weeks, so I will have to slow my writing rhythm. Sorry, but it is temporary.

**Chapter 8. Thorin's return.**

The faraway whisper of what seems to be a female voice echoes around you. You try to reach in the direction of that voice, but you are unable to move toward it. You open your eyes very early, before the sun appears in the sky. Your sleep was agitated, and you are in a confused state of consciousness. You strangely know that you are not entirely awake, but you are sure that you are not sleeping either. You remember vaguely that you dreamed of strange and confusing paths that lead nowhere, like if you were having a kind of journey in a huge and ancient forest… An impression of mistake somehow sticking to your skin and echoing your blurry mind (you laugh silently at yourself at the thought, and a part of you thinks that you deserve that derision). You decide to go outside to admire the rising sun. Maybe you need to go outside to have some clarity of mind.

You get out of the bed without warning Fili and Kili, you go downstairs silently and you leave the inn. Since you opened your eyes earlier, you were acting without thinking. But the freshness of the morning wind makes you more conscious of the world around you, and the breeze takes the last shreds or your dreams away like spiritual ribbons. You try to remember what you were dreaming of, but the images vanish, the sounds fade and the impressions disappear. The only thing left is the certitude that you have dream of something important, that could have given you… an answer. But an answer to what?

Now that you are outside, you decide to go on a walk, letting your feet lead you anywhere they want… and they eventually lead you to a huge three, not far outside of the town. It is almost dawn. You can see the last stars in the sky, their light diminishing while the horizon is slowly changing from dark indigo to the deep and dark blue that precedes the yellow light of the new day. Approaching the three, you sit on a big rock just beside. There is green moss on the trunk, and you can see the beaded dewdrops already formed. You stay there, staring until the dewdrops and the green moss are getting all blurry. You feel dizzy all of a sudden, and you almost panic because this dizziness seems to last a long time. At a precise moment, the panic stops instantly to let place to a state of detached contentment, like if your rational mind does not care anymore about the strange things that are happening to you. You try to get up from your rock, but you are already standing next to the three… Actually, you are surrounded by ancient threes whose bent branches are looking very like a lacy enchanted forest that hides you from the outside world.

So you are in the forest again, but this time you are not lost anymore. You hear clearly an enchanting voice singing joyfully, seeming to accompany the song of the running water's river itself. You follow the voice until it leads you nearer and nearer the river. Even if the sky is dark again, you can see distinctly the form of a woman that has a kind of lighten gold fog around her. She is seated in the river and has water to her waist. It is like you know her and not at the same time. As you approach her, you remember the whisper that you heard earlier in your sleep. Was she trying to reach you? As you are almost next to her, you instinctively understand that she is not human, and that you are not. So that was the answer. You knew from a very long time, almost from the beginning of your conscious life, that the part in you that is not dwarf is not human either. To be next to that creature somehow awakes that not dwarf consciousness in you. And this is because of this non dwarven part of yourself that you are able to hear that creature. But what is she? What… are you?

« Greetings, Lady… of the Forest River. »

« Best and warmest regards to you, Lady of the Mountain River. »

You stare at each other for countless moments. She is so beautiful with her flowing and golden hair that cascade and float in the river, her myositis eyes and her warm and joyful smile. She wears a green moss light dress with silvery glints. She is making a crown of water lilies that she puts on her head. When you try to hug her, you understand that you are not really in the forest. At least, your consciousness is there, but not your body. But she sees you. How could it be?

« I can see you because our species has a group consciousness. Even if it is only your spiritual form that is here, I can see and feel you. »

«What species are we? »

« We are nymphs. Actually, I am a nymph and your grandmother was a nymph. You are more exactly the descendant of a Mountain river nymph. But that nevertheless gives you some of our powers, including our capacity to communicate within the world of dreams and to understand each other without needing to really talk. That is why your mother had premonitory dreams. »

«And who are you, faraway sister? »

«I am Goldberry, the Daughter of the River. And I am very pleased to welcome you in my grove by the river. »

« Did you call me, earlier? »

« Yes. I am always happy to share moments with my fellowsisters, but I also have a message for you from Ysold, your grandmother. She asked me, before she vanished and went back to the elements where we all came from, to tell you about your special origins.»

« Does it have something to do with Dwarven survival? »

«Yes, absolutely. In fact, Dwarvenkind survived in a large part because of the Mountain nymphs. Our species is especially linked to water and earth, which are the elements that reign over the principle of fertility on Arda. I am from the Forest Nymphs, you are a descendant of the Mountain Nymphs. But your special branch of our nymph family linked their destiny long ago with the destiny of the Dwarves, during the First Age. You may know the legend of the Seven Fathers of the Dwarves, from which Durin was the eldest that lain alone. Well, he may did lain alone as a dwarf, but he did not lain alone completely since he mated with a Mountain Nymph to assure his posterity in the line of the Longbeards. And so did some of his descendants. It is also said in ancient song stories that some of the lines of the Broadbeams and Firebeards had the time to mate with Mountain nymphs before they were destroyed. This is not the first time that Dwarvenkind is declining, but this Age is particularly hard on that race, since its capacity to produce females and descendants is weakened at the same time. This race is in a critical state. Don't be surprised if you hear about other descendants of nymphs that show up to mate with dwarves. It is a natural phenomenon. Mahal tends to balance his creation with those of Yavanna to assure the survival of all His Children. »

« Does my nature has something to do with… my strong appetite… for mating? »

Goldberry laughs lightly, but not in a way that could cast shame on you. She acts more like if she was a bigger sister that helps her younger one to understand something that she already went through.

« Yes. It surely predisposes you to have a taste for mating and to search for lust, especially during the critical period during which you could easily get pregnant. About that special matter, you may want to know certain details… Your special mixture is not infallible. Your dwarven side makes it very effective, but your nymph origins destroy its effectiveness, in a way. So, you can't count on it for sure… Besides, when you are in the most critical period of your fertility cycle, the color of your hair may change a little at the contact of water. And you are more disposed to carry a child if… you mate _in_ the water. That supports your fertility predispositions, if you want…»

« So, that is why my hair became bluer… But they didn't become bluer before. »

« It is because your nymph side arrived recently to maturity. Actually, it happened when you were first deflowered, it is that way with all of us. You have to know that, like our cousins the dryads, that are linked to their beloved three, we, nymphs, even if we can love and have strong affection for many people during our long lasting lives, are linked to only one male in our existence. You are young… You have to learn to discern your physical desires and affectionate caring instincts, which are strong, from your true loving feelings. The hard thing is that your fertility inherent nature tends to confuse it all. »

« Is it not contradictory to be from a species that incarnates fertility and to be linked to one person in particular? I mean, since our instincts are especially axed on mating and that our feelings and instincts are so easily confused, what is our true nature? And what is mine, since I am a hybrid creature? »

« It is normal to be confused like you are now… And it is not really contradictory, because fertility is not only about giving birth. Fertility is about bringing life around you. So we tend, as nymphs, to be the merrier of service, to make people feel alive again, to make them at ease, open, happy, creative and even sometimes lusting… And we have the talent to bring fruitful lives around us, in every kind of ways. Besides, you will have to discover by yourself and to find a balance on your own, because there is not a lot of beings like you on Arda. »

« So, does it mean that Thorin is only attracted by me because of my nymph side? »

« Even if he is sensible to your fertility inherent power, he is able to love the person that you are entirely. He is older and wiser than he seems to be. You have a lot to discover about him. Your mutual love is like a young shoot… even if it is strong and full of life and potential, you have to water, feed and to plant it in a fertile soil to help the three to develop and live a long and fruitful life. »

You laugh softly at that metaphoric sentence.

« Well, my nymph side understands very well what you are saying. But my dwarf side is not really at ease with the growing allegory… It prefers to see it as a raw gem that waits to be well carved and crafted artistically by a master's hand. »

« Well, I guess that the mix of those two ideas can suit well for you. Solveig, I really like to have you around, but you have to reunite your spirit and your body. »

Goldberry, who seems to be always joyfull and serene is now a little worried, all of a sudden. She hurries you:

« You have to go back. Now. Hurry, please. I don't want you to be hurt. I should have deduce that your hybrid nature could not support it like mine. »

« Wait! I have tons of things to ask you! Will we meet again? Will I remember our conversation or will I wake up and forget almost all of it like a habitual dream? »

Goldberry answers you excessively fast:

« Solveig, I am sorry. I don't know if we will meet again, maybe if your powers grow in the future. You will probably remember, but not so easily if you don't hurry. Enough now. Please leave the Old Forest and return to where you came from.»

« What can I do? I did not come here by my own will only. I mostly heard and followed your voice and presence. »

« Then you should hurry and search for another presence and voice than mine. It should bring you where you came from, even if that person does not perceive your spiritual presence. Be blessed my dearest new friend from Ered Luin! Farewell!»

« Farewell, Dearest Goldberry! »

You turn back and you try to run away in the direction of… where were you already? You don't really remember… You did not notice when your spirit was separated from your body… You remember the three near Bree… It was almost dawn then and you see the dewdrops again on the green moss… But you now see them shining under the sun that is high in the sky… There is only a couple of ephemeral diamonds left… What did Goldberry told you? To search for another voice than hers. But you don't remember any… And the dream world is so pleasant, full of answers and… attractive. You feel good here, why bother to return? Now that you think about it, what is the purpose to reintegrate your body? You want to stay with the merry and beautiful Goldberry in the Old Forest. But you cannot return there either, because you are now lost. You decide to stay there, until a solution comes to you. So you fix the moss on the three, not aware at all of the time that passes. You are in a strange state of consciousness again, knowing that you are not entirely awake and that you are not either sleeping, but this time, nothing comes to your mind that could give you the impulse to react… You slip slowly into the realm of oblivion that is welcoming you like a queen, covering you with a cloak of darkness and a crown of forgetfulness, and you don't even care enough to fear it.

Until you hear a voice. A voice that summons you from what seem to be ages ago and miles away, almost from nothingness. You try to reach the voice. This voice is like a light in darkness, like a whisper in a thick silence, like a fire in a cold winter night in the mountains. You just cannot ignore it. This warm voice is full of concern and fear, but also of determination and love. This voice is reciting a strange strophe, like a fragment of a forgotten poetry. It attracts you inevitably, like the spell of a fairy, like the fire attracts moths, like the day follows the night and like the spring comes after winter surely. As you listen, the words become louder and louder, you feel that you are getting nearer and nearer. The verses are spiraling in your mind and forming a thundering net of sounds that traps you irredeemably. As you feel like if you are falling from an incredible height, you reintegrate abruptly your body. You feel so heavy, like if you were under the weight of a dragon's treasure. Your ears are the first to come back to normal and you hear Thorin whispering softly with begging intonations with his husky and deep enchanting voice:

Even if the woods are lovely, dark and deep

Come back my lovely, dark haired maiden asleep

Don't let me here to weep

You have promises to keep

And miles to go before you sleep

And miles to go before your sleep*

*This is a modified fragment of a Robert Frost's poem. I know that it has nothing to do with Middle Earth, but I felt like it works somehow with the mood of that part of my fanfiction…


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own any right on the characters or universe in that story, except for Solveig and Lily.

Warning: there is a little of adult stuff here, but not the usual one… (some people would call it violence, but I am more of the school that thinks that it is pretty normal in a medieval mood world). So those who should not read it for any reason, you have been warned… For the others, don't worry, the usual adult stuff will come back eventually…

Thank you for reading!

**Chapter 9. Your return.**

As you hear Thorin reciting endlessly his strange poem, that has a kind of strange rhythm, you begin to gradually feel your body again. It is like if you were made of stone. Your breath begins to expanse a little, as your body is warming up, slowly, but surely. You whisper, very lowly, almost inaudibly: « Thorin ».

He stops instantly his recitation: « Solveig!?». His voice is full of surprise and relief.

« Mahal! You are back! Can you open your eyes, Honey? »

You don't have the strength to do it already, so you answer, whispering.

« I can't. But I guess I will be able sooner or later. I feel so heavy… »

« Take your time. Have a sip of water to begin. »

You sense a cup of lukewarm water on your lips. You sip a little, but your thirst is bigger than you did feel seconds before, so you drink more and more, until you are satisfied. You feel a little better, already. It is easier to talk, now. And you sense that you can open your eyes. So, with an effort, but a worthy one, you can open them slowly. At the beginning, all is blurry around you. You feel the hotness of a fire next to you, and you are lying in Thorin's arms. You can eventually focus on Thorin's blue eyes. Mahal, he is so tired, like if he did not sleep in days. He is nevertheless so handsome. And worried.

« What happened? What time it is?, » you ask him, very confused.

« I really don't know what happened to you, but I know that you… slept, if we can call it sleep… You did not wake up since you fell asleep, two nights ago. It is dawn, now. »

« Mahal, I slept for two nights and one day? »

« Yes. I am so relieved that you are… alive. »

« Was I sick? My memory is somehow… blurry. »

« Take your time to come to your senses, Honey. »

Thorin keeps you in his arms for a long time, until the suns arises. It is like if he doesn't want to take the chance that something happens to you, whatever it is. Both of you stay silent. It seems enough for you both just to be with each other. As you slowly wake up for good, and as you drink a couple of glasses of water, you gradually remember what happened before you fell asleep. And you intuitively know that Thorin is now well aware of the fact that you slept with his nephews… And your unhabitual meeting with Goldberry is coming back to your memory with a surprising clarity, almost like if your memories are more real than your strange journey itself. And then, there is a blackout. You don't know why exactly, but you remember that Goldberry was rushing you to come back to your body… You probably got lost somehow. And you came back because of him. He just saved your life.

« Thorin, I am indebted to you forever. How can I ever be able to thank you enough for what you did? »

« What do you mean, Honey? »

« You brought me back from… wherever it was. I was lost, Thorin. I am so grateful. »

« You don't have to thank me, Solveig. I would do anything for you. »

You turn in his arms, and you softly put your lips on his. He answers to your butterfly kiss. You stay there, for a moment, your foreheads leaning on each other. You break the silence because you understand that he stayed awake to watchfully take care of you all this time. He must be very tired now.

« Thorin, you have to rest now. We will talk later, Sugar. »

« Make sure that you eat well, Honey. You have to regain your strength. »

As he is reaching the bed, you notice that you are now in another room, a more little, but very comfortable one. You draw the dark blue curtains to let him have a better rest. You feel like if you were trying to recover from a bad flu, without the cough. He takes off his clothes before he goes to sleep. Mahal, what a male he is…but those thoughts will have to wait…

« I will come back this afternoon with a meal for you, Thorin. »

« Well, thank you. And make sure that there is no beer with it, please…»

« If it is what you want, it will be a pleasure. »

You don't understand really why he says that, but you will make as he wishes. You put the blankets on him and you kiss him on his cheek.

« Sleep well. »

He does a kind of « Hrm. » as an answer. You smile at it.

As you leave the room, you notice that you will have to go to your left to reach the one that you shared with Fili and Kili to take back your changing clothes and all… You are dreaming of a bath right now. So you go in the direction of your previous room. If you are lucky, the bath will be there again and you will be in the warm water in not too long… As you put your hand on the doorknob, Thorin gets out of his room, half clothed, and tells you:

« Solveig! This is not your room anymore. If you want your things, they are in the chest under the window, Honey. You must dream of a bath right now… Ask Dain, he will surely lent his room to you. It is that one. » He points at the door in front of his own room. How does he know that you want a bath? But you ask him, instead:

« Thorin? You were not asleep? »

« Almost… and I thought about the fact that I brought you and all your things in my room… »

Someone must have heard you speak because the door opens before you. You see a tall man, who seems tired and like if he just woke up.

What can I do for you, my Lady? », he asks you, brushing his eyes.

« I am very sorry to wake you, Sir. I… It is just a mistake. Have a nice day. »

« You are all forgiven. It is not very often that I wake up such beautifully. I hope you will mistake yourself another time in my room, without interruption, this time. » He turns to Thorin as he says his last words.

« I am afraid I won't, Sir, ever. I don't belong with you. Now I will return to my room. Have a nice day. »

« It is a shame… Seeing you in your nightclothes made me think that you were… a free lady… that changing room would maybe mean changing your p… » You blush at his words , while Thorin interrupts him:

« She is my fiancée. This room was her's the day before yesterday. She told you that it was a mistake. Now, leave her alone. »

« Well, it surely is a strange way to begin my day… »

He closes the door, so you don't hear clearly what he says next, but it seems like if he is frustrated. You come back in Thorin's room to take what you will need after your bath.

« Thorin, how do you know that I want to take a bath so hard? »

« It is obvious… You always go in the river when you wake up, Honey… »

You smile at him when you hear that. You don't know why, but it makes you happy. You finally go to your father's room. You don't have the time to knock at his door, because he opens it.

« Solveig?! So I really heard you! » And he hugs you strongly, making you squeak in his arms. « Sorry, Little Arkenstone… I am so happy that you are standing on your feet again! I was madly worried. Thorin send me in my room because I was pacing up and down like an animal in a cage and that was starting to make him insane… Thorin, you should rest now. »

« I know. I will, now that I am sure that nobody will disturb her… » He turns to you. «Have a meal, Honey. »

« Yes, and have your rest. » You kiss him softly on his lips before he goes back in his room.

«Dad, can I…» You don't have the time to finish your sentence that another door, the one next Thorin's, is opening fast.

« Solveig!? »

You see disbelieving in his brown eyes. But happiness too. Kili takes you in his arms, hugging you like if he did not see you since ten years…

« You scared me! I thought that you would not make it… I am so glad that you are awake now… so glad… »

And he seems not to be able to stop to hug you. The noise he makes warn his brother and you see Fili coming out of his own room, the one next Dain's. It is almost like if he sees a ghost. He is blemishing for a few moments.

« Darling!? It cannot be… How… You were…» As Kili lets you, Fili hugs you strongly, as to be sure that you are really there, but he manages not to hurt you either. Before you know, his lips are on yours. A part of you wants to react to his passionate and desperate kiss, but not the part that takes control of you now. So you don't return his kiss, even if it hurts you to do it to him. As he senses that you don't share his enthusiasm the same way he does, he stops instantly to kiss you. But he still olds you in his arms.

« Sorry, Solveig… I was just too happy to see you again. I really thought that you were… You must be tired. What do you need? »

« Yes, what were you asking me, my Little Arkenstone? »

« I just want to take a bath before I eat, Dad. »

« Of course, I will ask the innkeeper to send a chambermaid to prepare a warm bath in my room. Take your time, I will wait downstairs. Fili, Kili, ask the cook to prepare her a nice meal. With a lot of fruits, she likes it. We will wait for you at the table near the fireplace, my Little Arkenstone. » The three of them let you have your nice bath.

It takes a little more than half an hour to have your warm bath. When the chambermaid leaves, you rapidly take off your nightclothes to immerse yourself under the hot and amazingly agreeable water. You wash your hair, that are not dark blue anymore…As you savor your bath, the fact that you are back and alive, with all you memories makes you think how lucky you are. It was very close… That blackout is fearsome. You nevertheless are grateful to have met Goldberry and to have learned all those things with her… Your thoughts are chaotic… As you think about the complicated situation with Fili and Kili, you are thinking that you are maybe pregnant… and you don't want to have to face that. Thorin seems to deal with the fact that you slept with Fili and Kili, at least for now, and probably because you had an agreement with him on that matter. But if you are pregnant with Fili's or Kili's child, this is another thing… You don't want to lose him. Your conversation with Goldberry put the things in a new perspective and your choice is now made. You just want to rest enough to face it, because you don't have a lot of energy right now. As your thoughts are racing in your heavy and tired head, you hear the door open. You freeze when you see the man that you saw earlier entering.

« Alone, at last, Lady. »

You are unable to scream even if you want to. You are stunned in fear. You are very vulnerable right now.

« Step out of the bath. »

You obey, hoping that you will have the chance to leave the room… but he stays between you and the door. You put the towel around you quickly. He looks at you like a predator, and it makes you feel like a cornered prey…

« No, no, no. You are beautiful, naked, Solveig. That is you name, right? You know why I am here, don't you? »

You make no with your head, even if you are well aware now of the reason why he is here…

« I heard you enjoying your night with the two dwarves, the other day, just before I went to sleep. Maybe your fiancé does not know about it, but I do. And I don't see why I could not have my ends with you, if those two can…»

You open your mouth to answer but he makes you freeze right there before any sound could get out of you. He grabs you by your jaw and tells you in your face, so close that you can feel his breath on your cheek:

« You will be a nice girl and be quiet, because I have a knife here and I will use it if you don't. Do you understand? »

You nod silently, almost throwing up.

« You are so beautiful, I never saw a woman like you. You are all the same, nevertheless… So weak and obedient when you are threat by a knife…»

He thinks so… Maybe you are frozen, but you will take a chance, damn his knife, Thorin is next door… So you scream from to top of your lungs:

« Thorin! Help me! Thorin! »

«Bitch!» The man tries to shut you up with his knife. That pig is trying to stab you in your face, but you avoid it and the knife bites into your shoulder's flesh and the top of your left breast instead.

You scream in pain while you hear someone bashing in the door.

«Solveig!»

You can't answer but you are relieved. All happens very fast. Thorin is now on the man, punching him like if he is going to kill him… You are stunned and cannot do anything but look at it passively while you are trying to contain the blood that is getting out of you at a dangerous speed. The battle noises seem to warn your father and your friends, because they arrive soon enough. Dain is trying to stop Thorin, preventing him to kill the man. When he successes, Fili jumps on the man to hit him hard and make him pay… But Kili stops him quickly, even if you can see that he wants to hit him too. And your father is swearing like you never heard him before, trying hard to contain himself too…Fili and Kili bring roughly the half passed out man downstairs, while Thorin is taking you in his arms. Thorin gives instructions to Dain, but you don't understand… You begin to lose focus.

« Solveig, stay with me! »

You answer him, whispering.

« I will try, my love… I will try. But it is hard. »

Your head is spinning. Thorin puts you in his bed, over a lot of blankets.

« Solveig, you will have to be strong now. Your wound is deep. Dain went to find someone who can sew up. »

« Sew up!? » You panic and almost faint at those words.

« Stay with me, Solveig. »

You take a deep breath and you try to concentrate.

« You don't have to sew my wound. I can tell you how to mix ingredients to make it cicatrize. »

« We don't have time, Honey! You are losing too much blood. »

« But mother told me how to… »

It is hard to concentrate because of the pain. You give a hard battle to avoid fainting. Thorin is putting pillows under you, so you are half-sited. He makes his best to stop your wound from bleeding. Dain arrives after what seems an interminable time to you, but in reality, he made his task quite quickly. Dain helps an old woman to sit on a chair by the bed. She has blue eyes and long curly gray and white hair.

« Hi, Solveig. I am Lily. I am a healer. I will check your wound and try to help it to heal well. »

She looks at your wound. She talks with Thorin, but you are not really able to follow the conversation. After a few moments of deliberation between them, Lily talks to you again.

« Solveig, you were right, there is an ointment that could help your wound to cicatrise well. But your flesh is cut deep, and I am afraid that it will be very long to heal that way. Since you have to travel, it would be more secure to sew up, but just two points, just to be sure the wound stays closed. Do you understand? »

« Yes, do it quick, please…»

She gives you a thick piece of leather.

« Now, you will hold this between your teeth. I will now wash the wound before I sew the two points. You are a big girl, I sew up women sometimes after they give birth… I can say that you are far from the worst case I saw in my life. Your wound is sharp and straight, not all messy as I already saw… That could have been worst, trust me. Now take a deep breath as I wash your wound. »

You hiss at the disagreeable sensation of alcohol burning your flesh. You turn back to look at the wall to avoid the needle.

« This is it. I will sew. Bite a lot in the leather. It will be done quickly. »

You growl and you bite hard at the leather piece when you sense the needle piercing your flesh. You squeeze the blankets in your fists enough to feel your heart beat in your hands, growling louder. You never suffered like this in your life, it is almost unbearable. She finishes it rapidly. Now it only throbs painfully, which is an improvement. She puts an ointment over it, and it is a small relief.

« I will come back tomorrow, Solveig. Rest, but don't sleep before tonight, and eat well, and don't put your wound in water before I tell you. I have to go back to my kitchen now. I have thirteen grandchildren that come to eat at home tonight. I have plenty of food to prepare. See you later! »

You say lowly: « Thank you very much, Lily. »

« It is nothing. I would have come anyway, but I nevertheless appreciate the pay. »

When she goes down from the chair, you notice that she is very little. She must be a hobbit, even if you never saw one before. You are sure of it now, because you see her hairy feet under her green dress.

« From now on, I won't ever leave you alone, Honey. Now have some rest before you eat something. »

Thorin is on his chair, watching you like an owl on his branch. You eventually fall half-asleep because you were not really in shape when you woke up, and because of the misadventure with the man… You have some flashbacks of him, and one of them makes you jump in panic. That spontaneous move reminds you quickly of your wound. You are panting in the bed, and you notice that Thorin is not on his chair anymore. You hear an argument on the other side of the door, but you are sure that they somehow try to stay quiet. But they don't really success at it…

« That could have been avoided! How could you let her, all of you? I finally went to sleep because I had confidence that, at least, one of you would keep an eye on her! »

« Don't blame us! » says your father. « She wanted to have a peaceful bath, alone. And she had the right to, especially after what she went through! »

« We did not let her for a long time, not even an hour!, » says an unhappy Kili.

« We did not know about the man, Thorin! And even if we had, how could we have foresee his intentions? I feel enough guilty, you don't have to be mad at me. »

« Even if that was not of the man, after what she went through, I thought that at least you would have been more protective with her. »

« We were downstairs, Thorin. », says Dain.

« Would you prefer us to have stay with her in the room to keep an eye on her? », asks Kili.

Thorin does not answer to that one. You begin to think that his silence is more worrying than his low speaking. But he answers, finally. Maybe he was taking the time to choose his words…

« I would certainly prefer, if you give me the choice, to have you next to her so she won't be hurt, than to know that she has been attacked while she was alone. »

« Maybe you should ask her what she prefers, Thorin » says Fili.

« Trust me, Fili, I will, but only when she will be into the mood. I believe that she was not this morning, and she probably won't be in a while. Now give me her meal. She has to eat something to recover. »

That was obviously a double conversation. They were talking about your safety, but not only that, you are quite sure… What a mess… You were so immature… But you did not know all about yourself already… Maybe you would have made another choice, then? Who knows… Anyway, what is done is done. You have a headache. You are thirsty. Thorin is coming with a plate and a pint of water. You almost drink all of it.

« Slow down, Honey! You have to eat too. There are plenty of fruits on your plate, with cheese and bread. »

At the beginning, you make efforts to eat, but slowly, you feel your hunger becoming bigger, so you finally eat almost all of the food on your plate.

« Good, Honey. I see that your dwarf appetite is coming back, that is a good sign. »

« I am still very thirsty. »

« I will ask someone to bring you more. » He passes the command and comes back at you quickly.

« Thorin, will I have to stay in bed for days? »

« I guess, but it is for the best. You will recover better like this. Honey… I am so sorry for what happened… »

« Don't be! You could not know… And I did not think to lock my door either…»

« You were not in your normal state, I should have been more clear with the others. I mean, I should have told them not to let you alone… something in that man attitude disturbed me, I should have trust my intuition…»

« Please, don't feel guilty, Thorin. You were there when I called, and I am a big girl, you cannot always be next to me. Besides, if I was not naked and weaken, I would have been able to handle this on my own, I am pretty sure of it. You nevertheless saved me twice, today. I owe it all to you. You should rest now. Come next to me to have your sleep. »

« I won't be able to sleep for the rest of the day, Honey. Too much things at the same time… I just will go to bed early tonight… If you want to talk about what happened, I am all ears, Honey…»

« Thanks… I don't know…»

You don't really want to talk about it, but you feel that it would be better after… So you stare in his eyes… trying to ignore the pain in your shoulder.

« I was so afraid Thorin, and I felt weak. I froze under his gaze. I risked a scream, because he was between me and the door. He almost stabbed me in my face to make me shut up, but I dodged it partially… it is why I am wounded at my shoulder… I am grateful that he did not what he was trying to do…»

You start to cry, because it is too much… Thorin takes you in his arms. Someone knocks at the door. Thorin opens it. It is a chambermaid with your water. So you drink almost all of the water again.

« I feel a little better now, Thorin. Thank you. I am lucky that it was not worst, I guess. »

He hugs you again in his arms. You feel at home. You try to change the conversation. And besides, you are curious.

« Thorin, what were you doing with my father when you leaved our company for a couple of days? »

« We passed by the Hills of Evendim. Your father had to meet someone there… He told me he had some debts to repay before he left for good. You know him, he does not like to owe anything to anybody…»

« That is all? He did not really need you to pay back an old debt… There must be something else that you don't want me to know, then…»

« In fact, we both have something to hide, for now… Trust me, this is nothing bad, you should not worry about it. But we had to do it before we leave… And you, how was your part of the journey? »

« Well, I guess you already know… most part of it…»

« I don't know the part about when you were… lost, like you said earlier. That is the part that worries me the most. And yes, I know a little bit of the rest, but not all. In fact, what I really want to know, is your feelings about all this, and what are your intentions. But we don't have to talk about it today, if you are not into the mood.»

«I guess I will never really be into the mood to talk about it. But since I am stuck in the bed for a few days, maybe I should face it now and for once… Are you ready? Because it is a long story and some parts are strange…»

« Are you sure that you are enough well to talk about it right now? »

« Talking is not a big effort, and it makes me think about something else than the pain… and the last events… So, yes, I am well enough. »

« So, I am all ears. We have plenty of time to talk, Honey. »

So you tell him your story until the sun goes down. You skip the details of you sexual adventure with Fili and Kili, he does not really have to know it… And you tell him, details to details, your strange journey out of your body when you met Goldberry. He was fascinated with that part. In fact, he already heard of Goldberry, but he thought that it was a legend. He now knows that she is real. He agrees with Goldberry about what she said about him. He confirms you that he certainly feels your attractive nymph side.

« But I also want to know you more and to share the rest of my life with you. If it is what you want, of course. »

« Yes, it is what I want, Thorin. I am done with my exploring thing… It was a mistake… I did not intend to hurt Fili's and Kili's feelings…»

« But I heard all their declarations… I was at the door. I was going to knock, but I heard Fili, and then Kili. You sounded very confused at that moment, and you were not able to choose… How do you feel about that now? »

« I was too much selfish…»

« Everybody is selfish at a time or another in his life, Solveig. I would be a hypocrite if I tell you that I have never been selfish myself…What is important is that you are now conscious of it and that you visibly try not to make the things worst. »

« Maybe you are right, but it does not make me proud of myself either. Now that I know about my… predispositions… I think that I mixed my need to explore with my feelings for them. I do love them, but not in the way I love you. Their story… with their fiancées… It was so sad… And they said to me that they never thought about having someone else in their life, except for me… I think that, in a way, I was trying to give them what they cannot have… at least for now… It is so unfair for them. I realized how they were attached when they said how they love me… How a person can be insensitive to that kind of declaration? I just cannot return their feelings the way they need. I cannot either split myself in three. Even if I want them to be happy, I will never love them like I love you. And they deserve to be loved plenty and strongly, so I don't want to let them think any longer that I could let you to be with one of them. »

« What makes you so sure, now, Honey? I just want to be sure that you are doing this for the good reasons. »

« Well… Little things, mostly. But little things that mean a lot to me. Even if I was… sleeping with them, I was thinking of you, many times. I was missing you even if I was with them. I did not want them to braid my hair, I wanted to let you do it, only. And I did not squirt with Fili, even if I was really close… Because I was keeping this moment for you, even if I felt unfair to Fili at that very moment… Do you understand…? I am sorry to tell all those details…»

« I am good, Honey. Those little things, like braiding your hair, and keeping special moments just for me… That means a lot to me too. »

« The main problem is that I don't know how to tell them… They seemed so in love… and I love them too, but not the way they do… So I will have to hurt them, and…» At those thoughts, your throat squeezes and you begin to cry. Thorin caresses your back to calm you. And it is quite effective.

« They will have a hard time, surely, but they will pass through it… eventually. And maybe they are more in love with the idea of you than yourself… I mean, what you represent for them…»

« Maybe, but there is something else…»

« Yes, I guess where it leads… Your mixture… Goldberry told you that it was probably not very effective because of your nymph side… I remember that part… You did not know at that moment. You acted with the sense of responsibility. You tried to keep you promise the best you could with what you knew… I admit that I am not very happy at the idea that you may carry a child that is not mine, but… We will see in time. In fact, you will see in time, I have no right to tell you what to do in this situation… So you want to tell them that you chose to stay with me for good, but you are afraid to be pregnant with their child… and if you are, you won't really be able to tell which one is the father… »

« I don't want to play with their feelings at all, but I don't want to deny them their child if I am pregnant… »

« How many days before your monsters days? »

« Eighteen. »

« Two weeks and a half, then. Luckily for you, you will pass the third of this time in that bed…»

« That is the problem… I can't go anywhere. They will want to talk, and I will want to talk with them too… Even if the… sexual part is ended, I am still their friend. Maybe they won't want to be friends anymore… I would understand, but I would prefer to stay friend with them both. You know that I always have to tell the truth, Thorin… And if I tell them, and that they hope to have a child, and that I am not pregnant after all, it will not be easier for them… And if I am pregnant, it would not be fair either. Nobody wants to be the second best, even if it is not really that way that I feel for them… And maybe they don't want to have a child now… even if I doubt that… And it is too early in the travel to be pregnant… It would not be safe for the baby…»

« I know what you mean… about Fili and Kili…. It is not easy… By the way, maybe it would not be that bad, for the baby I mean, if you are already pregnant, Solveig. Ladies tend to be more insecure with their first child… But I admit that it would not be the best… When you put it that way, I think that it seems logical for you to tell them all the truth, like you do usually, anyway. It seems, in a way, the fairest behavior to adopt. But think about it. You say that you don't want to hurt their feelings… Maybe you should not give them hope where you are not sure there is… It is not a lie to stay silent until you are sure to be pregnant or not... You will know in a couple of weeks, anyway. Think twice before you make your choice, Honey. If you really want to put an end to their hope to be with you, it is not the best way to make them believe that they are maybe future fathers… Trust me, it is not the best way to discourage a dwarf… I really wish that you are not pregnant… not now… I want you to carry my children, Solveig. And I want them to have their child with their future wife. Not because of a mixed up story. »

After a while, you both take a light supper with a little appetite. Your father comes and hugs you before your sleep. And so do Kili and Fili. You see that they need to be with you, but in the same time, they know that you need to rest. So they wish you goodnight before they leave. Thorin lets the chambermaid change the sheets and the blankets. He tucks you up with affection, before he lay down next to you. He kisses you softly, and the kiss begins to be more passionate in a few seconds. But he breaks it.

« We both need to rest, Honey. With your wound, we could not do anything in your condition. It is useless to start something we won't finish…»

« Yes, I know. And I want to be sure, if I am pregnant, from whence I am. It is already enough complicated not to know which one would be the father… Mahal, I will be in need when we will finally make love again…»

« I think I can understand that…»

You both chuckle. He is next to you, and you can feel the heat of his body. He sings a lullaby to you, with his deep and enchanting voice of his. You are almost asleep, when an important detail, that you wanted to ask him about since the beginning of your conversation, comes back in your mind, but you forgot it at any question he asked you about your spiritual journey with Goldberry… So you open suddenly your eyes and turn your head toward him.

« Thorin, how did you bring me back… from where I were? »

« Tomorrow, Honey. I will tell you tomorrow. Now we sleep. »

You understand that he answered you while he was half-sleeping, because he already snores lightly. You are sure that you won't be able to close your eyes and sleep, because you really need to know how he brought you back. But the last days were not easy on you, so you fall asleep shortly before you even notice that you are slumbering.


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own any right on the characters or universe in that story, except for Solveig.

Thank you very much for reading, and reviews are very welcome, by the way!

Warning: little spoiler for those who did not see BOTFA already.

**Chapter 10. About how you came back.**

You open your eyes at dawn. Your sleep was interrupted several times by reminiscences of the man assaulting you and cutting your flesh. You have enough of those nightmares, who revive the bad feelings as well as the pain in your shoulder and the top of your left breast. You need fresh air, and you desperately need to immerse yourself under fresh water. Lily told you not to wet your wound, but she did not tell you not to take a bath… As you difficultly turn toward Thorin, you notice that he is still asleep. You can wait until he wakes up to ask for your bath…

So you take advantage of the situation to take your time just to admire him in his sleep. He is so handsome. He seems to have recovered since yesterday: his traits are less drawn and he does not have shadows under his eyes anymore. His hair is magnificent, with all those silvery strays that illuminate his dark, almost black shade of brown. His braids are lovely, and there is some silver jewelry that holds them together… that is so masculine... His beard is not very long for a dwarf his age… But you do not really know how old he is exactly. And you don't really care either. What you care about, is that this dwarf walked on Arda for centuries, and that he surely passed through many trials, losses, joys and fears that you cannot imagine yet. But you wish he could tell you his story. You wish he will make you an important part of it. You sigh in delightfulness before your future husband, and you are grateful that life brought him to cross your destiny. Your need for sexual adventure now seems so immature and selfish… Even if it was wonderful, and even if you are really attached to Fili and Kili, you now realize that your decision was too rushed and that you did not thought enough before you let the lust devour you. You let your sensations and your drives take the lead, but you now regret it. You will obviously keep a good memory of those special moments with your friends, but the price to pay seems too big. They declared their love to you and, even if it touched you deeply, you just cannot return their feelings the same way. You feel inadequate because you can't fulfil their need to settle for good with a lady. You feel guilty because even if he agreed, you now think that Thorin deserves better. And you are very anxious at the idea that you are maybe pregnant… You sigh a little louder than before. Your first sight was of contentment before your love, but now you sigh in disappointment as you think about your behavior. You are not very proud of yourself and you find that regret has a bitter taste.

Thorin reacts at your sigh and opens his eyes. He smiles at you and it makes you feel like the most cherished person far and wide. You decide to make sure that you won't ever take his love for granted from now on.

« How are you today? »

His smile comforts you and the love that you see in his sapphire eyes makes you realize that beside the regret, there is a new born love in you that only demands to be fed and taken care of. So you will try your best to honor the confidence he puts in you.

« I was just staring at you… And your smile is warm and full of love. That is a wonderful way to begin a day…»

« To see you smile too… That makes me think of when you woke me before we left Ered Luin… My Little Moon Night Faery Queen…»

You chuckle at those words, because you remember very well what he is talking about. Just to think of it gives you goose bumps.

« Very charming, Thorin. But you know that I cannot wake you up like this for a while. »

« I know, I am just remembering good memories… And I am a patient dwarf. You will just benefit of my accumulating lust for you. »

You see in his eyes a restrained desire that smoulders like fire embers. It makes pulse your uterus and vagina and your nipples are becoming more sensitive instantly.

« I will stop there, Honey, because I feel that you are already aroused…» So Thorin radically changes the subject. He seems very serious about it, and worried.

« You did not sleep well last night… »

That was not a question, it was more like an affirmation.

« Not really. I had reminiscences of the man that attacked me yesterday… It made me jump several times during the night…»

« I noticed it a couple of times. I tried to soothe you, but your nightmares seemed repetitive. »

You thought about it between periods of slumbers… You want your revenge. You want to hurt that man and make him understand that you are a serious opponent when you are in a better state. But you first want him to answer your question.

« So Thorin, how did you bring me back… from where I were? Will you answer me, now? »

« What do you say: I could tell you this story while you are in your bath? We just have to be careful not to spread water on your wound…»

« You really seem to appreciate to take care of me. That touches me deeply. I even ask myself if I deserve it… »

« Solveig, I love you. What you did is not that bad, since I was well aware. Don't forget that we had an agreement. You acted with the passion and the drives of the youth. And so did Fili and Kili, no matter if they are in love or not with you. »

« But Thorin, I think that you deserve better. And Fili and Kili too. I was so selfish… I am not proud of myself at all. »

« Honey, do you really think that I did not make any mistake in all my life? That all my decisions were based on wisdom? That I don't have any regret? And that I am proud of every decision I made? »

« Actually, I really don't know… I truly need to know you more Thorin. »

« I will tell you one of the stupidest things I did in my life. One among numerous other things... I ordered my most loyal friends, family and companions to throw one of my best friends from the height of the ramparts. I thought he betrayed me, but I was betrayed by nobody, except by the spell of gold. »

« Why? »

« I was literally possessed by the corrupted gold that stayed under the dragon for too long. And I inherited it from Thror, I guess… I told you about that the other day, the line of Durin is weak against gold sickness. And more, Bilbo had discovered the Arkenstone, but he did not want me to sink more into madness, so he finally decided, since I was intractable, to bring the Heart of the Mountain to my opponents to give them the leverage they needed to obligate me to compromised by giving them, and I admit it now, the rightful things they asked from the Erebor treasure. Bilbo came back and told me the truth. He was trying to save me and my friends, and more, he was trying, heroically, to avoid a senseless war. My friend did not stop to believe that I could come back to reason. But I did not at that very moment. It came later. So I wanted to throw from a deadly height one of my best and loyal friend because, at that dark moment, nothing for me was more important than the gold treasure of Erebor and his most valuable jewel, the Arkenstone. »

You are stunned by his story. It is like if Thorin does not talk about himself. Like if the Thorin of his story was a complete, and insane, stranger. But you heard, sometimes, about the madness of gold that runs in many dwarven families, and you really know that it could turn the best person into the ugliest monster of egoism and obsession. You are relieved that he seems to have overpassed that madness. Before your silence, Thorin continues:

« You are right to think that maybe your decision was not the best and that you have some reasons not to be very proud. But you have to assume your decision and to try to do the best from now one. So, keep in mind that as long as your decision does not imply to kill a person that you care about or to provoke a war, this is not that bad. »

« Well… Thank you for the new perspective… Tell me Thorin… Your friend… What happened to him? »

« He is well enough, thanks to my non collaborating friends and Gandalf. Bilbo probably eats five or six meals a day in his very comfortable hole in the Shire. In fact, he probably now eats them on the road, because he should be on his way to join us. »

« What? »

« You heard me well. My dear friend Bilbo Baggins is coming with us to the Lonely Mountain to celebrate our wedding. And he told me, in his last letter, that it was a perfect excuse because he needed a break from his parent, Lobelia Sackville-Baggins. Besides, I think he quite developed a certain love for adventures… About twenty years of relative tranquility seems to be now boring for him. »

You are surprised, to say the least. A new companion? Fili and Kili already told you a little about Bilbo. He seems to be a very nice hobbit and you can't wait to meet him.

« When do I get to know that heroic hobbit? »

« As soon as he arrives at the Prancing Poney. Do you still want me to answer your question about how I brought you back? »

« Of course I still want! »

« I will ask a chambermaid to prepare us a bath. »

Thorin puts his tunic, his pants and his boots to get out of the room to order the bath to be prepared. While he is away, you slowly realize that you are not at ease at all to be alone into the room. You are nervous and always checking at the door to see if there will be an unknown aggressive man that will try to hurt you. You are lost in your traumatic thoughts and you jump when Thorin opens the door without knocking. Your breath is rapid and noisy and you are almost hyperventilating. Your eyes are wide open and, even if you know that it is Thorin that is opening the door, your body is living again the yesterday's events and you freeze another time. And a part of yourself is deeply angered and insulted to react that way, because you know how to defend yourself and how to use a weapon. You are not used to lose all your capabilities and you surely are not used to cower before an opponent. Your pride has been trampled and your dignity has been disrespected and you not tolerate it at all. As your thoughts are making their way in your mind, Thorin sees the determination and the anger awakening in you.

« I am sorry to frighten you, Solveig. »

« I am not afraid of anyone! »

« Now you sound more like the queen I see in you. »

Thorin gets nearer and look directly into your silver eyes.

« I want to see that look in your eyes again, Solveig. »

To see him proud of you somehow acts like a breath of air on a fire: it feeds your inner flame.

« I want to get my revenge, Thorin! That scoundrel! Not only he did walked on my pride, but he told me that I was not the first one that he tried to rape. I think he raped many women in the past, and he was obviously really confident that I would not scream and that I would obey. He almost succeed to completely dominate me, that pig! I want my revenge, and it is not only personal, I want a revenge for all the women that got hurt by this troll's ass! »

You scream those words to Thorin with a rage in your breast and just to verbalize it makes you stronger. Your wound actually vibrates, and the pain, instead of making you weaker is just emboldening you.

« At last! I was waiting for your warrior's honor and pride to awake! But you have to win against yourself before to face him. »

You feel a little bit shaken by his words, but you know that he says it to guide you.

« What do you mean exactly? »

« You will have to dominate your fear and to regain total confidence in yourself before to face your foe. Then, you will make him cower like the weakest animal he is. »

« How will I know that I am ready? »

« I am sure that you will feel it, and I think that when your nightmares will be gone, it will indicate that this individual will pass a bad moment. »

« I am very grateful for your support and your love, Thorin. »

« It is an honor to fuel the flame of the awakening warrior in you. »

« You think that I am not already? »

« I think that you have all what it takes, but a warrior has to prove his valor on a battlefield, not only in a training context. Take this opportunity like a trial. »

You understand that he is not being arrogant with you and that he is not trying either to discourage you. He is only pragmatic. And you appreciate it deeply. So you jump in Thorin's arms, ignoring your shoulder's pain, and you kiss him passionately. He answers your kiss with an equal passion and both of you sense the embers that are only waiting to be awaken. But no lusting flames are feed, because the chambermaids arrive with the bath and the water buckets to accomplish their duty.

You don't have to wait for too long before the chambermaids are done. Thorin helps you to take off your nightclothes. He is obviously enjoying what he is doing and it just makes you even more conscious that you desperately want to share pleasure with him. Now that you are completely naked, he takes off his own clothes, to your entire appreciation. You are very careful not to wet your wound. With your right hand, you begin to pass the soap on him slowly, appreciating every part of his naked and admirable warrior body. It is actually the first time that you are both naked but no to make love… You notice some old cicatrices he as. That just makes him more desirable. You wonder if it will do the same thing for him when he will see your future cicatrized wound… When you are done washing him, he delicately washes your body with the lavender soap. He is extremely careful not to put water on your wound. His hands passing on you are just teasing, but you nevertheless appreciate his care for you. When he is done with you, you turn around and your back rests on his belly, while your head is well resting in the curve of his neck. He holds you by the waist while he is playing absent-mindedly with a lock of your hair. You hold yourself on his strong legs that are bent because of the size of the bath. Your breathings are getting attuned naturally.

« I think actually that bringing you back from where you were is the weirdest thing I have done in my life, Solveig. »

You feel that he is a little… (you close your eyes to connect with his feelings… the closeness of your two naked bodies somehow facilitate the reading of his emotions) … reluctant to talk about it. You don't know why, but you decide not to interrupt him, because it seems to take him concentration to be able to explain it to you.

« I think I have to tell you what happened the other day to ordered things in my mind and to understand myself how I brought you back. I doubt that I will be able to explain all about it, Solveig. At least I will try. »

He stays silent for a few moments, and then he starts to talk, seemingly not able to stop. Or more accurately, not wanting to stop.

« I woke up very late that day because I drank a lot. I was disappointed not to have the chance to sleep next to you at my arrival at the Prancing Poney. »

You shed a tear at that declaration, because you were longing for him too…

« My disappointment transformed into a kind of frustration when I heard Fili, and then Kili, declare their love to you. A part of me was hoping that you were another person and that I could be happy about knowing that they are in love and that they sooner or later will know the joy to be fathers… But I could not forget that the person that was in that room was you. And I was jealous. Not because you slept with them. We had an agreement, and you were on the road, so you were free to experience on your own… But I thought that it would just be sexual experience… and that it would pass eventually… I did not think twice that they could fall in love with you… And I took for granted that you could not fall in love with them either… Hearing you so confused about their love for you knock me in the face and made me realize that I could lose you… And that it would be partially with my own consent. So I needed to make a step back and not to face it right and there, so me and Dain went to drink and talk of his own similar experience to help me to get some perspective… And he succeeded. But you will have to talk about it with him if you want to know, it is not my secret to tell…»

Thorin pauses for a few moments, seemingly to take back the flow of his thoughts.

« Anyway… That is why I woke up so late, in fact at the beginning of the afternoon. When I went downstairs with a serious headache and a very irritable mood, I nevertheless sat with Dain, Fili and Kili. We passed an uncomfortable silent moment not looking at each other, until I told them grumpily that I was not mad at them for what they did, but that I was not enchanted by what they said either, and that I would not let you easily leave my life, not after what I went through and now that I found someone I love and that I believe to fit to be the Queen of Erebor. Their face strangely expressed guilt and determination at the same time. I saw that they were not proud to try to steal you, but that they wanted to try their chance to share their life with a lady they love. Fili then started to teach me a lesson about the fact that you did not really choose your future husband and that you deserve to make you own choice. I admit I started to be mad at his declaration, because I felt that you were all willing to share your life with me. He made me doubt. So I asked him to go to your room and to bring you back to have an open conversation and to know once and for all what you wanted… I now understand that I acted on my feelings and that it was not very clever to wake you with such a serious question… But maybe it saved your life… by giving us the chance to react before it was too late… After a while, I thought that Fili was taking his time to spend a little time alone with you. So Kili decided to see what was happening, because he was beginning to think that something was wrong. A few moments later, actually the time that it took to discover a traumatised Fili holding you in his arms, Kili shout at us to come because he did not know what to do. And to tell you the truth, while I passed the door, I did not know either what to do. »

Thorin pauses again and helps you, silently, to go out of the bath without splashing your wound. He helps you to put on your tunic, because it is very difficult with your shoulder. You then sit on the bed, and while he sits beside you, he continues his story.

« Dain felt on his knees next to you. Like Fili, he thought that you were already dead. In fact, that was not so wrong to think that way, since your skin was all white and that your lips were turning to a blue tint. You were in an aggravated state of hypothermia, Solveig. I was thinking that I was in a kind of denial and that I was just not able to deal with the fact that you were already dead… I don't know how long we stayed all stunned like this. Kili snapped us out of our mind state by shaking us all. He pushed his brother and held you in his arms. He put his head on your breast, trying to hear you heartbeat. He told us that he heard a fainted and very slow one, but that there was still life in you. Dain went out silently of the room. I thought he just lost it, but he came back a few moments later with an old parchment in his hand. He told me:

« Enid gave this to me a very long time ago, when she was pregnant with Solveig. She told me that she dreamed of those words several times, and that it would save the life of our daughter one day. She made me promise not to lose it, ever. And I kept my promise. She told me that I would have to give it to the one I would trust to be able to make his voice heard as far as oblivion. I did not understand at that moment, because I was just so happy to learn that our child to born would be a daughter. Now Thorin, you will have to read it and to repeat it until she is back. Don't ask me how, but if Enid said so, it has to be true, her dreams were always right. »

So I did what your father said to me. You think that I saved your life that day, and I surely did, because I did not stop to repeat the words, tirelessly. There is a good side in the stubbornness of dwarves, sometimes… But it is us four that saved you, Solveig. If Fili did not made me react to his words, he would not have found you. Kili was the one to call us upstairs and to have made us defocus of our stunned state. He surely gave me hope when he had the clarity of mind to check if you were breathing. And if your father did not have kept his promise, I would not have any way to bring you back… Because it was not a normal hypothermia, I think… We put you by the fire, we tried everything to bring back your body temperature to normal. You warmed up a little, but not enough to make sure that you would be safe. In fact, the most effective way to keep you warm was me chanting this strange poem that came from the dream of your mother. If she was among us, I would surely hug her like I never hugged someone. First of all because she gave birth to you, and most of all, because she gave your father the way I needed to bring you from wherever you were. In reality, your mother saved you, even if she is gone since a long time. Her love passed the barrier of time and space to save you. »

You cry silently when you hear those words. Your mother. You loved her so much, and she returned your love thousands of time. You often missed her in your life, and to know that even before you were born she already was caring enough for you to make sure that your future would be safe makes you feel like her little dwarven daughter again... It is like she already knew that she would not be there. It is probably why she made your father promised. She was so strong to deal with all this knowledge of the future. You surely don't want to know about your future, especially your death… Or maybe with enough wisdom it would allow you to make sure that you make all you can do for your beloved before you leave this world… Your head is spiraling. You put your head on Thorin's chest.

« Thank you Thorin. I really wanted to know how you brought me from oblivion. I have no idea that it would be about my mother… But it reminds me how she loved me, and it really comforts me. And it reminds me that she was so right when she told my father that you would be the one for me. »

« Like I told you, I know that I made my part to bring you back, but I am not the only person to thank here. »

You both stay a while in the arms of each other, both grateful that you have the chance to be together. Thorin helps you to install comfortably in the bed by placing perfectly the pillows under your back.

« Now that your curiosity is satisfied, you will have to eat before your healer comes back to take care of your wound. I will ask Dain to come with you, so you will have the chance to ask him all the questions that you surely have in your mind… »

He knows you very well. There is some part of what Thorin told you that you are curious about, and your father can certainly answer to a lot of those questions that run in your mind. And your future husband knows very well that even if you are determined to recover and take your revenge, you are not confident enough to stay alone in a room already. So you have many reasons to welcome your father when he sits on the chair by the bed, and the most important one is that he kept a promise done long ago and that it saved your life.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own any right on the characters or universe in that story, except for Solveig, Lily and Gwenael.

I know that I say it every chapter, but I nevertheless think it every time I write it: thank you very much for reading!

**Chapter 11. Recovering Time.**

Due to the pain, your moves are slowed as you try to get off the bed to hug your beloved father.

« There is no words to say how I am thankful, dad! »

« For what? »

« For saving my life. »

Your father is a little surprised by what you just said.

« Well, I was only a messenger… »

« Maybe, but if you did not have kept the promise you made to mother, I would not be here to thank you. »

« You are welcome, but you don't have to thank me, my Little Arkenstone. Parents just take care of their children, you will understand one day. But your gratefulness is nevertheless appreciated. Your mother is the real savior, here, even if she is not with us anymore. I loved her deeply, and I still love her. I miss her so much…»

Both of you stay silent for a while. None of you need to talk because when it is about your mother, words are most of the time useless to your mutual understanding. After a while, you break the silence to satisfy your curiosity.

« Dad, I have things to ask you… What did you tell to Thorin? He said that your conversation the other day enabled him to have perspective… concerning my… you know what I mean. »

« I told him about a similar misadventure that I went through when I was younger. »

« Does mother has something to do with it? »

« Yes. But if I talk to you about that, maybe you will have another opinion of me and of your mother… Are you sure you want to know about it? »

« Yes, I want to. If it was useful for Thorin, maybe it would be for me…»

« Very well. Your mother and I felt in love a long time ago. We got along very easily and naturally, like if we knew each other forever. But one of my friends got her in his line of sight too. And she was not indifferent to his charming attempts. Your mother had a… I don't know if I should talk about it with you… It is embarrassing… I am your father… I am not sure I should have this conversation with you about that delicate subject… I wish your mother would be here to talk about that with you… She told me, once, that ladies have sometimes very frank and almost crude conversations that would make us males flush a hard time. »

« Well, you know what happened between me, Fili and Kili… What is the difference? »

« There is no difference. It is not because I know what happened that I am at ease to talk about it… You surely inherited your frank speaking and your ease to talk about… those things… from your mother. I will ask Thorin to tell you about that part of the story. Ask me something else, Little Arkenstone, please. »

Now that you think more about it, you agree with Dain. Maybe it is better not to have this conversation with your father. It would have been nice to have it with your mother. It would have been simpler.

« Well, what were you doing with Thorin in the Hills of Evendim? And don't tell me that you were repaying an old debt… I already know that part. »

« I went there to bid my farewells to an old friend of mine. I repaid him an old debt in the same time. I could not have leave to Erebor without doing this. »

« Why did you not bring me with you? »

« I think it would only have been cruel to him… And besides, I had other business that is not really yours for now. There is nothing to be anxious about, trust me, you will know in time. »

« I thought that it would have been easier to drag it out of you… I will let it go, I guess… There must be a reason why you and Thorin do not want to talk about it with me yet. »

You hesitate to tackle the next subject that you want to talk about with your father… So you begin by asking him if he wants to know more about your spiritual journey that allowed you to meet Goldberry. He answers that he is actually curious about it. You then tell him almost the same story than for Thorin. You first talk about the curious state of consciousness you experienced. You continue your story by describing Goldberry: her kindness, her serenity and her joyful soul. And it eventually leads you to your origins. So you explain to your father that the part that is not dwarf in you is the same as the Daughter of the River.

« Are you explaining to me, my Little Arkenstone, that your grandmother was a nymph of the mountains? »

« Yes. Even if it sounds strange, it is true, dad. »

« Well, by Mahal, it explains so many things… about your mother, I mean. I now understand why she made those premonitory dreams, among other things... Thank you for sharing this with me. I only wonder why she did not tell me? »

« I don't have the answer to this question. Maybe she did not know… We probably will never be sure about this. Anyway, knowing about my origins really helps me to understand myself better. »

« Maybe, Little Arkenstone, but it almost cost your life. As I understand it, you somehow got trapped between the other world and ours… If it was not of the dream of your mother… I wish that you won't risk your life anymore in that kind of spiritual journey. »

You nod. Even if you are grateful to have met Goldberry, you are not sure that your body is adapted to this kind of spiritual experience… The Daughter of the River told you that maybe your powers will grow in the future… But even if they grow, will it be safer to try to join her again? You are lost in your thoughts and interrogations when Thorin comes back with your breakfast. You see, by the look on his face, that he is worried about something.

« Honey, I will go and see if Lily can come and have a look on your wound as early as possible. I let you to the care of Dain and Kili for a little while. »

« Are you leaving? »

« Yes. But not for long. I just want to be sure that nothing bad happened to Bilbo on the road. He should be here now… I am going with Fili. Recover well my lady. »

He whispers in your ear, making you shiver all along your spine: « I really wish that you will be in a better state soon, my love. »

Thorin kisses you lightly while he passes his hand with affection in your hair and on your cheek. You hug him before he leaves for good. You already miss him. If it was a way to try to make you heal faster, well, you think that if it depended only of your mind, you would heal here and now...

You eat with a better appetite than yesterday, and you have to drink two pints of fresh water to satisfy your thirst. It makes a few hours that you are in the bed. Your conversation with Dain is over since a long time now, and you have nothing to do, except to endure your pain and try to avoid thinking about the man against which you want to have your revenge. Your father is repairing some of his equipment while you are reading one of your books. But you are not really reading because you are unable to focus on the words… You would prefer to go outside and breathe some fresh air under the sun. You are beginning to think that you are so bored that it would be a good idea to heal faster. To your satisfaction, you hear someone knocking at the door.

« Please, enter. I have enough of doing nothing! »

« Well, thank you very much, daughter! »

Ignoring your father, because you know that he is not really mad at what you just said, you smile at the sight of Kili who is entering joyfully your room. He seems in a very good mood and he chuckles at your half exaggerated expression of boringness. He answers to your father:

« Well, I understand her very well, Dain. You are not especially very entertaining when you are repairing your equipment… »

« Well, I am not here to entertain, but to take care and keep an eye on her. Now that you are here, I think I will do this to another place. You surely are better than me to make her laugh. Maybe it will help her to heal faster… See you later, Little Arkenstone. »

« See you later, Dad. Kili! How are you? »

« Even better now that I see you smile. Look, I bring some company. »

Lily shows herself and enters the room. She is accompanied by another hobbit. Her head is at the same height than Kili's chin, which is tall for a female hobbit... She has very long golden and wavy hair that cascade all along her back, and you notice her emerald irises. She smiles at you, and you have to return her smile. It is like if you are already friends since a long time…

« Hi Solveig! », says a smiling Lily. « You seem in a better state, today. »

« I feel less pain than yesterday. I took a bath this morning, but don't worry, we made sure not to wet my wound… Do you think that I could go outside to walk, today? »

« You are so impatient, Solveig! I will begin by having an eye on your shoulder and breast before I can answer this. Kili, you can wait outside, I will call if I need you. »

« What is the point? I already… Nevermind. I will wait outside. »

As he realizes he spoke too fast, Kili hurries to go outside to avoid any question, almost slapping his forehead with his hand. But he does not: you see that he is stopping the movement in his course… When he reaches the wooden door frame, with his eyes wide open, he pronounces a silent « sorry, I know this is awkward » to your intention, while the two hobbits are looking in your direction.

Both Lily and her companion look at you with a raised eyebrow, and the old healer asks you:

« What does he mean by that? Did he already help to take care of someone's wounds? »

You flush a little and you answer quickly.

« Maybe, why would I know? You should ask him if you are interested… »

« Well, this is not really of my business, I guess. Anyway, I bring my own helper here. Let me introduce you to Gwenael Myrtle. She is one of the healers who I teach to since a long time. And I admit she is one of my best students. In fact, she is my best. »

Lily is very proud of her student. You can see it in her large smile, the bombing of her breast and the gleam in her eyes.

« I am pleased to meet you, Gwenael. »

« I am pleased to meet you too, Solveig, at last. You seem as kind as Kili told us. »

« I am sure that he made you laugh all the way to the Prancing Poney, » you tell them.

Gwenael smiles, and she answers to you:

« Yes, but I know that even if he is a merry being, he hides well his worries for you. »

Lily begins to help you to take off your shirt to see how is your wound.

« Well, if you already read him so easily, you are better than me. It took me days, and the help of his uncle and his brother to understand his serious side. Nevertheless, it is very easy to get along with him. »

The blond hobbit nods at your words.

« Gwenael, come and tell me what you think of that wound. »

You are not sure how to interpret Lily's tone of voice.

« You did not sew it yesterday, Lily. This wound is ready to take the stitch back, like if it makes days… »

You look at your wound. Your pain is more bearable than yesterday, but still… Lily tells to her student:

« We agree on that, Gwen. It is better to take the thread back before it is too late. »

« What will happen if you do not take it back now? »

« Well, your skin will make one with the thread and it may infect in the future… it is better not to take any risk. Your body heals well and effectively, Solveig, to say the least. In fact, I rarely saw this kind of healing in my life. You must be blessed by the fairies, like we say here in Bree. And you are lucky to have a very clever fiancé. »

« What does Thorin has to do with it? »

« Well, he passed by my house this morning, with Kili. He said to me that he found out that your wound was healing very fast, but he was not sure and he wanted the opinion of a healer. Now, I will let Gwenael take care of it. »

Lily looks seriously to her student.

« It is our last visit to a wounded person together, Gwenael. You are already a master to hang the most common diseases, and with this one, I am sure that you have all the necessary experience to be an independent healer. »

Gwenael nods and leans toward your shoulder. She examines more in details the stitch. She seems confident. She washes her hands before she palpates your sewed flesh. She begins by cutting the first thread. She makes it delicately turn on itself, until she feels, and you as well, that it turns without any resistance. Then she takes it out of your flesh slowly. The two sides of your flesh stay together, and only a drop of blood shows out of your skin. She repeats the same procedure for the second stitch. Then, she puts some ointment on your almost all cicatrized flesh, before she puts a light bandage on it. Lily stays attentive to all the process, and she seems satisfied. Gwenael helps you to put your shirt back. Lily says to her student:

« This is it, my beautiful and wise Gwenael, I declare you an independent healer. You are now free and ready to choose your own path in the world. Of course, if you need my, help, my door will always be opened… I am so proud of you! »

You are a little bit surprised to assist to this special and important moment in the life of Gwenael. You smile warmly as you see the two hobbits hug happily and with a couple of tears on their cheeks.

« Congratulations, Lady Myrtle. You must be very proud now. »

« Yes I am. Please call me Gwenael, or better, Gwen, if you are at ease. I wish we could become friends. »

« I am sure you will, ladies, » says a smiling Lily. « Solveig, I know that Thorin is on his way to find out what made Bilbo to be late. But I am sure that there is nothing bad. I see the surprise in your eyes. Yes, I know mister Baggins. He is an old friend of the family, and we are distant cousins to the eight degree on his mother's side. Don't try to understand, it is like if us, hobbits, are born with genealogical threes well written in our minds already… Anyway, I invite you, and your very charming dwarves friends, to have a nice outside meal by the fire at twilight, as soon as they come back with Bilbo. You can walk with us to our home. Fresh air will help you to recover. But do not push yourself too much. Help her, Gwen, I will wait outside. »

Gwenael helps you to put your pants, your boots and your tunic. She brushes your very long hair, seemingly to like it.

« You have wonderful dark hair, Solveig. And your indigo strays are lovely. I am almost jealous… »

« You should not be, Gwen, your golden hair are beautiful. They make me think about those of Goldberry. »

« Did you just say Goldberry? »

« Yes, why? You know her? »

« I met her in the Old forest when I was young. I admire her. How do you know her? »

« Yes, tell me Solveig, how do you know her? »

You jump as you understand that someone entered the room without hearing him. You are relieved when you notice that it is Kili, but you still breathe fast and you cannot hide that it made you freeze instantly.

« Sorry, Solveig… I did not think twice… you were with Lady Myrtle, and Lily told me that you were ready to come and walk to her house…»

« It is not your fault, Kili. I am still very nervous when someone enters without any advertising… I wish I will come back to my normal state shortly. There will be more serious treats than dirty men on the road, I have to stay strong. I cannot jump and lose all my capabilities like this all the time. »

« I am sure that it will be soon enough, Solveig. You are strong. Don't forget that this kind of attack has an impact on your mind. And more, you were not in your normal state. It is not like to defend yourself against a warg or a goblin when you are well armed and prepared. I am sure that when your body will have recovered entirely, you won't feel the same. »

You nod and you hug your friend. It comforts you to know that he has confidence in your ability. Since you walked in the world of dreams, you are more sensitive to other's feelings, especially when you get close to them. Something in the way Kili is holding you indicates that things changed between you both. You will surely have a conversation with him as soon as you will be alone together. You step back from his embrace and you look at your new friend:

« Gwen? When will I be able to brandish my sword? »

« I don't know, but not today, that is for sure, as you probably already know. You will have to wait until I tell you that you recovered enough. You may heal fast, but not that fast. First, if you use your arm for that kind of task too early, there is a risk that your wound reopens, and second, your muscles must be ready to hold your sword strongly and with agility. »

The three of you join Lily, who is waiting just before the Prancing Poney. You follow them, because you absolutely not know where Lily leaves. By doing so, you continue the conversation.

« I understand. I must not urge myself to heal. I will wait until you declare that I am well enough to accomplish what I have in mind. What were we talking about before Kili interrupted us so rudely? ».

You tell those words with a mocking voice and you twinkle of the eye at Kili to make him know that you are not angry at him at all.

« I was asking you how do you know Goldberry?, » says Gwenael.

« Yes, I want to know too. Who is Goldberry?, » asks Kili.

You tell them who is Goldberry, or at least, what you know of her, which is not that much, in fact. You don't take time to tell the details of your encounter, because you want to know more about your new friend.

« So, Gwenael, how did you know Goldberry? You seem to know her much more than me. Did you go in the Old Forest often? »

Gwenael is about to open her mouth to answer you, but Lily talks first.

« She knows Goldberry since a long time. I am pretty sure that she knew her forever. I think Goldberry is a kind of godmother fairy to her. I am sorry to answer for you Gwen, but your story is so… unusual, to say the least. I will talk about that with you, since you are travelers, you know very well what is an adventure… Even here in Bree, hobbits flee from adventures like if it was the plague. But I have a more opened mind than the average hobbit on that matter… So, I love to tell the story of Gwenael, because it kind of allows me to be a part of it… It is like if I can share a little bit of her adventure…»

« So you went on many adventures, Gwenael?, » asks a very curious Kili.

The blond hobbit nods and smile back at Kili, but Lily continues to tell the story instead of her.

« If she went on many adventures? Her life itself is an everlasting adventure, if you want to know! »

You are very surprised to hear what Lily just said. And Kili seems hooked. Lily may talk, but Kili is all interested by Gwenael. Lily continues by telling the story of the slender golden haired hobbit.

« To begin with, we don't know where she came from, nor who were her parents. She just came out of the Old forest one day, reaching the Shire. She was a little hobbit at that time. So cute with her pink cheeks and her big green eyes… I was there. I mean I was in the Shire that day, visiting cousins. Everybody was upset because nobody knew what to do with this little damsel that went out of the Blue. That day, two people proposed to adopt her. Me and Bilbo Baggins. I was tempted to let her with Mister Baggins, because he was a well reputed hobbit, and I remembered that in her time, her mother, Belladona Took, was not so afraid and repealed by adventures. The Took… They are well known among hobbits for their taste for adventures. And more, Mister Baggins was known to be one of the richest hobbit in the Shire… So, I was confident that this little child would eat her six meals a day and would not suffer of prejudices… But I was not able to let her go. I had to adopt her. Mister Baggins helped me, financially speaking, with her instruction. It was less than one year before he left for his own adventure, with Gandalf and the Company of Thorin Oakenshield. Poor Mister Baggins, he came back with almost nothing in his hole. He had to make efforts to take back all his possessions to the Sackville-Baggins… But since he came back, he took care of my Gwenael the best he could, by visiting us as often as he could. I am very happy that he will arrive soon. It will be a wonderful reunion before… Look how I talk… Here we are. This is our home, Solveig. And this little house, next to the main one, is the little house for my youngest child, Gwenael… I have to go back to my grandmother tasks… We will see each other soon! »

After these words, she hugs the three of you, before she leaves in her garden, apparently already thinking of the next meal she will have to cook for her grandchildren…

« What she does not tell you, » says Gwenael, « is that she found me just after she lost her husband, who was much older than her… Most of her children were almost adults when she found me. They all welcomed me like if I was a normal member of the family… Maybe it was eased by the fact that she had only sons… and that I was kind of a sun shine in their life after the death of Drogon. Well, I have to go. I will help her in her garden… We will see each other soon, I guess. Bilbo will be there, don't worry. He knows the road well, and sometimes, he just gets lost in his thoughts… and his reveries transform rapidly into poems and songs he composes, before he understands that time passes. Sometimes he just cannot stop reading his elvish stories before the sun goes down, so he has to stay and sleep in the wild before he continues his journey. »

Gwenael hugs you strongly, but not enough to hurt your shoulder. She tells a happy « I am looking forward to our next encounter» to both of you. Kili and you answer in chorus:

« We hope this is for soon. »

The three of you chuckle before you separate.

« This is strange, Solveig. »

« What? »

« The only person that speaks in chorus with me is usually Fili. »

« Well, it takes a first time to everything, I guess… Kili, I think we have many things to talk about… »

« I agree. But first, I want to know your story about Goldberry. You did not tell it entirely when we were with Lady Myrtle. »

« It was because I wanted to listen to her story… I don't want to leave already. I want to know more about her. And I have to get my revenge before we take back our journey to Erebor. There is no way I will let this pig free after what he did. »

« Thorin did not tell you? That scum bag is already in jail. We brought him directly to the authorities, and they took care of his case diligently. You just have to officially give your testimony to make sure that he stays in jail for years. »

« I don't want him in jail. I want to call upon the judgement of the ordeal to have my just and right revenge. For me and for all his passed victims. »

« That is not a decision to take in your actual state of mind, Solveig. »

« You have absolutely no right to tell me what to do, Kili. »

« You are right. But I nevertheless have the right to speak according to my convictions. You may regret a decision that you take on the impulsion of wrath, even if your ire is legitimate. »

« You just cannot understand! » You scream at him and it makes people looking in your direction while you are returning to the Prancing Poney.

« Calm down, Solveig. It won't be of any help for your wound. I don't say that he must not pay for what he did. I just say that you should think about the way you will do it twice before you throw yourself in a duel. »

« So you doubt that I could beat him! You think that I am weak? »

« I said nothing of this sort. Solveig, you have to begin to think like a queen, if you want to become one. »

His last words almost make you stop right there. So you were right… He has no more the intention to try to win your heart. That is a kind of relief, but you wish it does not hide something else… You will have to clarify it with him…

«What do you mean by that? »

« I mean that you have to think about all the consequences of your choices from now on, because it could cast shadow on Thorin reign, and yours, obviously. If you want to have the reputation of a bloodshed dueling queen that shows no mercy, well, do it. But if you prefer to become, in the hearts of you subjects, the image of the rightful queen, maybe you should consider another path of action. »

« But we are far away from Erebor…»

« I know, but the name and the title of Thorin Oakenshield are well known, even in that part of Middle Earth. Think about it, Solveig. And more, even if Erebor is far, you will always have to live with the consequences of your actions, and it will tint your consciousness. »

You think about what Kili just said. He is probably right. You should not take any decision based on your ire against that man, even if he deserves it for all the cruelty which he treated the women in his past. And against you, he is only guilty of having cut your flesh.

« Tell me Kili… Even if your words are wise, why Thorin did not discourage me to have my revenge on that pig? »

« I don't know. Maybe he thinks that a duel is appropriate, after all. »

« Well, I guess I will have to converse about that with him. But still, if it was not of you and father, Thorin and Fili would have probably killed him. »

« I know, but even if it was very tempting to kill that horrible man, Dain and I did not want Thorin or Fili to become murderers… It is a thing to make him pay… But it is not like killing a goblin. I saw too many deaths among the free people of Middle Earth in my life to spread any blood if I have another choice. »

« You are right, Kili. I will think of another way to have my revenge. I will talk about it with Thorin. »

Both of you arrive soon at the Prancing Poney. After ordering your meals, you go to your room to eat it around a little table. You have a bigger appetite than for your breakfast. Maybe walking outside and breathe fresh air helped you to recover.

« Kili, when you spoke earlier, about casting shadow over Thorin's reputation… Do you think that what we did… could ever… »

He takes the time to think before he answers you and his expression is very serious.

« I really don't know, Solveig. And I hope it won't, ever. I think that since most of the people here are not very interested in our story and that practically nobody knows about it, there is almost no chance that it spreads as far as Erebor. Both of you are not married already. Even if you are engaged, technically, there is no fault. But morally, it could hurt some sensibilities, if it happens to be known by too numerous people… I guess only time will tell us. Thorin probably weighted the risk. If he had an agreement with you, I can only imagine that the risk probably seemed harmless to him. »

Both of you stay quiet for a while, finishing your meal and waiting for the chambermaids to clean your table. Your thoughts are spiraling in your mind as you try to foresee all the consequences of your decision of exploring your sexuality… with the nephews of your future husband… You can only hope that Thorin was right. Kili stops the course of your thoughts by asking you if you are in the mood to look back over the aftermath of your sexual adventure…You nod, waiting after him to tackle this delicate subject.

« I don't know where to start… I thought a lot about what happened between us. When I say us, I talk only in my name, not in the name of Fili… With hindsight, I feel like if there was something that influenced my feelings that night… I want to be clear: I really care about you Solveig, and I truly desired you, that is not the point. I don't want to hurt your feelings here and make you believe that you did not deserve what I told you… That night, it was like if I was in a strange state of mind… Like if I was under the power of some kind of strange magic… I don't know… Maybe I try too much to explain what happened and find excuses…Anyway, what I am trying to tell you is that my love declaration… I remembered that I kept those words for Brynhild, a long time ago, and that I did not ever have the chance to...» He whispers those last words, his voice almost broken.

« Fate did not allow me. Our moments of intimacy made me told you those love words because I somehow needed to tell them out loud to someone who deserved them. I am sorry Solveig… I think a part of me needed to be completely freed of this grief, and I think now that my feelings were all mixed up. »

Kili pauses. Since the beginning, he looks at you when he talks, but his gaze is not all fixed on you because he is searching his words. But now, his eyes stare in yours.

« I don't want you to think that I am a liar. Or that I told you those words with detachment… I have a lot of affection for you, Solveig. And I know that it could transform in a true and strong love…In fact, that night, I really thought that I was falling in love with you... Maybe my feelings for you and for Brynhild got entangled, and maybe it was exacerbated by my strong desire for you… »

He pauses again, like if he is assembling his thoughts. His eyes are still fixed in yours.

« But I should not ask you to walk away from Thorin to come with me. It does not feel right... I don't have the right to intervene in your relationship. Even if I would like to have a wife, and that you would be a lovely one, I somehow feel guilty to try to steal you from him. My lust for you made me momentarily forget about all the negative aspects of this situation. And, above all, I understand that you made your choice, so I will let that kind of affection die in me. But I want you to know that I will always be your friend, forever. I am since the beginning and it does not change anything for me on that matter. »

You let time to the words to penetrate your mind. You start to cry, but not of despair or sadness. You cry of relief.

« I am sorry to make you sad, Solveig… »

« I am more relieved than sad, Kili. I am truly attached to you, and I think I somehow tried to fill the void that Brynhild let in you…alongside the fact that I was curious about having a sexual adventure with you. I anticipated our conversation and I feared that the worst part would be to have to hurt your feelings by telling you that I choose Thorin. I nevertheless feel obligated to give you more details about my special encounter with Goldberry. I am pretty sure that it will cast light on what you just said to me. »

So you tell him about your strange episode of coma. You explain to him your altered state of consciousness that allowed you to meet Goldberry by following the ways of the dream world. You tell him almost all of the conversation you had with Goldberry, including the fact that your origins are similar to hers, which means that you are the descendant of a mountain nymph. And you achieve your story by explaining to him that your hybrid body was probably too much dwarf to endure your spiritual journey. Or that maybe you were not use to it and you did not know how to reintegrate your body. Nevertheless, you somehow stayed prisoner of this parallel world. You finally explain him that Thorin brought you back, thanks to the dream of your mother and the kept promise of your father.

« So… the strange feeling which I told you about… I was not crazy? »

You feel obligated to bring him some light concerning his intuition.

« No, Kili. As I understand it, you quite acted normally for the situation. I mean… We all felt a physical attraction, mixed with affection… And I was in my most favorable state of fertility… which is quite effective to affect lust feelings that sleep in males around me. So it leaded us to… mate, if you want… »

Kili seems now to think very seriously about what you just said. And he is able to link the dots quite quickly, but he nevertheless arrives to a conclusion that is fair enough for you, at least until you will know for sure if you are pregnant or not…

« So, now that you know that you have nymph origins, it explains why your hair became all dark blue when you immersed them under water… That is why you are able to deduce that you were in your most favorable moment of your fertility cycle… You learned that from Goldberry… » You nod to confirm him that he is right. « This is a good thing that you took your special mixture to avoid a pregnancy, then… Things could have become much more complicated if you were pregnant…» You don't deny this part of his conclusion. You appreciate the discussion you had with Thorin on that matter… Even if you don't feel at ease at all to hide something to him, you stay silent on that particular part of your story… You will wait to see if you are pregnant. Only if you are you will tell him about the very probable inefficiency of your mixture… You decide to change the subject before he begins to investigate more concerning that subject…

« I want to thank you, Kili. »

He is quite surprised by your sentence.

« Thank me for what? »

« For saving my life. »

« Thorin saved your life. »

« I know he did. I also know that my father, by keeping his promise to my mother, saved me. But you nevertheless reacted when everybody was stunned. You were the one to shake the others to react and realize that my heart was still beating, even if I was almost dead. So I have to thank you. »

« Well, since you tell it that way… You are very welcome. That is what friends are made for. »

« I am happy that we have clarified this together. Actually, I am surprised… I thought it would have been harder… and that it would bring embarrassment between us. »

« Don't think that it does not affect me, Solveig. But at least, I know what your intentions are and you don't feed anymore a hope that could not ever be fulfilled. I now understand that you were sensitive to our grief and our desire to settle down with someone dear… »

He continues with a kind of sad smile on his handsome face.

« I will pass through it, don't worry for me. Like I said, I will not let my affection become the love it could have been… I just hope that someday I will have the chance to love and be loved in return. »

« You deserve it, Kili. I truly wish you to meet a lovely lady. »

Before you go on your bed to rest, you hug him as strongly as you can without hurting your shoulder, and he hugs you back. You both stay in each other arms for a while, your forehead leaning on his. Anybody who would pass there at that moment could think that you are lovers, but you both know that this hug is about something else. What you experienced together nevertheless forged special links between you, and you smile at each other because you both know that your complicity and mutual affection make your bond of friendship indestructible.


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own any right on the characters or universe in that story, except for Solveig.

Thanks again for reading, I hope you will enjoy that chapter!

**Chapter 12. Meanwhile, at the border of the Shire.**

The King under the Mountain and his oldest nephew are side by side on their ponys, following the road that links Bree to the Shire. They carry with them a third pony. They travel at a sustained pace, because they are going to the encounter of their friend Bilbo, hoping nothing bad happened to him. After a few hours of an uncomfortable silence, Fili finally decides to speak to Thorin.

« How is she, uncle? »

« She is still afraid when someone surprises her alone in her room. But there is hope. When I came back and I noticed that she was numb with fear, I said to her that I was sorry to fright her… It was on purpose. I wanted to awake the warrior in her. She shouted at me that she was not afraid of anyone. I was relieved, because when anger comes, this is a good omen. It meant that her pride took more place than her fear. She talked about revenge. I don't know what her plan is exactly, but it would be a good idea to face her foe. She needs to prove to herself that she is not weak, even if we all know it. »

« It comforts me to learn that. How was her wound? »

« I am not a healer, but it seemed, this morning, like if the wound has already gain days of regeneration… I will be sure of it when I will come back. Lily should pass today to verify that it heals well. »

« Did you have a conversation with her about… what happened lately? »

« Yes. I thought that she would not be into the mood, but she wanted the things clear between us. When she was at the point of death… She was in fact in a kind of spiritual journey that turned to be very dangerous for her. Maybe it is because of her lack of experience… Anyway, she met a lady named Goldberry. »

« How did she meet someone if she was in a comatose state? That is what you mean by spiritual journey? »

« Yes. Her spirit met lady Goldberry while her body stayed in the bed… »

« That is so strange… Does her encounter with lady Goldberry has something to do with her origins? »

« Indeed. How do you know? », says an impressed Thorin.

« It was only a guess… We had a conversation with her while you were in the Hills of Evendim. She told us that she was asking herself if she had human blood at all. She did not think that her father lied; she only thought that he was maybe mistaken. She had a well inspired intuition. »

« Undeniably… So, her grandmother was not a human being. She was a mountain nymph. Lady Goldberry, who is also called the Daughter of the River, is a forest nymph. They can communicate by the world of dreams. »

« So, her comatose state… She was lost between our world and the other? »

« Yes. And I brought her back with the words that came from the dream of her mother, thanks to Dain. »

They both pause, seemingly lost in their own thoughts, until Fili asks another question to his uncle.

« I am pleased to know all those things about her, but it does not answer my question. Are you avoiding the subject or is there a link that I don't see already? »

« I am not avoiding, Fili. I was answering but I got lost in my thoughts… When she talked with Goldberry, Solveig saw what happened between the three of you with a different angle. But maybe I should not be the one to report her words. I think you should have this conversation with her. »

« I almost surely know what her decision is. When she got out of her room, I was slumbering. I passed the night awaken, not able to sleep because I was so certain that she would not make it. I was desperate… Fate seems to take away from me the ladies I love… When I heard her voice, I went out of my room to see if I was not hallucinating. I had to take her in my arms to know she was really there… And it was stronger than me, without thinking, I kissed her. »

« You what? »

« I know, the moment was not chosen well. But I told you, it was spontaneous. And she did not return my kiss… So I guessed that her mind was already set on you. Am I right? »

« She did not tell me about that part… But she told me that her spiritual journey helped her to understand many things about herself. You really should have this conversation with her. »

« Just spit it, Thorin. She chose you. I already know. I just want to hear it. »

« You are right. She made her choice, and it is me. You nevertheless should have this conversation with her. She cares about you, Fili. This is not an easy situation. »

« I know she cares about me. Otherwise, I would not have tried to win her heart… »

Both of them stay mute for a while. This time, Thorin breaks the silence.

« Think about it Fili. Would you have peace of mind if you were espousing my betrothed? »

« I thought about it Thorin… And I know that I would have felt guilty all my life for that decision, but I believe it would have been worthy. With her… I lost Leineth long ago, but grief seemed indelibly carved in me. And then, Solveig is somehow able to cast away my sorrow. She makes me think about having a wife and children. Those thoughts did not have place in my heart and mind for decades. You raised me to be your heir. A future king has to think about his heir, you never stop to tell me. I teach all you teach me to Kili, in case something happens to me... But we both know that I should think about an heir, because we never know... And now that you are getting married, I wonder why I think about it anymore? Your own child will become your heir. And I won't have anything left, except your affection. Don't hear me wrong, it matters to me. In fact, that is the most important part to me. But all those years of sacrifice for the Kingdom in my education to what end? And no possibilities for me to have a wife and children either? It is like if all I try to accomplish is falling apart. I failed to save Leineth. You need an heir of your own blood because I am not enough for you even if I did the best I could. And now I lost Solveig. I did not even have the presence of mind to try to save her. It was like if Leineth died in my arms again…

Fili pauses and his expression translates very well his not very proud idea of himself. Sighing with a point of frustration, he continues to speak to a very attentive Thorin.

« I respect Solveig's choice, but I nevertheless think that we could have been happy together. I believe I could have made her happy. Hate me if you want, but I am almost furious at myself to have made sure that she took her mixture the other day… I lost my only chance to reclaim a place in her life…»

Thorin looks at his nephew with perplexity. He stops his mount. It takes a few moments before Fili stops his own, looking interrogatively to his uncle.

« Fili, the death of Leineth was not your fault. It was Smaug's fault. She was deathly wounded. There was nothing to do except to stay with her until the end, like you did. You should not feel guilty. That sad memory came back to your mind when you held Solveig in your arms. And besides, I did not know what to do either until Dain came with that strange poem. And I am not disappointed in you at all as an heir. You have always been witted, wise and trustworthy, alongside the fact that you are a full-fledged warrior. How can you think that I don't want you anymore as my heir? Of course, the birth of our children will obligate us to adjust the arrangements, but you are still my heir. Except if you don't want it anymore. »

« Are you sure Solveig agrees with this decision? »

« I did not talk about it with her already. I just hope that she will agree. In last resort, I am the king. I reign over Erebor, so I decide. But that is not the point. For me, you are still my heir. In fact Fili, I don't want another heir. I want children. Taking you and your brother under my wing made me think about raising other children. »

« So you are not disappointed by me? Even if I tried to win her heart? »

« I am not pleased by those events. But I understand that we are a declining race and that ladies are not enough numerous for us all… Lady Goldberry told to Solveig that it was not the first time in our history that mountain nymphs came to mate with dwarves. Anyway, if we see the thing only in matters of population, it is quite normal that several males are competing for the same female... Maybe there will be more beings like Solveig to form new families among us… »

« I hope you are right. At least to have feelings for Solveig prove me that I could pass over my grief for Leineth. »

« I understand. You don't know about that part of my life, because you were a toddler then… But I was married, long ago. »

The confidence surprises Fili.

« It was an arranged marriage, like it was for you and Kili, except the fact that we did not have much time to get along… Dis and I changed the predispositions for you and your brother. We wanted you both, and also your fiancées, to have the time to know each other before the wedding. Even if now I know that we were not really in love, we nevertheless had a strong mutual affection, Hildegarde and I. And we were both impatient to see the child. But fate took both of them at the same time. Something went wrong when she gave birth to him. She died giving life, and the baby did not pass the night. »

Thorin's voice becomes slowly a whisper. Fili never saw his uncle so broken. He does not cry, but his pain and the scale of his grief are almost touchable. Fili does not really know how to react… So he tries to change the subject of the conversation.

« If I was a toddler… Then, mother was pregnant with Kili? »

« Yes. He would have not been even a year older than Kili… I really understand where you went through, son. This is why I cannot be so angry at you. Who knows what ravages grief can make in a dwarf's heart… and what a person can risk to fill that void… But you now understand that Solveig is the first lady I felt in love with. When I first lay my eyes on her, something melted in me. She outshined all. I don't know, I feel like a century younger when I am with her. I would surely have been distracted from the Arkenstone if I had known her before. »

« I know that you love her. And you deserve her. When I saw her in Ered Luin, I did not realize immediately that she made me forget about Leineth… The attraction was instantaneous… I understand very well what you can feel for her. But she chose you, so I will have to accept it. »

Fili pauses. He stares at his uncle with a disbelieving look.

« Thorin, do you realize that you just called me son? »

« Of course, I was thinking it. And since a long time. But I did not want to try to take your father's place. »

Fili looks at Thorin with a great smile, appreciating his affection mark.

« You are not taking his place, but I always saw you as a father figure. It touches me deeply. »

As their ponys come closer, they hold each other shoulder, smiling, like if they mutually rediscover themselves.

« We should continue our road to find out what happened to Bilbo, » says Thorin.

« Indeed. »

As they follow the road, they admire the landscape that changes to become gradually the Shire, with its green hills, threes, flowers and birds, and its hobbits holes and houses with their round doors and windows. As the day goes, they can see lots of hobbits taking care of their gardens, many children playing around as their parents, arms well leaning on their fences, talk about any little thing that happens in their daily life, mostly about food, neighbors and weather. Dwarves don't come this way very often, so their passage is obviously well noticed. Some bold hobbits even salute them, and both dwarves return their greetings with all due civilities.

After a while, they see on the road a hobbit that comes in their direction, with his walking staff. Bilbo gives them a sign with his handkerchief.

« I can see that he did not forget it, this time… » says a smiling Thorin.

Fili chuckles at that thought, remembering their first travel with the hobbit, twenty years ago. Both dwarves disembark from their mounts, welcoming their friend by warm hugs.

« My dear friend! I am glad that you are healthy and well on your feet. It surely makes a very long time since we met... I was wondering what was holding you back? », says a curious Thorin.

« I had some trouble with Lobelia. You remember my letter? She almost wrecked and sacked my hole all by herself when I came back two decades ago. When she saw me leave a few days ago, she tried to sneak and stole my silverware! It is a chance that she does not know where is the treasure chest that I brought back from the troll's cavern… Frodo, my nephew, ran to alarm me before I was too far. So I asked some of my parents that I trust to stay in my hole during my adventure. All those complications made me late.»

Thorin and Fili nod, but they seem amused by Bilbo's story.

« I see that you don't understand the seriousness of this situation. She looks at my possessions like a dragon is searching for a treasure to sleep on. »

« Bilbo, she cannot burn an entire village all by herself! », answers Fili.

« Maybe, but she can be as invasive. »

Saying this last word, Bilbo insists with his index.

« I admit. The comparison is poor… But she is still a kind of disturbing monster… The positive thing with a dragon, is that you can hope to kill him with a sharp arrow… A thing that I can obviously not do with Lobelia… »

« It does not sound like you, Bilbo. You developed a strange kind of humor, » says Thorin.

« I know. I am just spitting my venom… She is so annoying! »

The three of them chuckle at the ridiculous image of Lobelia compared to Smaug.

« I know a dragon is a far more serious matter than a disagreeable hobbit… I am relieved to leave it behind for a while and to see the world again. Thank you for your invitation and congratulations for your wedding, Thorin. I can't wait to see your fiancée! », says an enthusiastic Bilbo.

« She cannot wait either to meet you. I told her about you a little, and she is curious to see a heroic hobbit. I use her words here. »

Bilbo seems surprised, but still smiles at the compliment.

« Well, which part did you tell her? »

« The one with the Arkenstone: when you tried to avoid a senseless war. »

« I see that you are not afraid to show your darkest side to your future wife. »

Thorin chuckles at this thought.

« You always say the truth, even if you are talking to a king... That is one of the things that I appreciate the most about you, old friend. I think that you will get along very well with Solveig… Do you know what she told me when we first met? »

« How could I know?, » asks a smiling Bilbo that is encouraging his friend to continue his story.

« She told me that I was so lucky to have her as my wife, that it would make the Arkenstone look boring. »

Bilbo, and Fili – who does not know about that story -, look like if they just lost their jaw. They do not really know how to react either. Thorin cannot keep his seriousness for a long time and laughs of derision at himself.

« Promise me not to talk about it, please… I have my pride… »

Both the hobbit and the dwarf nod solemnly.

« It nevertheless gives you an idea of who is my future wife, with her frank speaking. She pointed directly my worst weakness, made a joke out of it without trying to make a fool of me. She was just thinking loudly, without any trace of harm attempt. I was stunned, but I finally had a good laugh. She is surely more interesting and lovely than the Arkenstone. »

« I think I might like her, then. » says Bilbo.

The three of them laugh before they ride their ponys and travel in the direction of Bree. As the sun goes down and the shadows of the threes grow longer, they know they will have to stop eventually and pass the night by the fire. Only tomorrow will they reach Bree.

As they look in the flames, they speak of old times and adventures. They exchange news from common friends and Fili and Thorin explain a lot about the reconstruction of Erebor. Later, they sing under the moonlight before Fili takes the first watch turn of the night. No doubt that he will have a lot to think during those hours of watchful loneliness, somewhere near the border of the Shire.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own any right on the characters or universe in that story, except for Solveig, Lily and Gwenael.

Thanks again for reading, I hope you will enjoy that chapter!

Warning ! Adult stuff here. Violence.

**Chapter 13. Facing your fear.**

You are well sited on your bed in the chamber that you share with your future husband. But he is not there. Thorin left this morning and he did not come back yet. So you decided, a couple of hours ago, to try to sleep alone. After assuring your father and Kili that you are determined not to feed your fear anymore, they finally agreed to retire in their own room. Your door is well locked, you checked more than once… And you know that Kili is in the room just beside, and your father just next door. You think to yourself that this is necessary. At least, you have to be able to spend a night on your own before you face your aggressor. Before you go to sleep, you think seriously about how to get your revenge without killing that degenerate. You decide to let the night bring you good council.

So you finally put your nightclothes, and you lie down on the bed, your head resting on Thorin's pillow. You asked the chambermaid not to change the sheets, just in case he would not come back for the night as expected. You don't regret it, because you can fall asleep with his scent all around you… It gives you an idea... You get out of the bed and you search in the chest under the window. You find his blue shirt with typical embroideries from Erebor… That is your favorite. You melt when he wears it. You take your nightclothes off and you put his shirt instead. It is not like to fall asleep in his strong arms, but it is nonetheless very comforting. As sleep is slowly coming over you, your longing for him comes back like an irresistible wave of need that unleashes your imagination. You almost feel his hands caressing you, his lips covering yours and the weight of his body on yours… Your dreams are plenty of him.

Until he suddenly transforms. He slowly grows up and his face is becoming the one of your aggressor. You stun under horror and fear as your love is replaced by your assailant. But you somehow know that you are in your dream. And it awakes your anger. You have enough of him haunting you. At the very moment your mind thinks of it, you are wearing your armor and holding your sword firmly in your hand. You stand up to face your foe, your wrath as strong as his. You charge him with your sword, not caring at all that he is taller than you. He deflects your first attack, and you avoid his. You quickly step in his direction. You are close enough to make him look clumsy with is sword that is too long to handle to reach you in an effective manner. You notice a flaw in his armor and your blade transfixes him, from under his arm to the other side of his shoulder bone. You retire your sword and you stare in his surprised eyes.

« Beg for me to pardon you and I will be merciful by achieving you and liberate you from your suffering. Maybe I will even think of letting you live. »

« You are a fool if you think that I will apologize to you or any of my hunting trophies. I just will have my ends with you, Solveig. I will finish what I started with you…»

His voice sounds so real…

The man seems not to feel his pain anymore. He moves quickly and surprises you by giving you only a slap across the face. That diversion is enough to allow him to grab your throat. He is trying to push you on your bed, but you are heavier than you look. You need air. Your suffocation is so real…You try to reach him with your sword but you cannot. So you drop your blade, that makes no sound while falling on the floor, and you hold hard on his arm that is threatening your breath. With an effort, you swing your legs enough. He thinks that you are going to faint and that you are desperate. You can guess it by the triumphal look on his face. He understands too late that you are balancing yourself on purpose to give you a momentum. As you propel yourself in his direction, you give a firm slap with your palm on his arm with an angle that takes advantage of his weak holding point: his thumb. He lets go of you and he receives the complete impact of your balancing move, your feet hitting his chest. You immediately fall back on your feet while he hits the wall with his back. At the second his fingers loosed the grip on your throat, you started to yell at him many insults in Khuzdul, and you are now punching him in his face with all your strength. He fights you back but with difficulty. It is like he is not able to handle your fury. You do not stop yelling insults with a harsh and low tone. You see by the look on his face that he is now afraid of you. Apparently, he did not expect a female to have that strength. But he regains his self-control and he fights back, punching you to make you retreat enough to give his sword access to your throat. You feel his blade cutting your flesh, but not too deep, because you swiftly move enough to avoid the complete laceration he was trying to inflict you by deflecting his attack with your palms, one on his elbow and the other on his wrist. Maintaining his arm against his torso, and with sustained efforts, you finally disarm him by hitting endlessly the upper side of his non gloved hand with your joints. As he looks unbelievingly at his falling sword, you hit him hard in his stomach. As he falls slowly along the wall you take back your sword, that curiously fell under your bed just at the good distance for your hand to grab it, and with no more an ounce of mercy in you, you impale him, your blade crossing his throat until it reaches the wall. And you watch him agonize with satisfaction as life quits his eyes in an expression of total lack of understanding.

Until you hear voices calling you from behind the door, calling your name with distress in their intonations. The sounds are still blurry, like if you just woke up.

« Quickly Dain! Hurry! She needs us, » says a very tense Kili.

As the door opens to let Dain and Kili enter, it creates an airstream between the opened window and the door. Your father and your friend look at you with a disbelieving expression tinted of horror. They alternatively look at you and at the wall. You look in the direction of the wall, to see the man with your blade savagely planted in his throat. No doubt that he is dead now. You threw up almost instantly. You don't understand. It was a nightmare. You thought that this dream was a trial to make you stronger to face him. As reality hits you, you begin to feel all the places he hit you: your face, your ribs, your throat, and your shoulder wound. It reopened and it bleeds. You have many other lacerations too, especially on your arms and thighs, but equally on your throat and in your face.

You hear men rushing into the staircase, one yelling orders to others. They enter in the room in a ruckus. Kili and Dain place themselves in front of you, offering themselves as shields. But the men are not a threat. They are the authorities. They were searching for the evade prisoner. Some citizens told them that they saw a man trying to enter by the window of the second floor of the Prancing Pony. You don't really follow the conversation, but Kili and your father let them look at your bruises and especially at your reopened wound. They rapidly understand that you fought back. They seemed impressed by your fighting skills, but they understand by the vomit on the floor and your actual state of mind that you are not use to kill… They let you in peace and apologize to have left the prisoner flee. Dain curse a lot and so does Kili. All around you is spinning. As you put your hand on your most bleeding wound, you say: « Dad, I need Lily… » Just before you faint.

You wake up with a scream of pain and anger. You try to fight back, but strong arms are holding you in what seems to be a bed. All is cloudy and you cannot focus, neither on your torturers, neither on the ceiling. You do not understand what is happening to you. You just have the impression that you should fight back. You decide to calm down and wait to see the reaction of your opponents. Maybe they will think that you fainted again… As you wait for their reaction, you hear a female voice.

« At last! She comes back to her senses. She finally understands that we just try to help. It is happy that she wakes up after the last stitch. »

You recognize the voice of Lily. You try to relax. All comes back to you, especially the pain in almost all your body. You reopen your eyes and you see a perplex Gwenael that looks half perplex and half relieved. Kili and Dain are holding you roughly on the bed while Lily and Gwenael are achieving the task of bandaging your wound. As your father and your friend see that you are calm, they loosen progressively their grip on you until they are sure that you will not hit anybody. When your healers finish with your reopened laceration, they disinfect the new ones before putting bandages on it. Their last care is to put an ointment on your bruises.

« You dwarves are surely a resistant and strong people, » says an impressed Lily that looks at you with something near admiration. You simply nod thankfully at her words.

As you turn toward Gwenael, she tells you with a half-smile: « I thought I told you not to brandish your sword before I assure you that you were all cured. Look where it leaded you… »

You smile back even if it is painful. You turn toward Kili. He seems relieved… And something else that you cannot quite read exactly. Your mind is quite foggy again. You need to explain yourself to him, so you speak very slowly and with effort.

« I swear I was trying to find a way to get my revenge without killing him before I went to bed. I was sleeping… And then he appears in my dream… I know it was a dream, because I imagined myself wearing my armor… But I did not wear it… At that moment, I transfixed him from under his arm to his shoulder bone… But I now know that it was with an imaginary blade. I asked him to beg for my pardon… He refused. He then told me he was there to finish what he started… I thought I was fighting back in a dream… But he somehow arrived in my room when I was dreaming… It is the only way I can explain it… And I woke up whit his impale corpse against the wall. »

Kili looks at Dain, and then at you, before he decides to answer your unformed question.

« I will tell you what happened. Maybe it will be easier to let go for you… I heard noises in your room that woke me up in the middle of the night. At the beginning, I was thinking that you had nightmares… So I went to wake up Dain, because he had the double key of your room. It was not long before we heard blows exchanging. Then we heard you yelling insults in Khuzdul… You are quite creative in that field I have to tell you… »

You understand that he tries to lighten the atmosphere, but you know where it leads…

« When we opened the door, he was already dead. You kind of woke up from a warrior trance, I believe. People outside saw him climb in a tree and trying to reach your window, which he was successful at. You were defending yourself, Solveig. He had a short sword with him. It was him or you. You did not act with the belligerent state of mind you were before… I know it does not feel right to kill someone, but he was not going to be merciful, I can swear it just looking at your many wounds, especially the one on your throat. He was not going to give you any chance. I think he was coming to rape and kill you. You did not have the choice, this time. »

« I was not merciful either… I was almost enjoying his agony…. That is not right. Am I a bad person? »

They all stay silent when they hear your last words.

A few moments later, your father answers you: « If we consider the fact that he was not going to spare you and that you were defending yourself, no you are not a bad person, daughter. I know how you feel right now. And I prefer to see you struggling with your consciousness about the death of that man, even if he deserves it, than to see you indifferent. With all we know about his past crimes and what I know about warrior trance, it makes fighters feel satisfied when they slain their foe, sometimes with a kind of mystic sense of justice that fuel their battle ecstasy… which was the case for you. At least, you did not kill an innocent, and you did it in legitimate defence. If it was not of your desire to win over him, you probably would not be alive now. »

« Thanks dad… The pragmatic side of my mind understands well. But I do not feel better. I still killed a person. Now I fully understand what you were trying to avoid me Kili… »

You cry silently, equally from guilt than from exhaustion. Your crying slowly becomes slumbering. Your father does not know what to do except to hold your hand and whispering you a lullaby, wishing that you will finally fall asleep. Lily and Gwenael pass slowly their hands in your hair, trying to comfort you. Kili kisses your forehead before he leaves to accompany Lily and Gwenael to their house, not wanting to let them return home alone at this hour of the night.

You wish that you faint, but it is like you are so exhausted that you are not able to sleep… So you ask shyly to your father to go and search for a Thorin's piece of clothing. He nods and leaves you only for a short instant… He comes back with another blue shirt.

« I am sorry to make you pass before the corpse, dad. I did not want to face it again…»

« Don't worry, lass. I passed many more winters than you… Even if I don't get use to death and that I always prefer to spare life if I have the choice, it does not repeal me to see dead people. And besides, the place was cleaned by the incompetents that were supposed to hold that nuisance in his cage… Here, take this, maybe you will sleep better now. You really are all grown up now… You need more your love than your father… That is how life goes, anyway… »

« I still need you, dad. Take my hand and sing again, please… »

You hold your father's hand for a while, lulled by his soft song… Your hand eventually quits his as you hold Thorin's shirt in your arms, burying your nose deeply in the roughly woven fabric, falling asleep in the most comforting scent you ever know on Arda.


End file.
